


The Rose Family Files: Eclipse of Time

by TheoldStone1000



Series: The Rose Family Files: The complete 160 Chapter Anthology [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Facing Your Demons, Past Tense, Revelations, RnR, Time Travel, Unpredictable Plot twists, pain and suffering, past events coming to light, stories of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 45,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoldStone1000/pseuds/TheoldStone1000
Series: The Rose Family Files: The complete 160 Chapter Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Eclipse of Time: Whitesworth in vain Part 1/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
A/N: after the Struggle and after Salem's Defeat, an Eclipse of time foreshadows Remnant, sending Whitesworth and Teams RWBY and JNPR back to an unfamiliar Place.  
(Actions or comments)I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs.

Last Time on the Rose Family Files. 

"Ah yes, it's never been so good to see a blue sky again, isn't that right, Vallius?" I said, "Yes, but it doesn't get better except when an eclipse is overhead." Vallius replied Sarcastically. 

"That's an Eclipse of Time!" Everyone inside now" it was too late, Me Team RWBY and Vallius were sucked into it, but the location will shock and Confuse you.

Meanwhile On earth, Now 

"Where are we?" Ruby asked bewildered by the trip, "We're in England! That means we didn't just go back in time, we've travelled to Deltose!" I said with a pain in my hip, "So this is your home, it looks different from what I've imagined!" Weiss cut in with an interested look in her eyes, "It's not bad" Blake said absent mindedly, "Nice!" Yang said distracted by the Views, "Ah yes, you're looking at The Big Ben Clocktower, a truly amazing sight, and Where we Landed is Near London Bridge, next to a news Stand I subscribed to ages ago... Wait a minute?" I stopped and looked at the date, "This isn't good, look." I showed them the headline(Which read "Democracy breaks down" by the way) "it's 1947, right at the beginning of the Uprising, no doubt people are going to come bearing Pistols, Shotguns and Pitchforks, we have to take cover or else there will be consequences." I said as I lead us all to an unoccupied Safe House, "Until I can figure it out, every time jump is going to be England in some point of this Century." I explained as we all entered the Safe house, "We should be Safe here, It's the Fellwood Foundation Safe house, best hidden house on the Street, only second to Whitesworth industries Of course, I think I still have the key, this'll only be a good place until 3...2......1, let's get moving, a Valkyrie Tech Bomb is about to hit the building." I said in an alarmed Sense. 

I wasted no time evacuating the Party, I got us all to safety, "Phew, Thank Goodness you got us out of there, We would have been goners" Yang said putting her prosthetic arm on my Shoulder, "You have no idea what comes next" I said with dismay, "We have to Go to the Thames, just go along with the act in case anyone sees you, I'll identity as General Grimwell, most relentless Person in existence." We went down the Stairs from the other end of the Bridge, "People are Bound to Spot us so Play it Cool and simple and I'll do the rest, try acting natural for now" I explained to them as I loaded three 7 centimetre Daggers into my Longsword, I unfolded the Now 47 Centimetre Steel Blade and sheathed it in a Sheath designed for Longswords with the Hilt lined up with smaller Sheaths. 

"Come Hither and Fight!" A man in a Brown Vest shouted, "Now now, we're simple Tourists seeing the Sights of London, nothing to Concern you about.  
"Carry on then, but that Whitesworth guy isn't to be bothered." A man in a white coat replied, "Noted, Thank you!" I said 

14 minutes later 

"We're here, the old Company." I said with great empowerment in my voice, "Why is this place so important to you?" Yang asked, a mix of Enraged and Confused feelings in her voice, "This was the Company I came back to manage all these years ago, and I." I was cut off by a punch, "Protection, Little Sacrifices, that's all you ever talk about you." I returned the favour by slapping her, "Do you think I asked for thousands to come after me, No! Do you think I always think about what I talk about, Yes! But I only care to keep you safe from Threats you can't even Comprehend! That's why I aim towards a Brighter future for me, for everything I fight for, I don't think you realize how Goddamn much you mean to me, you aren't Pawns in some Chess Game, your Treasured acquaintances, allies and You don't seem to Understand that now do you!" I ranted so much that I stormed off.  
"Now you've done it" Blake says, Yang Feeling quite Guilty in response. 

Meanwhile 

"Never see through a Fact, Always follow it! That's what I said to the men and Women I tried so hard to protect." I whispered trying not to raise suspicion, "Whitesworth!" A voice shouted, it was Yang "Get him and his Associates!" A woman in an Ivory Cloak declared, "What's the Meaning of this, Are you Trying to get us all killed!" Suddenly a Dagger went straight through a person's neck, "Come with me if you Want to Live!" A familiar Figure said as he Picked us up Via C.U.T.T.E.R. Platforms. 

An hour later  
"Let me get this Straight, You're me, From the Future, That would explain why you're wearing The X-791 Model" "Arm Brace, now with High tech Weapons including a Plasma Cannon!" I said to my Past self, grinning a bit, "I see, did the peasants give you erm me and them trouble?" My past self asked, "not until ms, loudmouth over there gave us away!" I said, heart racing, "so that's it, I presume you arrived at Fort London Pass, is that right?" I (My past self) asked, "yes, exactly, but it was through a time vortex, not convenient to say the least" I said with Vigour, "Time travel you say, I can try to help, our C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack if we will." We said (I'm Just going to go with this for now) 

3 hours later 

"I think it's ready, I've set it to send you 4 years into the Future, see you then, I'll have gift baskets for each of you by then" we said as me and my company made the time jump, but that's another story. 

A/N: Whitesworth of the Past will keep to his Promise.


	2. The Eclipse of Time, Whitesworth in vain Part 2/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Quickie: the events of the Previous chapter as well as the next 2 Chapters never happened, the people You hear of are Just extras. 

Whitesworth's POV 

We exited the time jump in my office perfectly, I balanced myself, "Precisely on time I say, exactly 6/13/1968 on the dot" My past self claimed, "Oh and here are the Gift Baskets I Promised." We said handing the Colourful Assorted Baskets, Colours perfectly matched the person they were for, "You'll never guess what I had to do to get these one of a Kind Baskets for a low price, I bartered them into at least 12 pounds a piece." My past self said. "Very kind of 'us' for doing this, let's discuss it over some morning Tea" I declared. 

In the Dining room 

"I couldn't find Shortbread Biscuits but I have the next best thing, Peppermint Mocha Biscuits, the Finesse of any Tea time." My past Self said before putting the extensive Tray down, "I've got 3 more trays so bare with me!" 

"Why is he being so nice to us?" Weiss asked 

"I was always a Gentleman no matter what year it was, he's me Remember" I replied "so we have to be good guests and stay calm, and especially when you're addressed by him erm Me" I explained. 

"I'll be right out with the 2nd Tray!"my past self shouted.

"What's wrong with you, you invite us inside and make us wait, a." Nora was cut off, "There's a lot of us, that's why we're talking so long, if I knew you were about to call my past self a bad host, it would not have went well." I hissed 

"I'll help 'us' with that" I said rushing in and Grabbing the Tray that was still on the Countertop.

Moments later 

"This tea is bitter, but savoury" Blake comments with a smile 

"It's the finest Rosemary tea in all England, I take that as a compliment." 'We' replied, "Correct as we have the same mindset."  
"Right you are, Picked them myself" My past self said "and the Roses are Perfectly assorted in a great Bouquet from Vernal Delights Florist, best and only Flower shop on the entire Street." 'I' said with self esteem. 

"Wow, they're Beautiful, how do you keep these so vibrant?" Ruby asked, "The best Plant Food and purest Mineral water with the healthy glow of the Sun always makes the gentlest little flowers you've ever seen, say you look like a person I've met some time ago." 

"We met 4 years ago, or do you mean someone else?" 

"Yes, you look like a woman I met at the other side of a Wormhole" 

"You mean...my mom?" 

"Summer?...oh yes you're the Spitting image of her"

"Open your gifts, you'll never see anything like them ever again."

"Soaps, I've seen soap before." Yang commented 

"Take a whiff of each of them, they're unique and exotic young Ms."

"You're right." Yang replied With Satisfaction in her eyes 

"I knew you would, they're the best ones I could find on 4 year Notice, Ms. Xiao long"

"How did you?" Yang Started 

"Call it a Hunch, you look like Ms. Emily Kestrel, worldwide Falconer with your Outfit." 'I' Replied 

"And you Look German, Snow White or Should I say Weiss Schnee." 

"It's another Hunch isn't it?" Weiss asked 

"Precisely Snowflake, pardon my saying so, but you look like Mr. Hemsworth's Daughter, Lilian." 'I' Commented. 

"Cookies? Why" Ruby asked 

"The Finest Assortment of Biscuits from a few Bakeries, I called in a few Favours and got your names, likes and dislikes."

"That would be My doing, I had to give 'us' the information so you Wouldn't be Disappointed." I explained. 

"Exactly, even if you're from a different time, I'll calibrate the Pack to travel 6 years forward this time, you'll have plenty of time to comprehend this where you'll end up, The St. London Safe house, a study, indestructible Safe house near my base of operations." 

2 hours later 

"Finished, the uprising should be stopped by then." 

"Here we go."

A/N: The next couple of Chapters will be small 2 year jumps starting at the end of Chapter 3 until Chapter 10 or at least that's what I originally Planned, see you then.


	3. The Eclipse of Time: Whitesworth in vain Part 3/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs  
Quickie: the events of the Previous chapter as well as the next Chapter never happened, the people You hear of are Just extras. 

Whitesworth's POV 

"The reasons for everything will be revealed." I Said with deeper Concern about their Wellbeing 

"But you can't even finish your Work until we return to Remnant of our time." Blake brought up as there was little realization. 

"Don't you see, I've been working this whole time, you just never asked me about it." I said with confidence and a Strong Demeanour that helped hold back Tears.  
"Well, how've you Carried your work on without your Study?" Weiss asked 

"I'm not an office worker, I'm a Field Researcher, that means I take my hand written Research with me." I explained to them  
"Oh, ok!" Yang said "But how've you known that you'd land in your home Dimension?" She asked. 

"I didn't, many other instances could have put us in another Dimension, like Dalga or Venru." I explained. 

"Dalga? Venru?" 

"Dimensions 128 and 697" I responded as we exited the wormhole. 

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!" I shouted as I Engaged my Wide-Shield and Put it in front of the Building and Dug the Rugged Side in and Slung a Hooked Line to the others.  
"Got it!" Everyone but Weiss said 

"Hold on, I'll get you" I said with the next Spool Unwraveled, "Catch!" I said as she caught the Rope.  
"Why are there hooks on the ends!?" Weiss asked 

"Don't mind them, those are Reusable Fishing lines, high Density and unbreakable." I said as I commanded my Pack to Engage Thrusters.  
"Why Fishing Lines?" They all asked 

"I didn't have Climbing Rope!" I clarified 

"Then you Should have Just engaged the thrusters right away." My past self shouted from the office window.  
"Sorry, we just came out of the Vortex" I said apologetically

"Well then, Come in, I've been expecting you" 'I' sad as I walked with the company 

"Whitesworth, are you sure you can trust yourself?" Blake asked, "That's enough! We're never going to escape this Time warp at this Rate." I said as I walked ahead, "You may as well get used to this." I dreaded for a while. 

"You'll be pleased to know that..." My past self paused, "Jenkins, will you excuse me a moment." Jenkins nodded, "We can't have this, go to the back room" we went into the Backroom and hid until Jenkins left. 

Meanwhile, Past tense POV (For now) 

"What was going on back there?" Mr. Witherspoon asked, "Rats, Nasty things they are" I could only reply, "Call an exterminator next time." Jenkins replied, "I'll make a note of that later, right now, shall we continue over some tea?" I asked with a straight face when *thud* "What was that?!" I said as I quickly stepped out, it was Harold Von Senton, "Mr. Von Senton! What a surprise, I'm already discussing something with Jenkins but come in come in."

"With all due respect, I expected more from you, My sources say that even if William is gone, the Actual activities haven't Quite Settled down, so I expect you to talk some sense into our Mislead Followers, they need a Guiding Voice, they need your help!" James said as he sipped his tea. 

"Of course, but I need time to help myself, I need to cope with my Actions during the Uprising, only then can i truly help them," I said as I walked along a Circular radius.  
"Alec, I know you need to cope, but this is serious, I can't hold out much longer than 3 Days from now." James exclaimed.  
Several hours later. 

"Come again!" I said 

End of Past tense 

"Ok, All Finished, you should just about be able to overcome the Time Vortex" my past self said as I put it on, "Carrier Mode Activated~" the voice said as They all got on  
"See you in another 5 years" I said as I left

A/N: next time, it's gonna be Whitesworth's golden years, the time of peace, See you then.


	4. The Eclipse of Time, Whitesworth in vain Part 4/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs   
Quickie: the events of the Previous chapter as well as this Chapter never happened, the people You hear of are Just extras, Also, Shagra Swarm incoming. 

Whitesworth's POV 

We Exited the Time Jump to see a Horde of Shagra flying beneath us, "What are those?!" Weiss asked, "Harvester Shagra! They're flying right for us, C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack, Eject Passengers!" The Wind was Strong but Harvesters only attacked me with one Slash, "I'll be Fine! Go find well...me!!!" I said as I Slashed at the Harvesters and Communicated Peace   
Meanwhile with the Others, Blake's POV   
We walked for What seemed like forever until finally we reached an old House, "What...is this place?" I asked as we all walked into the Ruinous Building, "I don't think we should be here." Ruby says worried for our Health. 

"Don't go in there!" A voice called out, It was this age's Whitesworth, "Why can't we go in?" I asked getting a rather sudden response, "It's the Estate my final Fight took place before the Uprising ended, It's the More unstable part of the Fight I'm worried about!" He explained, "You mustn't go in, I'm asking you to leave that place for your own Safety!!!" He added in a Loud response. 

(Past) Whitesworth's POV 

"You can't go in there because of the things I've told you, Now if you don't Vacate the Area, I'm going to do it for you." I said worried about what might happen. They get the message and leave with me to my Place, "There were a lot of people who tried to go in there, those who actually got in were killed either by fallen Beams or fell into the Flooring of that place after the Uprising, Even the Craftiest of mankind were killed in that Condemned Place" 3 of the 4 were not too obvious to tell if they were scared, Ruby on the other Hand, Was that obvious, "Aren't you glad I discouraged you." They seemed grateful to me, but being unsure about it, I asked how they were feeling, Earning "Scared" "Safer, Thank you" "Relieved" and "Not too good at the moment, but I'm glad" for answers, Vallius however was Silent throughout the Walk, in fact they was unwilling to talk throughout the entire time they had visited Earth.

Vallius' POV 

I was at a loss of Words, I never spoke for the Trip because I had nothing nice to say, and as Mistral's elite Rule 57 States: Soldiers are Allowed to speak if they have something nice or useful to say about the situation. 

Whitesworth's POV 

When I Landed Safely, I ran in search of Vallius and the others, I managed to find my Group and My past self, "Where were they?!" I said with worry in my tone, "The old Greyblood Manor, trying to go into its walls" at that I was furious, "What were you thinking trying to." I was cut off by myself, "I already gave them the scolding, no need to tell them again" I calmed down slightly, "It was still dangerous nonetheless" I said with a little less rage in my voice. "You'll be surprised how amazed I was at this trip through time" Vallius finally said. I was impressed by the way Vallius was handling this, "That's amazing, thank goodness you handled being here"   
My Past Self was also Surprised, "And you're quite the opposite of what I'd expect from a General, usually it's the Captain Who's this strict" he said in awe. 

An hour later

My past self had finished upgrades and I was finally getting us back to Remnant "This should help you get back" he said, "Thank you for your, I mean our Hospitality" I said expressing my gratitude. And so we left creating the same sequence of events that first brought me to remnant. 

A/N: I've had so many alterations in the making of these chapters, I just took very long, next chapter I think will be a Short and sweet one, see you then.


	5. The Story of Hope

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Whitesworth's POV 

There we were, the eye of the eclipse, Everyone was asking me why I'm so persistent   
"50 Earth years ago, I used to be both Feared and Revered, the overcoat I'm wearing is a reminder of all of the bloodstains I've accumulated throughout the years since then, I don't know what I've wanted for all these years because I've been deciding my own path, all my friends and allies, associates have been helping me decide whether or not to stay on Remnant" I explained with passion. 

"Then why didn't you? Mom said she actually likes you!" Ruby asked

"My Father was my top priority" I said rashly 

"Then why'd you Come back?" Yang asked concerned 

"My father Died at 75 due to Hemlock poisoning, My Mother of old age and many of my closest Friends of Disease, I Myself died the first time at 99 (101) of Black Lung disease" I started Shedding tears. 

Yang didn't know how to react, "But why keep it away from us? You were proud and Glorious in your days by the experiences we saw those days" Vallius points out   
"I wasn't that Proud, In fact I went lower than any person ever could" I said pulling out a Chipped Dagger, "This is what ended many lives, I'm what powered these deaths"   
Everyone but Vallius was astonished 

"You Killed people?! But why?" Weiss asked 

"To Protect myself, It seems like an over the top thing to do but you saw what happened when I was Spotted" I reminded them of what happened. 

"Ooh...That was my bad" Yang said guiltily to the explanation 

"And the rest of you, Couldn't you see Bloodstains?" I asked as we continued through the temporal Stream 

"...no?...Why?" Ruby asked me in deep confusion 

"Anyone who saw those were unaware that it was I who made those on my own" I explained with despair 

"The past is the past and that's what matters!" Yang said brashly 

"True, but mine's been haunting me for the time I was reborn, it's like an unshakable addiction, one that no matter how many times you try, it always comes back to you" I explained in an irritated tone. 

Everyone was by that time, taken off guard. 

"How...How could you? It's not like you to do this kind of thing." Blake spoke up 

"That's not entirely true Ms. Belladonna, I've done things like this for years, Not even bothering to feel sorry for the families of the dead" I said with dread in my voice   
"...you...you" Yang attempted to say something but stopped herself. 

"It wasn't easy, but I had no other options but to retaliate against them to regain ground on my Legacy, and to do that, I needed to kill people who had betrayed my trust, I had people killed just to prove to them that they shouldn't have left my side." I explained without hesitation but with terrible difficulty.   
"So...anything that's affected your past, has haunted you since those days? I'm...sorry to hear that, from now on we'll be more sensitive on your part" Yang said with sadness and Sympathy in her tone. 

"Thanks, I never wanted it to happen, but with my past, it happened anyways, I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way for once" I was proud of them, shedding a few tears   
The other end of the Temporal Stream was fast approaching with odds and ends tying with near Solid threads of light binding the Wormhole shut, "Brace yourselves, we're about to exit the Wormhole." As soon as the last binds were tied, they exited the Wormhole with great speeds, coming out from the Sky over the Green Grassy area of Beacon's Courtyard, "I've got this!" I pulled upward and got us right side up before we hit the ground. 

"Whitesworth!" Someone called out from the academy, it was Glynda, "Ozpin wants to talk with you about what you were doing in that Wormhole"   
"Everyone off" I ejected my passengers with light force, "I'll be right in, just tell him I'll be bringing a couple guests" she immediately goes back into the academy.   
Later at beacon tower me, James, Harold, Jenkins and Arcavius were sitting down in Ozpin's office 

"Now that everyone else is seated, tell me Where or when you were?" Ozpin asked 

"I...We were in Deltose, Earth to be precise, the exact dates were as follows" I hand over a Paper with 4 exact Dates on it 

Everyone else was surprised, "That can't be? You were...sent all the way back to the uprising? That's not possible!" Everyone but Ozpin said.   
"What's so terrible about this Uprising?" Ozpin asks 

"Besides the fact that 1000s of people rebelled against me and my good friends here, I even sent assassins out to kill the unsuspecting ones who would know me" I explained with a broken voice 

"He risked his own to defend himself, even resorting to the most unforgiving torture methods in the book" they backed my claims   
"I have more respect for you and your ranks then anyone would ever think, but after my past came a haunted Presence within me, allowing me to regain the body you see before you now" I said with vigour in my voice. 

They thought for a moment, looking amongst my guests and I and then "Why do you think your past haunted you? Was it the figments of your memory?" Ozpin asked, it was then I created a compilation of memories in a momentary blink, "All of this haunted me, deaths in the family, Being attacked at a young age, the uprising ultimately, all of this turned me into the man you see before you" I explained fervently as everything was being shown. 

"Forevermore...the deed is done, those who need to, may need me" a voice flashed in and out of the room. 

"What was that?" A look around, trying not to attack hastily. 

A/N: There's the last of that arc, I hope I can get an editor for my story, but until then, bare with me and I'll see you next chapter.


	6. The Return to Remnant

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Whitesworth's POV 

It was later revealed that The person who told us that was none other than William himself, "Alec Jack Whitesworth Senior, what an unpleasant surprise for you to see me here isn't it" at that I snapped, "What in Blazes do you want William Gregory Greystone? If I may call you that" "You, and only you, as wretched as you are, I feel like it would be worth mentioning that you have no idea what you're up against with me" he explains "You haven't answered my question in full you damn blighter! I responded aggressively "Like I said, I'm here to tell you what I just explained moments ago, Nothing more, nothing less" he walks out to the elevator and left  
It was a day or so after my explanation at Beacon tower and I decided to go to Grey's pub to treat myself to some R&R, it was after that when I met her again. 

"Going my way?" She asked in a slow calm tone 

"Depends on who's asking." I replied lightly 

"Aria, don't you remember?" At that my memory was jogged 

"Ah yes, now I remember you, You're the one who gave me the note, but I've got one question, why couldn't you just come and talk instead? I would have liked to talk over morning tea" 

"I felt shyly of myself, I couldn't just come at the risk of touching a nerve" She replied 

"I see, well once I used to be able to accomplish a great deal in seconds" I started, "But for the longest time my work was more than you'd ever expected, Some might say overwhelming!" I explained with a little feeling. 

Aria was persistent to try judging me, but after hearing the good side of things, She calmed down, "So...The Deadman, he and you are an unbreakable allegiance if I understand?" she asked out of the blue 

"Quite right, and here's something from out of the blue, Are you going to accompany me back to beacon or what?" I counter questioned, she nods and we head out towards beacon where on the way we met Yang and Blake dressed casually for the nice weather where I was dressed in a colour appropriate shirt and tie under an open v neck brown short tailed coat. 

"Hey guys, how are you?" Aria asks 

"Doing great, still recovering from burns on my legs though" Yang responds, looking to me with a narrow glare.  
"I swear I didn't know the pack would overheat from the time jumps, even my technology had its faults, and now I'm working to improve on it" Yang stops me where I am, a click of hesitation in my body language, "relax, I know you were just trying to keep us safe" I sighed in relief a bit too soon, "But if I ever see you attacking anyone, I'm going to kick your ass back to your home!" She really made my instincts kick in, "I promise, but even if I do, you'll never be able to land a hit on me" I say with fair warning.  
"Understood, but if you stop one moment, I can help you out" Yang expresses a little more sympathy and understanding as well as passion.  
"That's a bit more comforting but at the same time I don't know whether to feel good or uncomfortable with the situation" I was a bit uncomfortable but I kept it hidden with a smile. 

"Don't feel anything more than you need to, it's your mind, not mine" she replies with an uncharacteristic tone  
"Oh and might I ask what's with the casual outfits" Yang was wearing a low cut tank top with the words 'Hottest girl alive' in bold letters across her chest and on the back was a pair of flames, A pair of bike shorts and flip flops, Blake's outfit was a blue top with a cat on it saying 'Nya!' And the back exhibits the cat from behind, jean shorts and nice black flip flops and her usual cute Cat ears. "We're off to the beach, maybe you could join us?" Blake offers kindly, "Thanks, I need a break after all I've been through" I say with a monotonous voice, "I may be old but there's still a time when I feel 80 years younger but with the passing hours, I wouldn't be surprised if I feel wary" I said with admission to my flaws.  
"It's cool, just don't get...dramatic" Yang said before we all went to the beach  
"Will definitely try" I said with a persistent tone 

Moments later I make a confession before getting to the beach, "here's something I've been meaning to get off my chest, I'm a good swimmer but a veteran to the sea in dire situations, making it quite easy to rescue people" 

"Maybe later you can test yourself against me?" yang offers after hearing my claim 

"Maybe, but I warn you, my hand to hand is better than anyone's in any case" I advise before we get to the beach.  
"I mean in both cases of rescue and combat, they allow wrestling on the beach here, but only for Sport" she responded to me  
"Well, be ready to see my Sporting side, race you to wherever you feel will attract a crowd" I implied a race as I took foot to a speed not even Yang or Blake could believe. 

They were clearly surprised by my acceleration, "Catch me if you can Slow Pokes!" 

They immediately try to catch up to me but failed a good few times, until I get to the Place I want to try my hand to hand at with Yang  
"Ready to get kicked down?" Yang asks 

"On the contrary, you're the one who's ass will be quickly beaten" I say as I discard my coats, leaving me in a red dress shirt  
"Bring it on" she charges in and tries to pin me in a corner, but with my awareness it was impossible  
"You're not as good as you may seem to be" I caught her arm with my left and Riposted with my right arm, knocking her back a couple feet  
Yang wiped whatever fluids were left from the punch and said "You're going to pay for that, although I have to admit you have a good arm" and fired shots from Ember Celica as if to merely keep me away 

"Temper Temper, here's a true gun for you" I pull out my Callister K-38 custom Flintlock Shotgun and fired combustible Bullets that would explode the moment the casings were heated up enough. 

As soon as Yang's Semblance activated, the Bullets Exploded simultaneously and whipped up enough sand to Blind anyone within a 5 mile radius in seconds  
"That wasn't even remotely powerful" but at that comment, Yang was almost taken aback when I lit up in a Psychronian power.  
"Extecora hunra jaxca vitrho Nura Ephengatora!!!" Translation: From the four ancient eyes of Hycoria, I summon Xythero the Dawn Goddess, in that order as a dark haired Girl emerges from my energy surge 

"Bow down to me child!" Xythero says as Yang is completely submerged in light, emerging then with a white cloak in addition to her outfit  
"What the, How is this..." She was clearly confused as to how it happened, she tries to attack but is held back by a spectacular force  
"I want to introduce you to someone I met at your age, the Psychronian Dawn Goddess Xythero, a Blessed of the entire 36 that exist in Psychronian legend." I say as I emerge with a White cloak similar to Yang's but longer 

"Correct, and unlike my Brother Fythero, I can make a person in my image and give them blessings as pure as a Chant for hope" Xythero explains in short, We all got to know Eachother in the meantime. 

Ruby's POV 

Weiss was being her usual self but I wasn't as bothered as the other students, so I decided to Visit Yang at the beach, quickly I got changed and headed over in a rush. 

A/N: Hello, it's me again, in the next chapter you will Witness the rest of this scene and eventually, Pyrrha and Jaune alone together, that is if I decide to, see you then.


	7. The Peace is Back

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Ruby's POV 

I get to the beach and see Whitesworth, Yang, Blake and someone I've never seen before, Was she an associate to Whitesworth? A Ghost? A Goddess?, I just wasn't sure so I asked, "Who...are you?" The strange woman turns around and cloaked me in light, as I emerged, I was wearing the same White Cloak as Whitesworth, Yang and Blake.  
"I am Xythero, Goddess of the Dawn" She responds as we're mysteriously held in Place  
"What's going on?" I asked, struggling against the ground 

Whitesworth's POV 

I was simply surprised by this altercation but delighted the circumstances, "I don't say this very often but, I'm Somewhat intrigued by this Meeting, perhaps you'd all like to introduce yourselves to her?" I offered 

They were surprised but also eased up on in terms of the force, so they introduced themselves. "Yang Xiao Long" "Blake Belladonna" "Ruby Rose"  
Weiss arrived Moments later and waited for the right time to tell me I was being disorderly with my hand to hand.  
"Pleased to meet you all" she bows and released them from the strange force 

"Sorry about this, They're just having hand to hand but I don't know why Ruby arrived" I respond after a while. 

"I arrived I mean came to enjoy the beach but with your friend here I" Ruby says before I cut her off 

"Not friend, One of my many guardians" I responded clearly 

"Are you Planning on doing anything in terms of Visiting anyone?" Yang asked out of the Blue. 

"A trip to the Schnee Mansion to work out an agreement with Mr. Schnee" I start, "After that, a trip all the way to Menagerie, Meeting Blake's family will be in order after my bloody encounter with Salem back then, you know? A business trip" I explained with a few demeaning details. 

"Why our Families in particular?" Weiss and Blake asked. 

"I want to get to know them better, like I've gotten to know you four better" I responded with an understanding tone  
"If it'll help me get my grades higher than standard, I'm allowing it" Weiss jokes 

"I guess it's alright..." Blake said somewhat uneasy. 

"My Airship to atlas leaves in 2 hours, I'll be going now, just promise you won't let anyone near my research papers alright? They're full of delicate information" I exclaimed with a tired grin on my face. 

"We won't" Ruby said in reply as I started heading off to my scheduled flight. 

I arrived an hour later and waited for the next airship, "I wonder what the heck the meeting will be like?" I think to myself  
"Excuse me sir? But your flight is about to take off" the receptionist says 

"Yes, I'll be right there!" I rushed to the airship hastily, evenly using a constant hover on my Pack 

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, THIS AIRSHIP IS BOUND TO ATLAS" the announcement says 

"Thank goodness I'm on time" I say as the airship takes off, I pull up a document containing Blank Document names and a Key to each.  
"Once I finish this trip, I'll not only have the means to protect them, But I'll be able to help them as well, I hope" I thought to myself as the maximum altitude was reached  
"Are you Alec Jack Whitesworth Sr.?" A woman asked 

"Why I am, Why do you ask?" I respond 

"I'm an atlesian member of your Supporters, I've been following your efforts since the beginning" she explained, "I'm glad to see someone recognizes me for that, Now if you'll excuse me I've got a few things to set up" I start up my work and mind Nobody else's business and type out the sensitive documents  
"Atlas is just a couple hundred miles away, so I better work fast" I hasten my typing and make no mistake in the process. 

As I get to the last few words, The airship started landing, "WE HAVE ARRIVED IN ATLAS, PLEASE ENJOY YOUR TIME HERE" I was surprised but convenienced by the standings, "At least I'm here, now where's Schnee manor?" I half mumble to myself as I continue off the flight to the streets of Atlas, even taking an underground road to avoid attention until finally I arrived at the Schnee manor, of course I was still a bit uneasy, but also relieved nobody had caught wind of my plans. 

"Anyone in?!" I knock 3 times then call out 

The door Suddenly creaks open as if it was unlocked, a man walks out to greet me, "ah yes, news of your arrival has reached Mr. Schnee, come in" I walk in and I see a very wide open room occupied only by 2 Statues near the Front Staircase 

"Mr. Schnee is expecting you, do you want me to..." He starts 

"I much rather you not, unless you want raining daggers below your arm, Now I have a little business proposal to make" I explain  
"And I'm sure it'll be fair to assume he'll agree" 

"I hope so, otherwise I'll have to bring up benefits and even little subtexts within the contract" I counter as I walk into Jaques' Office  
"Ah yes, Alec Jack Whitesworth Sr. Pull up a seat and we can talk" he offers 

"This isn't simply going to be a talk for very long before I bring up something I prepared." I explain as I sit down and pour myself some tea  
"I can handle serving myself by the way, I always take 3 lumps of sugar and around 13 Drops of lemon juice" 

I produced a small vial with a dropper filled with lemon juice and a tabletop sift customized to sift into any height or style of teacup provided it hovers just 2 inches above the cup, I start sifting 3 Sugar cubes into the cup, after I finish I wiped the sift and started counting the drips of lemon juice as I carefully apply exactly 13 drops of lemon juice to the tea  
"How is your little project? Pathetic as always" he gawked at my project as if to say he didn't believe me. 

"It's actually been going smoothly, I have a good 123,258,891 new supporters." Of course i was talking about the entire project and it's terms.  
"That's inconceivable I mean, that's no proof of your trustworthiness" 

"Well then, maybe my Little business proposal will change your thinking"  
"And maybe it won't" he rashly spat at me as I not only plunged a dagger into the table in slight annoyance but also laid out the agreement papers facing him  
"The agreement for partnering with the Rose foundation" I said as I slide the papers closer, "I highly urge you not to miss a detail, Mr. Schnee or there will be small consequences down the road" I advise as I finish my tea  
After around 3 hours of reading, I manage to ask, "How is this parametric set of circumstances." 

"How do you expect maintenance on my new android workers?" He asks  
"For one thing they don't need maintaining because they run on a super efficient plasma core battery, and another thing, they do work twice as fast as the Faunus do so you can relinquish their working conditions as soon as tomorrow if you agree to my conditions" 

"I suppose that would be evolution in progression" Jaques remarks as he signs away complaining rights  
Hours later everyone was happy, "I don't know what to say...you helped me through a burden" Jaques remarks 

"A little goes a long way, Consider the androids delivered at 12 PM Atlas Time" and the scene fades to black as a new short begins 

RWBY X Gentleman's Alliance Cross Crossover Part 1: Ruby the Alliance's Newcomer (Crescent rose in this segment is just a Pen length Red Bladed Dagger with her initials on it, And Ruby is 17 Years old) 

One Day, Ruby Cross arrives at Beaconmantle Castle's Cross Academy 

"Is anyone in here?..." She hesitated as she walked through the dark Hallway until a rather tall male figure walked up behind her 

"Looking for someone?" At that Shivers started Vibrating down her Spine, Making her jump 

"Don't come any closer" she draws her dagger Crescent Rose and points it at him 

"Why, I'm your Professor, Ozpin Krantz, And I have had word of your arrival" he says as he lowers the tip of the dagger with his covered hand 

"This is strange" she said as she was accompanied to the first year classroom 

A/N: Part 2 Comes next Chapter, expect it to be shorter than this chapter, I'm terribly sorry for this one, it took me around 2 months to finish at the t


	8. Fun Day off Activities Part 1/3

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Whitesworth's POV 

It was a Sunday much like any other, Boring, Laid back and undisturbed until I get a call, it was Blake asking me to go out to Vale Park to meet her for something, I couldn't say no but at the same time I was already mobilized toward Aaltos to find something, so I decided to take Blake's request and understand the nature of her summoning me.  
"What is the meaning of this, I was just heading to Aaltos to take a request from Tanager, Shall I ask what's more Important than that?" At that I was shown a summerscape selfie from Summer who had wrote that she wanted me to meet her somewhere in Beachside Vale, "I see...Tanager, I'll be doing your request later...I understand......you what?!!...I know but....yes I know it's important, I'll send drones in my place!" I ended the call as I summoned Scourer Drones to go to Aaltos in my place as I left to the beach.  
Later, at Beachside Vale, I find Aria in some sort of fit, I try to approach but she attacks with Gash, resulting in my blocking the attack, nullifying the blow, "What's your angle, I thought we established peace?!!!" I say as I struggle to break the distance as I noticed an emptiness in her eyes, "This has Greystone's name written all over it" I managed to knock her out with a Sonic Blast from my Arm Brace, I quickly rush to the beachfront before Aria Woke up back to normal. 

Raven's POV 

Whitesworth was taking too long for me to think of anything else but insulting actions against him, but at the same time I was feeling seldom scared, that of course didn't have any effect on my mind. 

Whitesworth's POV 

I had arrived with a huffing motion as I stopped in place, although i could have used my C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack to escape, I decided to run, regrettably, "I 'wheeze' I'm here" I'm terribly winded as I catch my breath, "What's eating your back old..." Taiyang was stopped by Qrow, "At least he has the exercise done, now Whitesworth, tell us what happened" Qrow asked, "I was coming here when Suddenly Aria attacked me, so naturally without killing her, I knocked her out, and on top of that, she was being controlled by a Hypnotic Method only known by Mr. Greystone, one thing's for sure is that William was correct about one thing" I replied, Summer was flustered upon hearing it, so I explained to them my meeting with Ozpin the other day being joined by Jenkins, Arcavius, James and Harold, and that I had heard a voice before we had left Ozpin's Office, Everyone was enthralled by the fact we met a few moments later, and that he said I had no idea what I was up against with him, he was right of course. 

"What was the meeting about and how did he get here to Remnant, I thought you killed him" Qrow asked 

"The meeting was for where we were when we entered the Eclipse of time, and I'm not sure how he got here, unless..." I was clutching my face with my other hand, "I killed him, but maybe he reincarnated like I had" I remarked finally loosing my grip  
"Like I said Ladies, Gentlemen, Alec, you have no idea what you're up against, I've already effectively put people under my brainwashing" Mr. Greystone said as he walked by, "Mark my Words, I will finish you off like I did 56 Years ago!" I said as I pulled a Dagger and pointed at him vigilantly, "Pathetic, always putting others before yourself, Typical Hero of the century, I almost feel sorry for you" He walks towards me specifically, "Almost you Wretched Bastard's Slave!" At that I was about ready to stab him in the chest and Bury a Literal Hatchet in his new Grave, "This is always how I do things, I advance several Steps ahead of you" I said as not more than 7 seconds later, a large wound across his chest was visible, "this is what you get to start, next time it may just be your skull" I walk away unscathed as Mr. Greystone falls to the ground coughing. 

"Allow this to be a warning to you for insulting my business skills, now, let us never speak of this again, is that clear" I declare, "You have no idea what you're up against, I've done it to your closest comrades amongst your newer acquaintances." He said as he brushed himself off and Walked away, "he said closest, Does that mean...?" Qrow asked, "No, I have much closer contacts than Summer, but what he didn't anticipate is that I knew how to snap people out of it without having to kill them as a last resort, I'll tell you on the way there" I rushed over to Beacon along with STRQ as I start worrying about whether or not to mention anyone yet, "Who's on your list of closest acquaintances here?" Qrow asked me on the way there 

"There's Yang, Pyrrha and Ozpin as examples, but there's also Vallius and Tanager, and I doubt Ozpin would be affected" I said as we got to the School, where 6 or 7 people were waiting, "Must obey master Greystone..." They all said in unison. 

"That's not good, They want me, and when someone wants me in Greystone's command, they want me dead" I draw my scythe to decoy the effect on Greystone that I'd kill them, "Qrow, cover me, I'll try and get my arm Brace charged up, Raven, Block any path to me, And Summer, Prepare yourself for battle in case there should ever be an attack against me" I made my commands as I leapt to the side and Blocked the attack that had come towards me with the handle of my scythe, immediately I pushed backwards as I prepare my sonic waves, I fire and everyone went down due to the intense sound and force of the pulses. 

Hours later, the memory of the command was dejected from their brains, as was the brainwashing due to my attack, "in what sick, twisted!..." Raven Shouted at me, "It was William's fault, didn't you pay attention to his declaration?" I said in a countering tone, "He said he was gonna turn the closest of my acquaintances against me, That means that they aren't the only ones, there will be more one of these days, eventually I'm gonna have to face him with honour, instead of retreating like I always have" I said with defiance and superstition  
"Why didn't you make that clear in the first place!?" Taiyang Shouted at me, resulting in me having to hold him back with one of my hands, "Because I knew if I told any of you at all, he'd try even harder to kill me, redoubling his efforts and trying harder, and so on you rat sacked blighted piece of distasteful garbage!" Of course I had overreacted and said a few things I had regretted later, "Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I have to take care of something elsewhere" I storm off, leaving questions in their minds. 

Not too long after, I feel a strange presence, "Who goes there...I'm warning you!" I say as no response was given, a shadow was in the depths as not a moment later, a banshee starts looming toward me. "This is a rather disappointing turn out, I'll likely get killed by them, but anything else is better than being a statute figure in the middle of the forest" I run towards beacon, only just making it without getting petrified, "My my that was so damned close it wasn't funny" at that, I sensed Qrow behind me as I watched the banshee retreat into the forest, "What wasn't funny?" I could tell by Qrow's Mannerisms that he was furious at me, not even paying attention to the surroundings, "Nothing of great significance to your anger" I was locked out shortly after as the banshee sensed me and Rushed at me, ready to turn me to stone, in the very instance it Clawed at my coat, I started turning to stone from the claw marks outward, nobody was watching me as I was immediately turned into an unnerved Statue, Hands splayed outward from my body and in an unbalanced footing, "Help...Me" my head was covered when I was finished. 

the next day, Summer walked by (As my extra sensory power was still intact) "Hmm, wonder who put this here?" She said as she kicked my left leg and walked off.  
An hour later, the banshee returned to steal my energy, but was immediately stopped by Blake, Gambol Shroud completely lodged in its Skull as it Fainted, Obstructing into a Shadow easily unnerving enough to scare anyone, "What's this?!" She Runs away without looking at me. 

A few hours later Qrow walks by without a care and pays no mind to me until I establish a mental link, "I was hiding from what you've doomed me to be turned to stone from, An Arcadia's Cladian Banshee, now hurry before my Conscious mind expires..." The Link was abolished as Qrow ran to my study and retrieved my Tome and got straight to me before I lost subconsciousness, "Now, repeat after me" 

"Deprodelka Esuul Dokra Meliok!" We said at the same time and with that, my Statute form started reverting back to Skin and Bone with the exception of my balance intact, "Thank goodness that's over, The Only thing left to do is apologize, I'm sorry, I had a bad day and things got overwhelming." I said as I left a Blood red Card on the door, "I only expect Team RWBY to find these, Take that one and leave it somewhere Rub-erm Ms. Rose will Find it later, I'll take the others and Hide them in Different Parts of Beacon" neither Qrow nor Ozpin knew these were anniversary party invites, I had given them and the other Students their cards much earlier. 

"Much of my Work is surrounding different things from Black veils to the recreation of the fencing clubs Arcavius used to host" I murmur to myself as I walk around, looking for ideas on what to do next, "A petition would have been in order ages ago if Arcavius wasn't too busy with his own problems right now" suddenly, "Excuse me? Whitesworth if I might have a talk with you" I turn to see Pyrrha holding an invite I had slipped under the door, "Certainly, what do you need?" I stop and listen, "What is this for? I'm intrigued by it" she asked, "the 5th anniversary party for the Rose Foundation supporting my Kingdom protection Project for 5 years of service, it's going to have a good amount of Charity Events on the side" I explained, "Spread the information to Jaune and the others, just keep it from Team RWBY till they get their invites" I close my statement, "Alright, Consider it spread" she walks away. 

RWBY X Gentleman's Alliance Cross Crossover Part 2: A Day in the Dorm Note: Short Part because I wanna finish this 

As Ruby entered her dorm after classes concluded, she was absolutely ready to sleep when suddenly, there was a knock on the door, it was the Welcome Committee, Weiss Schnee, Blake Nightshade Belladonna and her own sister, Yang Rose-Xiao long, a senior at the high school, Ruby could do nothing but smile and feel welcome when the incentives were given, gifts to her to keep forever, "Wow...I don't know what to say, thank you!" Ruby was at a loss of words. 

A/N: this was a nice Chapter, the next one is a very interesting banquet.


	9. Fun Day off Activities Part 2/3

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

A week later, Whitesworth's Office at Noon, Whitesworth's POV 

I swear I was only writing sweet nothings in my books and Note pads when suddenly, "WHITESWORTH!!!" I was interrupted by Yang walking into my office angry, I'd known that because I almost went deaf, "What is it, I'm very busy right now!" I replied in slight annoyance, "Why didn't you return my messages about your invitation?!" She shouted at me, "Stop Yelling! I'm already hard of hearing, I don't need to go Deaf too Ms. Xiao Long!" I explained as I picked the excess wax from my ears with a Cloth I always keep to the left of my paperwork, "What's the meaning of the invite? Something big? Small? Somewhere in between?" She asked with a slightly calmer demeanour, "Ok, you got me, this is an invitation to an anniversary Party in honour of my service to Remnant" I explained chuckling a bit, "I wanted it to be a surprise, The whole of Beacon is attending it, so I expect this to help you understand the meaning of the hard work that I've been doing for the past couple years" unlike me, Yang was furious at my giddiness, Making it difficult to find much of an eye to eye vibe. 

"You can't keep hiding these half truths, the last one almost got us killed" she reminds me of the unintended turnabout that happened those cold weeks of pure agony, "That wasn't my Fault, it opened on its own, You can't blame me or anyone I'm close friends with, If you're going to keep insulting me, then I may as well be Dead!!!! Now leave my office please" I turn away with pure Spitefulness of that day, "I'm s-" I cut her off, "I said leave, the Damage is already done, I'm surprised you aren't ashamed of yourself for this" I raise a hand then swiftly punch the desk, leaving a small indent and a crack or two as she leaves without saying anything.   
"Never come back unless I feel the need to call you" I say in her absence as I go back to my notes and Important papers. 

A while later I finished my Daily Paperwork and head out to the garrison to take inventory of my C.U.T.T.E.R. fleet, all present and accounted for as long as I had help guarding the Garrison itself from thieves in the night, Might still within the fleet with a Skiff and 3 Sky Skimmers, all in repair for the time being, I finished the inventory check with a 100% on my reports. 

And so I prepare to head to my Training arena to watch the Students Attack the Training equipment with persistence, "Good job, Really make a dent in them, that's what they're here for, Exercise!" I say as I watch proudly as they trained, an hour later heading to an airship Station to fly to Atlas and to the event Location.   
Once I arrived, I made the preparations I planned and had already made almost everything perfect within an hour before the opening ceremony, "Ah yes, we've certainly done it in time, eh Jenkins?!" I said in a cheery tone, "That we did Alec, that we did!" Jenkins said cheerfully, "and all it took was a little Elbow grease, some of which was literal because of my Arm Brace" I remarked laughing at my little joke. 

"The moment this ends, I will be sifting through bookshelves for a good book or an archive and completely add the day to it" I exclaimed in an exhausted tone.   
Just then, the First Guests arrive from Atlas, being the first amount of guests I expected, "Welcome one and all, Jenkins will Gladly take your coats, and Harold will help you around the place to the main Ballroom, I'm sure you won't have a problem" I explained as I charged myself with welcoming manager, "I dare say you are looking very pristine today all!" I doff my hat at them. 

Meanwhile in another place 

A Woman in a Mysterious hood was walking down a street, Silent in her stupor, and never lifting much more than her head to the rain, not knowing what to expect anytime soon.   
Back with Yang and Co. 

Yang was Sobbing at the things I said but couldn't help thinking all of her surprise attacks were the reason at fault, perhaps the reason was in front of her that day as she got out of the Beacon Locker room, Now Written in Black was a note reading "Ms. Xiao Long, you've been Antagonizing me for far too long, And I fear that You'll one day be the Death of me, I'm sorry but you've Lost more than a Parent and or Guardian, But my Trust, so until your reckless questioning towards me stops, I can't Find any reason to believe anything you have to say, Much less Trust you. Sincerely and most unsettlingly: Alec Jack Whitesworth Sr." At that she started to question her own mistakes, How could she be so Blind of my truest intentions., She was overwhelmed with the feel of Self hate and spiralling Despair.

Back at the Party 

Jenkins walked up to me when the second wave of guests arrived, "Is there something wrong? Because I'm here if you ever want to talk." He asked, "I feel like I've been too hard on Ms. Xiao Long, But she's earned some of it because she questioned my motives and my keeping things from everyone, Telling me I almost got them killed when I was the true victim!" I explained with a mix of anger and Sorrow, "I see, But did she really deserve what happened this morning, or were you being Far too hard on her? That's the question you have to ask yourself" Jenkins explained to me, "ok, but if your reasoning is wrongly used, it's on me" I said as I Politely Walked away to another room with one hand over my Red eye, Trembling Slightly as if my Power was Utterly imbalanced. 

Back to Yang and Co. 

When things got worse, Yang hadn't been thinking about anything but the note on the Locker room Door, She decided to take the opportunity to go to the Party with the rest of the Academy, but not without seeing to the Airship accompanied by the rest of her teammates to Apologize for all the judging she's done, little did she know she'd be pulled aside for a separate apology. 

Hours later, Whatever time it is in Atlas if it was 4:52 PM in Vale, Everyone from Vale made it safe and sound, With many of the guests, Little did I realize he was gonna get a heartfelt apology from yang. 

At the moment Yang walked into the lobby, I pulled aside Yang and said "Ms. Xiao Long, I just wanted to say" we said in unison apparently, "No you first" I insisted, "Alright, I'm sorry about earlier, can you forgive me for offending you in anyway?" She apologized, her eyes closed as tears welled up in her eyes, I took her in close and said, "And I'm Sorry for Making you feel terrible back then!" The sob fest lasted a long 20 minutes, but we eventually got it out of our systems. 

Back in the banquet hall, me and Jenkins were about to make a speech, Everyone was gathered at the main hall, Everything perfectly arranged in place from gifts from the public to Food and drinks, "Attention, Might I have everyone's attention please?!" Jenkins starts off as everyone turned their attentions immediately towards the both of us, "4 Score 52 months ago, I arrived here in a Time Space portal, Dreary, untrusting of the landscapes, scared, Even a little suspicious, but after introductions to the kind and unkind alike of Beacon academy, allowing myself to become close to them, to form some uneasy and underwhelming bonds, and now after many personal Demons being faced, many challenges being posed, I stand before you with an iron clad message, and that message is that I am flattered that everyone has truly trusted me for this long!" I made my half of the speech known. 

"And I have been around for 47 of those long, Distant months, Being Alec's Ally and dear friend, I was there for him when he's faced these demons, and it's normal because I'm sure that everyone here has faced their own personal demons! Cheer to everyone who's been overcoming personal demons, but anyway this speech has more than just details of our services, this is about celebrating the 4 and one third years of service, I ask of you all to take a minute of silence as Alec here arranges the next Hour's Event!" The entirety of the minute was dedicated to the next event. 

Many hours later. Everything was done as everyone was already gone, Everyone except Yang, me, Jenkins, Arcavius and Harold, in which case we took the C.U.T.T.E.R. Skiff back to Vale. 

A/N: That was a Fun and Dramatic chapter, Carefully curated so expect more drama and climactic scenery, Hope to see you again soon, Peace!


	10. Fun Day off Activities Part 3/3

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Whitesworth's POV 

After the banquet, I was more thoroughly enjoyed by the presences of many, Albeit unusual, I still say it was a good day for tea. "Summer Rose, I only vowed to catch up with lost time with you, But for now I will fight until peace is Wrought throughout Remnant and Psychrone in general, just know that I have utter trust in you, Sincerely, Alec Jack Whitesworth Senior..." I wrote in an envelope and had hand delivered to her mailbox before proceeding with morning protocols.   
First, the Sparring matches me and Yang established on our way back, "Well, Let's get Started" I get into a defensive position and brace myself, "Oh it's on!" She said as she charged right for me, only to be blocked by my arm brace and countered with a latch grip from my free hand, causing Yang to stumble backwards, Yang charges in for a final practice attack, I intercept it using my Arm Brace, Triggering a shockwave. "You were tough! I haven't been this invigorated in 42 years" I said as I head to the garrison to check the inventory, everything was present and accounted for and then some. Finally I head straight to Ozpin's Office and relay my Current plans to him, "Myself and James will make a trip to Vacuo, then Jenkins will visit Vallius and Noire to discuss military ties accordingly, in the meantime, Harold will make certain everything here remains in tact." I explained as I laid out a hand drawn copy of my plans in a 4 point plot. 

Later within a Dark Conclave pointed against me, A man stepped up and made a statement, "We must work together to defeat Whitesworth!" The man whom is now identified as William Greystone said, "I happen to know that his public reach has spanned all across the world here, I've already affected his Closest allies, so now they're sleeper agents for me and me alone." He adds as the conclave concluded. 

Back At Beacon 

I managed to get myself together as somehow I was feeling that I needed to do something deeply important for the coming days. "Why do I sense Grimm Activity when no Grimm Exist near Vale, Unless...Oh no!" I suddenly realized as I ran over to Beacon's Tower, Knowing Fully well that I was in danger. "Ozpin, I must warn him of the coming Attack!" I kicked the ground as my Balance caused me to Fall to the ground face first, My face was covered in Dirt, Scratches and Open Wounds as I reached the entrance, to cover it up, I put on a Half Mask to Conceal the side of my face that was the most battered up, "Ozpin, I fear there may be another Wave of Grimm, But I don't understand, half of the sensed presences are human, but...I knew he'd pull this again!" I pondered, "I think that Salem may have reached William Greystone, Your...Friend?" Ozpin's saying "friend" echoed through my head as the Reaper's eye shone through my Half Mask, Shattering the Mask itself, revealing a face full of Bloody Scratches, Dirt and Glass From my right Spectacle Lens. "I urge you to Look Away! Now!!!" I barked and turned myself as the glow started to petrify rock into Solid Ashstone, "Aaaaaugh!!!!" I shouted as the Area started destabilizing as if Time and Space had itself opened beneath me and my Body then Sealed up because of Verunius' Time Space Powers, "Don't Refer to that Backstabbing Bastard as a friend, He tried many times to kill me and he may still be persistent in his objective." I was somewhat furious that Mr. Greystone was referred to as such. "At least now I know not to make the same mistake." 

An hour later 

"Well then, Now that that's been established, let's move forward with the conversation, There's also been signs of Grimm Attacks, But however I spotted a nest atop the second column on the left wing, perhaps an Insidivous Shagra had been nested for some time now, I think that's why the Grimm activity had been downed a lot in the past year, Insidivous Shagra have enough loyalty towards their homes that they've been known to kill every threat that crosses their eyes, tearing them apart in a matter of seconds." I remarked as I calmed myself. 

Later, With Team RWBY, Ruby's POV 

We had a great weekend outing in the city, so great that we decided to take a detour to that place Whitesworth is always rambling on about, "Ok, Let's get down to our post outing drinks" Yang Declared as we all cheered and walked into the Greyish Bar, It wasn't all that exciting and everything was either Damaged or already too old to appeal to any of us. "Hi, We'd like something to Drink Please" I said as we took 4 Bar Stools. 

"Hhhm, Alright, What'll it be Ladies?" The Bartender asked as he was cleaning out a cup. 

"Just a Soda Water Please!" I said 

"Black Tea!" Weiss Said Slightly Cheerfully 

"Will you settle with an Atlesian Brew Coffee? Top of its time" Weiss Nodded. 

"The Finest Thing you have" Blake said as the Bartender pointed to a Green Tea on the menu, at that, Blake was ecstatic on the inside...I think. 

"And A Strawberry Sunrise, if you have." Yang said cheerfully as she kept her cool 

"Alright, Coming up girls" he said as he started the orders up, "Believe it or not, I used to be a young Huntsman like you" he said as he kept himself occupied. 

"Really?" I ask confused 

"You bet your Red Hood I was! You're looking at Marksman Extraordinare, Grey Pewter, Former Leader of Team GRVL." He says as he hands their drinks over. 

"What happened then? Deaths, Famine?" Weiss asked as she took the first sip of her beverage. 

"Reg is out in Mistral, Vern is dead, her oldest daughter Vern Jr. Is taking her place and Lycanthrope, Let's just say she went down in history for killing 100000 Beowolves and isn't talking to the team anymore, although every day I look at the portrait, I wish they were all here to enjoy this with me." Grey says as he Looked over to a portrait of the 4 Huntsmen and Huntress, shedding a tear. 

"...well maybe we can help you, do you know where Reg Lives?" Grey immediately Gave Us an address paper with the name Reg Galleon and an address labeled Vern Eclipse Jr. And an Address to the Vacuo Gladiator Arena. 

"That's where they all are, Remember to Refer to them by their first names, they'll think it's me and decide I'm a fool." He said as he sent us off on our search. 

A couple hours later in Mistral 

We arrived in the Capital and find a Secluded black lined house, "Hello? Hello!?" The Door Creaks open to reveal a Tall Man, Very well built and extremely powerful looking, "Yeah, Who are you?" He asked, "Well, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY of Beacon" The man Looks at them Fiercely, "Huntresses eh, You have my respect, The Name is Reggie Galleon, but most people call me Reg For short!" He introduced himself   
"We're here because a teammate of yours Sent us" He Pauses, "Grey...That man was our leader, and he turned his Back on us all!" He Punched the Ground, "I'll Come but only if he's gonna apologize for leaving us in the Dirt like Seeds" he said Brushing his fist off, "Listen Here you!" But Yang was cut off by Reg's Weapon, A Large Sledgehammer with a Dust Port in the Faces, "Don't oppose me! Now Leave!" Yang Charged in, Only to be Obliterated by Reg's Large and Imposing Weapon, "You think I'm Blind enough to not see that coming? Well think again you headstrong Daughter of an ashamed mother!!!" That set yang down so far down that she couldn't fight any further. 

"Now then, I would have agreed to come peacefully if it weren't for how headstrong your friend is" Reg walks away, leaving a Depressed Yang in his Wake.   
"ENOUGH!!!" Whitesworth Barks Angrily with his Red Blade in his Grasp, "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" He barks again, "Who are you, Old man?" That set him off, He rushed in with his Scarlet blade as Reg Raised his sledgehammer. 

"Gyaaaaaaah!!!" Whitesworth shouted as he Took his opportunity to Slash Vigilantly as he cut off the Sledge Head and Struck Reg Several Times. "Who am I? Who am I?!! I'm Your Demise unless you Cease your damned Harassment! Now as I said before, ENOUGH!!!" He took his Strongest Swing, Nearly Finishing Reg off in one final blow. 

An hour later, Whitesworth's POV 

"Many people have undermined my strength because of my age, but short lived as they all died at my hand in an Eviscerating Blow, the name is Alec, Alec Jack Whitesworth Senior, and I saw your little debacle on my way to see Tanager and Vallius for a Briefing, I'll admit that you pack a punch but you're still out-strenghtened by your muscles and less intelligent than I am, Brain over Brawn, explaining why I strike first and avoided your sledgehammer, explaining how I destroyed a silver handle however is a different story, you should really have used stronger materials you imbecile." I explained as I sipped from my travel mug, a pinch of Rose pine tea. 

"You're one to talk, They wanted me to go back to that Traitor Grey, They were the ones giving me a Hard time" I listened but also brought up a very notable point, "But you aggressed against them, and which grey are you talking about?" I asked, "The Owner of Grey's Pub!" Ruby Bowed her head in shame, I put my open hand onto her head, "He said that he wanted to get me to do this about 7 weeks ago too, of course I had to decline because of the Grimm attack at Beacon, mind you I single handedly summoned the Drones and the army of huntsmen and huntresses established at the border between here and Aaltos, I even had ties to Seraph academy tighter than anyone, but if you attack my students again, you will fear my strength you Bastard!" I raised the Sharp end of my broadsword to his neck, "Is this clear?!" I asked as he surrendered any trace of anger. 

"Now answer me clearly what you didn't answer to them before shall we? Will you join Grey at his pub for this reunion?" I asked, to which he responded with "I guess I should, but don't expect the others to agree so easily, they're strong fighters and can't stand intruders." He added some more, "Well then, We may see how strong they are without their weapons" I said as I welded Reg's Sledge back onto the Handle, "You're lucky I didn't kill you!" I said as I finally got back to my job. 

Ruby's POV 

We were all shocked by what just happened, "if the old timer insists, then I guess I'll go, but only for the sake of seeing the sad sack of a leader we used to have." Reg responded as he dropped his sledge which we will now call Primordial Titan. 

"But since you're looking for her, I'll take you to where Vern Lives" he Revs up a Car he restored himself from an old friend. 

3 Hours of Driving later 

"So.. What's she like?" Yang asks, "Oh, Vern was a Nice Woman, kind, Caring, but also not afraid of death, she has a saying for it, if you stare into the eyes of a Grimm long enough, that Grimm becomes just another kick in the leg compared to death, her daughter is always living up to her dear mother, she's not going to like that I brought visitors to see her so let old Reg here take care of things here" we arrived at a house in middle class Argus, it was a bright Green, "Now you wait here, I'll be right back with an answer." Reg gets out and knocks on Vern's Door, Standing patiently at the bright red doorstep. 

"Who is it?" A somewhat Childish yet mature voice shouts out, "It's me, Reg" she opens the door as she steps out, she was slightly shorter than Reg in comparison, she had a Mint Green Brooch in her hair with a Lavender coloured Moon and a Soft Lavender Coloured Outfit on, a nice bright Dress and Boots so Nice that they compliment her physical appearance, her weapons were Dust Swords. 

"You know that old thing will die one of these days you big lunkhead" Reg was a bit ticked because of the insult but came out with the question, "Supposedly Grey wants to get back together, would you be able to join us?" Vern cocks an eyebrow as she frowns on the vehicle, "What do you mean...We?" She became shadowy as her Sunhat became a Veiled reminder of her suspicion, but little did Reg know that Vern's Semblance allowed her to detect heat signatures. "You don't have to hide them, I know you have passengers." Reg Surrendered, "Alright Girls, come out, she knows" We came out of the vehicle, "Wow, That's incredible, what's her Semblance?" Reg was about to answer but Vern Cut him off, "Heat Seeking, it Allows me to detect human and Grimm Heat Signatures alike." She explained in a lower pitched voice as she raises a Parasol over her head. "The problem is with the cold is that Argus always ends up letting more heat out of the city, so we are required to have active Fire Dust crystals in the house in a cage" She Sauntered down as the tip of her parasol made a click clack sound in addition to her boots, "You think you can make me go to the man who killed my mum, then you're mistaken unless he's suffering enough." She raised a hand as a sword flared up with fire in her lowered hand. "Whoa, We only want a chance to explain to you why he wants to have you all meet" She lowered her hand as the sword fizzled out and she sheathed it, "I'm Listening..." She says calmly. 

"Well, He said he wants to make amends with you and... He's been working at a bar for the last 18 Years." She quickly propped her leg up as she limped a bit, "Sorry you had to see me in such a bad condition, My mum had dead legs too, and...I've inherited her ailment, I'm required to walk with a cane but I chose the tip of a parasol instead..." She lowered her head. 

"Oh no, I was afraid of this...she's got the same condition that renders the legs partially useless as her mother" Reg Thought, "Dead Legs is a condition that renders me unable to walk, limiting me to limping or hopping, or striding with my Parasol, It's a dreaded Condition it is, But as long as I'm out, I'm not going to have the time to attack so...I may as well come along, and if i know you, you're on your way to see Lyra Canthrope, The Lycanthrope..." She Limps as she tries to steady her legs to the best of her abilities.   
"Here's my Semblance!" The Vehicle Started to Transform into a Hover car, "Transmodification, it allows me to unleash my imagination and create whatever I want from any object imaginable" He Assisted Vern into the Vehicle as it had a lot more room for Vern's Violet Parasol and everyone's Weapons, "Load up your weapons and let's go, Vacuo Bound!" A few moments later they were out towards Vacuo. 

Hours later 

"We're here, prepare to land in 3,2,1 and now!" Vern said as the hover vehicle landed, "Who Goes there!" An unknown voice calls out, "Hmmm....There!" She pointed to a dune oddly shaped like a human body was lying on it, or so they all thought, "Well this is an odd way to welcome us, Viridia Locke" The Faunus emerged from her hiding spot and approached the vehicle with a Sickle in her hand, "Well as I live and Breathe, Vern Eclipse" she was stopped, "I'm her daughter, But yes that is my name" she said with a monotonous voice, "Her daughter eh, well any relation to the greatest huntress on 2 Crippled legs is a friend of mine" she says as she extended a friendly hand, which was firmly returned with a glare and a smile, "How have you been lately, It's been ages since I last saw trace of you" she asked, "I've been well, you?" She returned with a question, "The usual, but I'm living with it well, Have you ever heard of another Person, Lynch Archwood, hails from Seraph, A Mute?" She asked, "Oh him, I guess you could say I'm one of his cousins, and I also know his Partner, a Hyde Saint Clifton" she says as she raised her Frills and demonstrated her ability to camouflage, "Impressive right?" 

Then a Mysterious Voice came out of nowhere, "I believe I know where you're going and I can lead you straight there" it was a man with a Black Coat and 3 feathers in his hat, "The name is Julio, Julio Novaculite, a Tournament Representative" he said as they were all lead towards a large Colosseum, "Welcome to the Gladiatrix, biggest arena on remnant" the arena was big enough to hold millions of People, "Wow, this is my kind of arena" Yang said, Clashing her fists together with a loud clank, suddenly we heard the sound of a dying Grimm, "What was that?" I said in Shock, "That would be Wraith Lyon #2753 going down, oh yes I forgot, we kill Grimm as sport for our outer Vacuan citizens and as enjoyment for our many audiences, the most popular events are battles involving the Lycanthrope, or as her stage name suggests" Julio explained, "so you know Lyra Canthrope, am I right?" Vern asked, "Why yes I do, I'm her Manager" Vern suddenly broke form as her parasol gave way suddenly with a sand wedge between a large number of pillars and a Sandwurm Grimm, "Damn it" she cursed under her breath as she struggled to get up, her legs unable to feel the pain her face experienced when she hit her head on her Parasol Handle, "What was that?" Suddenly, one of the organizers: a Cloaked Woman with Red eyes strides out, "A Sandveil Wurm, seventh we've ever captured" she said as she removed her hood, revealing an old appearance despite her young body, "I am the president of the Gladiatrix Planning Committee, Storm is my name" she explained as she showed us a challenge that was happening next, Lyra was in the next battle against a Gaillardia Trias, Some sort of creature, Shagra I assumed but didn't say a word. 

Whitesworth's POV 

I arrive at Argus to settle something with the Atlas Military Presence, when I got an alert that Vacuo was having some sort of sport, but i ignored it, assuming it was something like Soccer or Football, so I went to See Caroline Cordovin, the Military Officer running the Military Presence. 

Ruby's POV The battlefield was set, Lyra was on her highest awareness, The Grimm She was about to fight was a Grimmoire, a Possessed Book Grimm.   
"Ready?! 3!!! 2!!! 1!!! Fight!!!" Julio Counted Down, Lyra pulls out her Claws and Begins razing at the Grimm, a will-o-the-wisp started surrounding her, but she wasn't deterred as she tore the Grimm apart, killing it just minutes after the match began, "And Lycanthrope is the Winner!!!" The crowd was rioting with cheers.   
An hour later, we met up with Lyra in her Dressing room, her outdoors outfit was more exposing than her warrior outfit, "Lyra!" Vern Shouted as she limps over quickly   
"As I live and Breathe, Why if it isn't the strategist and the inventor, here to shun me for leaving GRVL?" She asked in a rather strong Cockney Accent   
"No, in fact we're having a reunion, Tell her Girls!" Reg Gestures to me and I followed suit, "Grey wants to have a reunion and he wants his entire team to visit." I explained, "That Backstabbing son of a bitch doesn't deserve any attention! No, I won't go back to that traitor!" She snapped, her Claws Drawn out. 

"They Speak the truth, none of us would have met if not for your birthday back at Seraph in 1994, That year met you with a good mood-" they were cut off   
"That was then, he thought highly of himself, for all I know he could be running a big company" she suggested   
"Actually...he works front counter at a bar he built up himself" Weiss Cut in   
"...Hahahhaaahahahahaha, that bastard is working such a sucky job hahaha, Ok, ok I'm convinced but if he ever suggests we bring the team back, I'm out." Lyra got over her laughing fit as we all headed back to Vale, her notice reading, "Taking a day off, Cya tomorrow." As she left. 

4 Hours later, in Vale   
We managed to arrive home when Grey was calling Reg, "I gotta take this" Reg Said as he answered his scroll, "Talk to me" he said as the focus shifted to Vern admiring Vale as it is now, much different from how she remembers seeing it in her literary material, a book called "The Great Big Compendium of Remnant" that she always read from, A poster read "Reunion Of GRVL 'to patch things up and make amends'" on it following the address shortly after Reg Hung up, they headed over to the pub, which he had closed for the evening to prepare for the gathering. 

"Yo! You in here you big chump?!" Lyra Shouted as a man faced away from them was cleaning glasses which were neatly stacked onto each other, "Yep, Lyra" the man turned around, it was Grey, Tired but still very much awake, "So... This is where you've been working all these years, I kinda like the setup here" Reg says as he sits on the surprisingly comfortable Bar Stool, "Thanks Reg, But the reason I opened a bar was because no other team or Academy was taking Saps like me in, I've Long Retired from Hunting Monsters so it feels fitting that this is how I go out" Grey sheds a tear, one inch from his current position was a Dagger and a Vial of Poison. 

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, What's all this?!" Lyra Asked as she Pointed at the Peculiar items, "Oh those? I've been waiting to tell you that I plan to well...Kill myself if you can't find it in your hearts to forgive a sad sack like me, I know I betrayed you all by trying to put myself first and my team second, I'm a Bad, Bad man for it." He Ranted as he Poured a Glass of wine for himself, "I'm sure you would like to see it, the day That old Grey Pewter suffers one final time"   
Vern Put her hand on Grey's, "I don't Quite Know what you did that's so Brood Worthy but it's not Suicide Worthy"   
"Seventh Beowolf Horde that year, I was ready to give up but I had to attack before I died there, so I threw myself through the horde, Your mother was injured unintentionally by one of them, all because of me and on top of that, I wasn't at her funeral because I felt so Bad that if I did attend, I would be the second person they would bury that day, so I decided to take my gloom and Doom into this Bar, Even though I was against the team's wishes, I still had a Guilty Streak several levels beyond the reach of a regular guilt trip...nightmares were had and even Grimm were more frequently in my area than anywhere, and I wasn't to be blamed because my semblance is Somber, whether I'm Happy or Miserable, I become a beacon for Grimm attacks" Grey Explained as he lifted the handle of his dagger, only to have it batted away from him by Reg, "You have to let it go, so you make a few Regrettables, it's easy to recover from and learn afterwards what not to do!" He shouted. 

After a while, everything ran smoothly and the poison and Dagger were stowed permanently. 

The Next Day, Whitesworth's POV 

I was up bright and early to prep the gymnasium for a sparring class that was taking place after Professor Port's so called History Class, I was settled on Chains instead of climbing ropes, They had weights on the bottom end while the top ends were fastened to Bloodsteel Poles by the shafts, dummies were placed in another sector and finally Weighted Jackets were hung on a rail in preparation for the Endurance training regimen I planned for the class, and just in time for the first class to come in, "Now then Students, I would like to welcome you to today's regiment of training Toughness, Endurance and Strength, everyone standing from positions 1,4,7,10,13 and 16 will be at the first station, Chain Climbing, everyone in positions 2,5,8,11,14 and 17 will be at the reinforced Dummies and finally those in positions 3,6,9,12,15 and 18 will go to the Endurance course over there behind me! Everyone will be required to wear one of the 6 equally weighted jackets while doing that particular course, all jackets weight 60Lbs and will train you in resistance, everyone else will do this course after each other Group until all Groups have cleared each station successfully!" I explain as I pace back and forth in front of the line of students, "Any questions will be held after that person's group has cleared everything" I add as a timer goes off with a loud buzz, starting the regiment promptly.   
Around 29 Minutes later, I concluded the lesson and ended the class. 

A/N: This was a long chapter but worth the wait if I say so myself, this is the conclusion of the three part chapter and I do hope you enjoyed it, and I will be working hard on the next chapter if you are reading this, see you then.


	11. All is Graceful, The Arc 2 Epilogue

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Whitesworth's POV 

They say a prayer is worth what you make it out to be but I can only say that I wasn't surprised when I found out Grey was thinking of suicide last night from the girls, "Well, that is indeed very unusual, very tragic too, but with that aside, I have an announcement, I'm gonna be one of the professors here via Ozpin's word." I say as I stand up from my rocker, stretch then sit back down, "How can an alleged Old man like you be a professor?" I cut in   
"Hey, watch it young lassie, I may be an old man, but I'm vigilant for my age and that's saying something because I don't think there's ever been another old man like me anywhere in the multiverse as vigorously skilled as me."   
I stand up as I pull up the class schedules where they had 3 Classes a day with me as their teacher, one in the morning, a class after lunch and an optional After school nighttime class. 

"This is your schedule this year." I say as I head to my first classroom. 

It was empty but excellently set up and tidy for my enjoyment, "So this is what he meant when he said start off on a good foot, I believe I could get used to this" the room was but large enough to house an entire classroom full of students naturally and then a combat arena. 

"Now then, Whom do I have this period....The Second Year students first then the third years following the fourth years and finally a return of the third years for final School time periods as well as everyone who signed up for the night classes." I explained to myself as I wait for the first period, Pouring my special blend tea to start off. 

It wasn't long before everyone in this year's Class arrived single file as was expected, they all had their classmates hand in hand as they took their seats, I immediately stood up as the last couple of students took their seats. 

"Greetings and Good morning class, I am Professor Whitesworth, as you all may have heard from Ms. Goodwitch, I will be your Professor throughout this semester and I expect everyone to behave. Now then just a reminder that today's lesson will be short but sweet, turn to page 30 in your textbooks and read Point A-12, I will expect you to keep an open mind about this, because it won't be some test your parents would pit you against, you are Remnant's Future and now for the contents of the test." I explained as I turned to the page I announced, "Today's lesson is about knowing your opponent not by face or by name, no! You will learn about them by attack strategy, now turn your attention to the small arena in the centre of the room, for the extent of this week, you will spar against each other in teams of 3 people, your partners won't be chosen by you but by the screen behind me, now remember to keep an open mind and get along with your peers, because that's the group you will work with for the rest of the semester, however I don't guarantee that you all will know anyone in your group as well as they may know you." 

The Arena Activated as it began Glowing, An Aura meter appeared on each end for everyone to see, "The first group is... Garth Gatling, Heather Windstorm and Sire Trench, Come on up here" they all walk up as their auras were each measured, "This first exercise is a hand to hand combat round" I explained as the second grouping was Showing up, "The second Group is... Fletcher Thrash, Tiara Lavender and Hyanoid Harper, come on up" the third grouping was shown almost minutes later, "And the third out of 8 groups here are... Whitley Greywillow, Cray Vasse and Grim Shadow...sorry i meant Graham Shadow" I said as I jotted in the third group as they came up, "The fourth are Lich Brampton, Kayla Drake and A Returning student, Kingston Chevalier, Come on up" the fifth was already up "Fifth is Locksley Prince, Cobalt Rath and Trinity Asphodel" then the sixth, "Holly Hawk, Mal Ravencroft and Pym Ravos" this was the second last group, "Kai Razer, Umi Locksborough and Braille Crypt, and the final class group is Garth Ra, Annabel Wrath and Ray Stoker" and then I was sitting down patiently, "Now remember to observe your opponents and how they move, this won't require your weapons, just your hand to hand tactics, ready group 1, Begin!" I shout as I raise a book about combatants and how to identify them from my desk, giving me some reading time before the next group was gonna spar. 

"Excellent form, Allowing your opponents to learn your moves, allowing them to gain experience from you, but you aren't exactly everyone else in this classroom, and I should know because I'm a uniquely gifted huntsman myself." I explained as the class moved quickly and easily to the end. 

"That concludes the class, remember that you're one step closer to the final front of being a huntsman or huntress, the graduation ceremony then full fledging, all of you aren't the seeds but rather the elder saplings that will grow with the water from the rain of knowledge, bent on being the light of hope that will suppress the darkness that is the Grimm. See you next time and remember to train" I gave a short lived but winded speech before everyone left. 

A few hours later, at a Nearby Hallway 

"Well, if it's interesting enough, I'd like to point out that I made some breakthroughs with the students, All very well taken care of and thought well for the beginning of the semester" I explained to Summer over my scroll. 

"I admit you are very passionate when it comes to combat, which must've been the reason you were given a position on Ozpin's Staff." She responded.   
"Actually, I really hate to have talent wasted on a classroom so I had him help me prep a combat arena for use throughout the semester so my teaching wouldn't feel like a waste of time." I explained my reasoning. 

"Oh...well then, I hope you can teach to the best of your ability" she wished me luck, clearly hesitant about what to say. 

"Is everything alright there? You seem hesitant about something" I asked with concern 

"Nothing's the matter, now then don't you have another class?" She asked me after responding. 

"Not for hours, I'm doing a night class for the nocturnal division, Nocturnal Faunus and people who signed up for night classes who sleep late." I explained as I was walking out towards her unexpectedly. 

"I see, well one of these weekends we can meet up, my treat!" 

"That would be lovely, I'll meet you this Friday" 

"I am this world's bane, but I am also it's empowerment, it's strength, it's absolution and I will never make less of a man of my day" I said after I hung up, "I've had some smaller thoughts but I can see that this landscape is notable and should not be underestimated, but do so I must because of my immortal soul"   
Suddenly, we bumped into each other. 

"Goodness me, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Whitesworth" 

"Please, Just Alec because I've been around for a few years" 

"Alright" 

We walked over to a hover bus stop and got on, going to the Gardenia Café, "Where are we going? You've been quiet this whole time" Summer Asked   
"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" I respond as I looked at some crib notes   
"What are those notes for?" She asked me observant that I was holding them   
"Plans, if there's a chance Ozpin has a plan, I have to insert some assistance, I didn't want to say it when the girls were here because they would get suspicious" I explained at a whisper. 

"I see, well whatever happens, I hope you can finally help Remnant" she responded a bit puzzled, mostly because I said i had plans.   
"Is this another one of your elaborate schemes to advance yourself? Or just to help Remnant, answer me that, Alec" she snapped, my left hand was grasping my lower right arm, I was almost furious with her for assuming it. 

"The way I was discriminated was just about assumptions like this, well I have a heart, I wasn't a maniac, just a one man crusade looking to perfect the world, to help defend it! So please can we not get into this, one serene day...look, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at that remark, it's been nearly 21 years since we first met and I wanted to come back without having a useless scrimmage, I can understand the occasional disagreements but this is what drew the straw that broke the mother's back, the years I've suffered from anxiety and near health less Madness, the days I wish that one day I can come back and see what's changed...but it seems that friends never really remain close for long...I never asked to suffer from this immortality, you know, this wasn't my doing, it was destiny, a prophecy that foretold another pure hearted man would rise up and rid the dark and unknown of evils nobody could ever comprehend" I explained in spite of my anger, a small spark of darkness loomed off my body, my Reaper's eye glowing through my eyelid like a bright light, not for order but of ruinous spite. 

"Alec...I do care about your wellbeing, but I just don't understand your work and why it's so important that you have to make a scene...I'll attend this surprise with you, but please just calm down." She was clearly wrought with fear. 

"I will...I'm sorry you had to see me this way, it's just that I don't want to be questioned right now" I get up as we arrive at the café, and what a nice one it was, I held my hand out as every nerve in my body relaxed, every pain filled shadow receding, the reaper's eye dimming down, "let's proceed, shall we" I said with a slight smile, my eyes watering a small bit   
"Yes, let's go..." Summer was calmer once again 

A/N: This was one hell of a chapter to write with Writer's Block part 2 of this date and more shall come soon, cya then


	12. The Mending of hearts long lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's more, the closed captioning at the beginning by the way is an insurance

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Whitesworth's POV 

We had just proceeded into the café, our moods improved after a while, "Here we are, the Gardenia Café, enjoy this place to the fullest because there's no experience like it" I said as we got in, our table was reserved as the receptionist told us we could proceed, "Oh my, this is very nice"   
"I know, a friend recommended it to me during the banquet" I explained 

Flashback 

"Now where to begin, it was outside of the Banquet hall as me and Ms. Xiao Long were outside talking" I explained as my word became vague. 

"Here...as an apology gift, it's a very beautiful place so, don't use the day pass up, they're good people running the best kept Cafe in Vale" Yang said 

"This is a very nice gift, but what about you, where will you go when the weather gets nicer?" I asked 

"Why? I'm just going there myself with the others, probably gonna go the same day you go" Yang said, her prosthetic behind her head 

"Then have fun, and here, a Senior member of the Vytal Corporation told me to give you this, said it was urgent" I hand over a note that was rolled up and bound by a pyrite ring

"Thanks, I guess you know as well as I do that we'll both be having a good time with friends, so, have you told mom what you were going to say? Or are you waiting for the right moment?" She asked me 

"No, and yes I am waiting for the right time, it really wasn't easy living without her as a good friend, even now, I regret leaving so soon" I said as I managed to hold back a tear, the scene fades to white as I sip my tea... 

End of Flashback 

"Let's just say they knew every good thing about Vale, because she apparently read reviews from a Locke Valentine, whoever that is" I said, sipping from my Valish Black tea   
"He's a Writer whose famous for writing himself into movies as the main character in every Famous movie based off of his Books "Vestigial Heartbreaker" and "Locke-Hearts" apparently, he was a very open Foodie when it came to exotic Restaurants, however, he never wrote himself into his latest novel: Curse of the Vampire Slayer, it would be nice to see him play the main character, Rose Vanilla, a Vampire Hunter who's curse binds him to slay vampires left and right, not knowing that his latest betrothed would soon be known to him as a Vampire, so he sets out on a quest to lift his curse-" 

"So a Romance Novel, am I right?" I ask 

"Yes" Summer replied 

"Called it, however this begs the question of whether or not he's going to star in the movie they'll make about this one" I stated   
"You're right, Reporters have been trying to get an interview with Valentine for ages since the turnout of Curse of the Vampire Slayer, still nothing about it...say, if you're successful in getting details, then we'll talk tomorrow over tea." 

That's Good enough for me but leaking private information was a stretch, however if she promises not to let anyone else know, it'll be fine, "it's a deal on one condition, if he says it's private information, then you're the only one who's going to know besides me, so tell nobody else."   
She nodded and sealed her lips, and that's when none other than Locke Valentine Walked in, he was dressed in a Black suit with a white undershirt and an ascot with a Magenta Gemstone encrusted into the pin, "That must be him, but the girls said they might also be here today, but they didn't say what time" I pondered as I looked at a locket I held close, one made of steel with accents of red painted on in the form of old rustic art. "You there! I heard about you saving Remnant, I owe thou a dept of gratitude fair Whitesworth the Bold-Handed" he said, adding that Bold-handed bit was flattering, "no trouble at all, I've been doing my part in this game of Catharsis for many a year and still the worst has yet to face me" I responded in an Unfazed Tone. "Locke Valentine I presume, your Daughter and now my friend here have both told me so much good things about you" I respond, referring to Summer and Aria, "They say you never looked so dashing in a movie until they saw the climactic Tale, I must Interview you some time" I added.   
"That would be a splendid idea, how about you come over tonight, I'll have your favourite tea and biscuits, now if I remember correctly, it was-" 

"Spruce Tea and Wildberry Biscuits" I cut in 

"Ah yes, I'll have those ready in 6 hours, and hey...where are your cohorts, I want them to witness the interview too." Locke asked 

"Jenkins is in Aaltos visiting Alucard Ghost, James is at the Atlas Border as their Strike General and Phillip is at Vacuo making other people's heads turn with the fact he can rip a Grimm apart with his Bare Hands, just like he can unhinge a Board from the Wharf using just a Dagger" I explained 

"Jenkins seems to be the sentimental type, James seems to be the Initiative type and Phillip seems like the type of guy who would commit the perfect string of Grimm Kills in a single Day" He responded 

"Jenkins is our Tactitian, James is a Soldier tried and true and Phillip is the Strongest and Saltiest Sailor this side of the Vacuan Seas, not a single Ship he couldn't control, he would take the helm and just Jerk the engine till it purrs then Roars, let me be the first to say Phillip Larsenger was and still is the Greatest man to ever Sail Anywhere" I Boasted on a bit then stopped when everyone began staring. "I'll stop now, sorry all" 

Suddenly, Team RWBY and Aria walked in, their Table right next to me and Summer, I was Happy I got to meet an author but the cherry on top was getting to Interview him, "hello!" Ruby said cheerfully as her bubbly self was known to say. 

"Ah yes, I was expecting you, come and sit down, my treat" I said, offering another Adjacent Table 

35 minutes Later 

"Wow, That much investments in a single Day?!" Yang said, added that the context was a business topic 

"Yes, 6000000 Lien invested, I had to prepare pre tense by storing my own wealth and translate it into Lien, it may be difficult to comprehend but when tonight arises, you will hear everything and nothing will slip through the walls, not even our interview." I explained 

Later Tonight I prepared a kettle and a box full of Spruce Teabags in case Locke had forgotten to prepare the tea, I then knocked on his door, which was a nice oak door with a mahogany finish, "Come in!" He said as I managed to open the door to a morbid but interesting room. "This is a very interesting Design" I commented as I sat down on the nice red velvet sofa, "thank you, the Violet was a designer touch" he replied. 

"Maybe I'll add something of my own to your walls later on, now, let's get down to it, but before we begin, is leaking this interview going to be a problem?" I asked, the list of questions in hand. 

"Not at all, I've heard Ms. Summer Rose wanted to know if I was going to be in Curse of the Vampire Slayer, well Vanilla was the surname of a friend of mine who was what Huntsmen called, the Silver Cathar" he replied. 

"How About the first name, Rose, does it hold any real life affiliation?" 

"Aria, My Daughter and I believe Ms. Ruby Rose's Cousin if I remember Correctly, she's the Inspiration and so I've Proposed that she's going to Play Willow Edelweiss, The leader of the Mistral Guard, and of course she's going to let aside the fact that she's my Daughter and that I'm her Father" he replied with Passion Burning through his body, I meanwhile sipped from my teacup, which was decorated in high class Atlesian designs. 

"I see, and would you say you're going to Play Rose Vanilla?" I asked as a Follow Up 

"Yes, And I have plans to write a new Book after this" he responded in short 

"Very nice, now then, is there any Mention of a Silverblade Vampire In this movie? Because I have reason to believe there's a Vampire Army involved" 

"Her name is Bianca Bloodworthy, Rose Vanilla's Cathartic Betrothed" 

"Ooh, Juicy, anymore Details of where you're going to film or the cast" 

"You...you are going to come and Star in this Movie as the Elder Mistrallian Soldier, do you think you can Be there say...October 20th?" He asked me.   
"I'm sure I can Make it, After all, that falls under a Weekend" I replied 

"Jobs or what?" He asked 

"I Run the elite Division of Beacon, Aria Signed up, as did Many Nocturnal Faunus, Night owls and People who are generally too lazy to Attend Regular Classes, Now then, I've got all the details I need, unless you're wanting me to Wait." I said as I managed to Get ahead of myself. 

"Ms Ruby Rose will Play Persimmon Galileo, an Operative for Mistral's Guard Captain, Ms Yang Xiao Long will Play Vesuvius Nightshade, A Vampire Assassin for the Silverblade Clan and Ms Weiss Schnee will play Commander Bloodworthy, Bianca's Mother and The Tyrant who disapproves of Bianca's Love" 

"And How About Ms Belladonna?" I asked 

"She's in charge of Makeup, Judging from what I've heard from her, she knows Romance Novels better than anyone else in my Reading Circle" 

"I think she should also get a role" 

"Lady Arum, The Silverblade Clandestine" 

"Nice, And what's to become of a few People you would work with More often" 

"Allies of Rose Vanilla, specifically Confidants of his Army" 

"Gotcha, now then, that's some good information" I said as I picked up and began to go, "I'll drop this by the Vale press if you want me to and I'll be on my way back to beacon"   
"The Press release would give people another movie to write about...Alright then!" He agreed to help me along and I left for the press, giving the interview's Piece, which was recorded in a few pages, written in black ink. 

"There you go, the movie of the year" I said as I left, dropped off the story and left for Beacon 

3 hours of strolling later 

I finally make it back and who do I find, none other than General Ironwood, "Ah, General, Fancy meeting you here, I was just on my way in to see Ozpin about my Super Soldier Program, What Brings you around?" 

"He called me in to talk about something" James replied, holding a letter 

"And you, Tanager?" I said spotting Winslow walking over, a hand in his coat pocket. 

"A Fundraiser Partnered with Mistral's Elite Defense Force and Atlas Technology." He replied as I opened the gate and we all headed to Ozpin's Office. 

In Ozpin's Office 

"Good evening, I have a Program in Atlas so I want to know if you can go with my Plans on a Super Soldier Project" I started 

"Well...If James here is alright with it, then We'll do it" Ozpin said, Gesturing Towards General Ironwood. 

"I approve, Since Whitesw- Erm Alec here spoke to me a few weeks ago." He said, finally referring to me by my first name 

"Understood, Thank you for the approval, This will require Team Rwby and the other Kingdoms Highest Graded Teams to Transfer to Atlas for my program, it will also require me to be on constant watch, so I will be required to travel with these students myself" I explained as the program became effective immediately. 

"Which reminds me, I want you to attend a Fundraiser, Ozpin, I have partnered with Noire's Defense force unit to make enough money to support Aaltos' Community." To that Ozpin Agreed to attend. 

"Right then, James, You and I will have to Oversee Next Month's Plans for the semester." Ozpin Explained 

"Atlas' Hosting of the Vytal Festival am I correct?" The general said, thinking about the semester. 

"That's my queue to Leave" I said as I went outside for yet another Stroll. 

"And ironwood, thanks for using my first name in that sentence, appreciated" I said as the elevator Doors closed. 

I wasn't going to waste anymore time preparing for my departure in the morning for Atlas so I went to Team RWBY's Dorm and Packed my things before prepping my Garrison to Fly to Atlas, Aided by Jenkins with his Calculations on how many drones would lift the Garrison in Tomorrow's Flight, the answer was 14 Drones. 

A/N: That's why I Write these with so much dedication, so people can read my Fanfic, I would like to thank the people who stuck around for the ride. Next chapter takes place the next day in Atlas. Cya soon


	13. Light of hope Part 1/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Whitesworth's POV

\-- 9:00 AM  
"Everyone! You all need to find your assigned Teammates, All of you should have a Partner! IS THAT CLEAR?!!!" I instructed  
"SIR YES SIR!!!" They responded  
"Good, Now everyone knows where they should be, Everyone in Group A Follow Jenkins, His Airship will be making a stop in Vacuo to pick up the other assigned Students, Group Be with Mr. Ashwood, he will be making a Stop in Mistral, And everyone in Group C with me, I will be taking a single Stop in both Kingdoms aforementioned!" I explained as we loaded up, Ready for departure. 

"IS EVERYONE PRESENT ON YOUR END, KALITAS?" I asked 

"YES, ALL EXCEPT ONE JAUNE ARC!!!" He responded 

"WHERE COULD THAT BASTARD BE?!" I asked, the engine roaring as Jaune arrived 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!" Kalitas said as he Opened the Airlock 

"HOW ABOUT YOUR END JENKINS?!!" I asked 

"ALL PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR, IM SORRY ABOUT THE AIRSHIPS, THEY WERE THE ONLY THINGS I COULD HAVE BOOKED IN THE WEEK" he apologized as we all took off  
"UNDERSTOOD" I responded 

"Next Stop, Mistral" I added as we began on our flight paths 

3 Hours later, in Mistral's Airship landing in front of Mistral's Elite Defense force's HQ 

"All Mistral Passengers in Group B, All aboard!" I said 

"And all Mistral Passengers in Group A, with Me" Kalitas said as he opened his Airlock, as had I, and not more than a few moments later, Vallius Boarded my Airship and Noire In Kalitas's 

"Next Stop, Atlas!" We said as we departed 

4 and a half hours later, Atlas 

"Everyone! We have arrived in Atlas!" Everyone managed to get off 

When Everyone got inside, we managed to guide them to the training facility I had a hand in building and weaponized  
"Everyone! Attention!! This is General Ironwood, and he will be your Commanding Officer if me, Kalitas or Jenkins are unable to command on our behalf." I said as Kalitas pointed the Participants to their Dormitories. 

"Jenkins, Bring them refreshments, I'll take care of the final preparations for our guests" I said as I walked over to the training Facility  
"He expected me to do this because I'm a good cook, therefore I'm also capable of bringing food in and around the dorms, And I'm sure Alec has everything under control" Jenkins said to himself, wheeling the First Dinner cart towards the first set of Dorms, with the snap of his fingers the doors opened up and so began the deliveries, and no more I than 30 Minutes later, Jenkins had delivered the food to everyone. 

"Now then, this goes here and that thingy goes here, and this Couples up to that, Aaaand there" the machine Whirred to Life 

"Now then, I'm less likely to take a bloodying Effort tonight" I said as I left the Plasma Run Motor Running 

A moment later something Showed up on my radar "Damn! A Bloodwraith Shagra, Gotta warn the others" I said as I soon found Kalitas and Jenkins. "There's been a Slight Snag in Coming here, 8 Bloodwraith Shagra have traced us." I explained as I activated Waves 1 and 2 of the Defenses I set up and soon I had no less than 10000 Drones in the sky, Platforms meeting the Shagra with a Barrier in which they couldn't get around, "Scattershots to the left flank, Strikers to the right Flank!" The Flanks were taken accordingly and soon the Bloodwraiths were driven away. "That's sorted, now All Drones report to your Posts!" The drones were soon on their way back into the Defense Garrison  
"Jenkins, go see if the students were Spooked by the Bloodwraiths, Kalitas, you're with me while I check the Base's Status in terms of Damage Control" I ordered as I went to the Command Station 

3 hours later, as everything was calming down. 

"All attendees! Lights Out!" I commanded as we also headed to bed, my room being a lone Bunker, as to say I had plans for something later in the week. 

Meanwhile in Team RWBY and Team RCNA's Living Quarters, Yang's POV 

"So...Aran, How did you get your semblance?" Ruby Asked, At this, Aran flinched as if a memory was flashing Back, "That's something I prefer not to tell, it'll only bring back bad memories" he said, the vision of him inside of a Test chamber with 3 other failed experiments in adjacent chambers flashed into his mind  
"Aran?" Blake approached Aran, only to have Shroud and Dagger held in front of Blake, "Please, don't come any closer..." He said, rapidly growing more and more conflicted.  
"I believe I can explain his actions, Necromancer's Touch isn't Aran's Semblance Name, Petrifying Graft is his Semblance, I don't know why but I sense great Disturbance in his Manner of worry" Rhea Started 

"FINE!!! Fine, When I was young, 3 of my Dad's greatest Scientists took me and Trapped me inside some kind of...Test chamber, failed human experiments Lied dead inside of Adjacent pods, all labeled as Failed Subject A to C, I was...successful but my father didn't know these guys were conducting Human Experiments, so I had to tell him then prove my words by Releasing a Powerful Energy, this being enough to fire and arrest the men, killed for their human experiments under no licence whatsoever, and so I was Traumatized, I was naked before them in a translucent liquid that felt funny, I was shocked by lightning rods and attacked by robots, it's...its....not right!!!" He broke into tears as he almost Attacked Rhea, Maimed Catherine and Stabbed Nicki, But was Held down by his own semblance for his own good... "I...had no idea what you've been going through until now...I'm sorry" she gripped Aran's Cupped fist and started Crying herself. 

"Oh I knew ye would act up I did, Next time Aran, Tune out yer Demons, This way ye will Stay Sane Ye will." Nicki said in a cockney Accent  
"Petrifying Graft is unstable and will allow him to gain strength unlike any other, Even Alexandre couldn't get close to Aran, and he's the Strongest of Seraph Academy's Rankings" Rhea Added 

"Aran's a Strong willed Lad, He'll Pull through it." Catherine finished. 

They eventually got to sleep. 

A/N: This is just the 1st Night, Part 2 is the first 2 Weeks to follow, See you then.


	14. Light of hope Part 2/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Whitesworth's POV

The First 2 Weeks were Good regiments, But I couldn't tell when Mr. Arc would find his limits. "Mr. Arc!" To which he flinched, "Yes Sir?" He responded, "Your semblance was unlocked it's true, but you must also find your Limits, I'm sure Ms. Nikos and Ms. Bismuth can help, they are formidable, After that, All of you, Drop and give me 20 then Break for Lunch, a Healthy Combatant is a Strong Combatant." 

The very next week... 

"Students, We have Word of Grimm Sightings in the area, the soldiers here aren't enough to fend them off, RWBY, RCNA, SSSN and SLVN, east Flank, JNPR, GRVL, RCLT and CSMO, West Flank, My Fleet will take the Interception Point" We all Moved out 

West Flank Log Sector: B-28X225 

East Flank Log Sector: G-61S987 

Interception Point Sector: Z-99X999 

"All Units attack Surrounding Threats" All Scouting Strikers detected and Killed a Majority of the threat when suddenly... I sensed A Tether, I Dodged in time to Fire on the next wave of Grimm. "Who the hell is there? ANSWER ME!!!" I shouted as suddenly, with 2 taps with my cane, something happened, "What the?!"   
"Cease and Desist!" A voice from Nearby said as another Tether was thrown, this time Going Straight through me..."Why didn't that...hmm" I felt an aura around me, it was Ghost white and Radiating, "Well then, Seems I've Received a Semblance, Must've been my time here that affected me...No matter, I cannot be Touched, but I wonder for how long" I thought to myself as Atlesian Soldiers tried and Failed to Apprehend me, "What is the Meaning of this, I, Alec Jack Whitesworth Command That you be the Bastards who Cease and Desist!" At my name, they stopped. 

"Apologies, Standard Protocol" The leader said, "If this reaches General Ironwood's ears, you may find yourselves Punished for your trying to Apprehend Atlas's Top Defense Official, and all 5 of you will carry skeletons in yer Closets for the rest of your Days, Now stop trying to apprehend me, You literally cannot Touch me, I believe I may have Discovered my own Semblance, and I Think I'll call it...The Schrodinger's Effect because you can still see me but not touch me, as to say I'm both here and not here at the same time, Schrodinger's Cat" I said as I assembled my fleet for Grimm hunting "C.U.T.T.E.R. Strikers, onwards" Whitesworth left, not knowing how to deactivate his semblance.   
When all threats were stopped, Whitesworth arrived back, singed with pain and Ready to turn in, if he even had the aura to make it to his private quarters, and it was by the moment he walked up to the entrance that he could finally feel it again, having been deprived by his semblance. "Hmmm... Seems my semblance wore off..." I said, suddenly stopped by Ruby's Voice 

"What do you mean?" She asked 

"Well, how to explain... It seems I have been exposed to this place for so long that I seem to have developed a Semblance, and if I had the aura, I would show you, not that I could have been able to change back to normal, Don't ask..." I said as I lingered down the hallway. 

The next day 

"Alright Ironwood, I've been wanting to have a Vein of Dust down my cane, how well can you or a scientist grow a combination of Gravity and Earth Dust?" I asked. 

"4 hours with the right exposure" Suddenly there in the doorway was Pietro Polendina 

"Ah yes, I've been expecting you, Do you think you could ask someone a favour for me?" I asked 

"I know I can, what's this favour you're on about?" Pietro Answered 

"Do you know anyone who can grow Dust Crystals? If so, Ask them to Grow me the following Combination Dust Crystal, Gravity and Earth Dust" I offered the information explicitly in the room. 

"I believe I do know a guy who works with Dust, A Doctor Brimstone" he answered 

"Excellent, I'll be expecting results based on my Cane's Height as a Template" I handed Pietro a Paper with the exact length of my Cane's Shaft to the tip. 

"Thank you" he said as he went to go find this Doctor Brimstone 

"But... Why that Combination?" Ironwood asked 

"Nullification Dust" I answered 

6 hours later 

"Ok, Mr. Whitesworth was it?" Doctor Brimstone asked as he walked in 

"Alec is Fine thank you, This Crystal is Impressive, although I may need help shaping a way to fit it tightly into my cane without Cracking." I said as I got to work on a solution, putting a Cylindrical Vein into my Cane with an opening for a Leftover chunk to be forged into the opening to fill it, allowing a lot of my hand to Grip the Dust at any angle, "There! Thank you Doctor Brimstone." 

"Barren is fine, Alec, Thank you for helping me get this job to your Liking" he replied 

"Not at all a problem, they say it's useful to have an amazing show of assistance on my side." I replied as I saw him off, later going to the test field   
"EVERYONE! ATTENTION!" I tapped my cane twice, activating my semblance for all of me except my hand and cane   
"Try to attack me!" I ordered as any and everything that came my way went straight through me as if I did not even exist. 

"But! But!!" Ruby Said, dumbfounded by my little Trick 

"Recently, I have Discovered my Semblance, This is that Ability as far as I can tell" I said as I tapped my cane twice again, this time phasing back into Physicality.   
"I call it the Schrodinger's Effect respectively because it is as if I never existed, but in fact I do exist in both physical visibility and A near Ghostlike effect." I explained   
"So...some sort of Barrier or what?" Blake asked 

"Complete Immaterialism, The ability to become Untouchable even when I'm out of combat, helping me activate it is my cane, which i had fitted with Nullification Dust, which cancelled it out for my hand and cane, thus allowing me to activate and Deactivate my semblance on will" i explained 

"This is Wonderful, Alec! But does this mean you're bound to the place?" The next bell dismissed everyone 

"Of course not, I can still come home, just know that whatever happens, you won't simply see too much of me, what with how we used to live, I sure do miss those days of comfort, you were a lifesaver, a friend to the bittersweet end, an ally and a good memory still etched in my head, don't ever forget that you likeable old chap" I put my hands on Jenkins's shoulders 

"I feel the same about you, even if you did shrug me off at times, you have been one of my oldest and most dedicated friends, if not the very oldest and most dedicated"   
"Remember that Banquet a couple months back?" I asked 

"How could I forget" Jenkins replied 

"The cake I brought in was one of Mr. Vanterwell's famous Almond Chocolate Upside down cakes" I added 

"I always had a Feeling about you" Jenkins said, pleased for knowing he ate one of my Favourite recipes. 

A/N: That's Part 2 done, the next will focus on the next 3 Months, I want to thank the readers who kept reading the rose family Files and I hope to see you again soon, see you then.


	15. Light of hope Part 3/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Whitesworth's POV 

Project Arclight: Day 167 

"All Huntsmen and Huntresses to your Positions, A Grimm attack has been launched and I want you all to Clear Atlas and Mantle of these Threats, Am I Clear?!" I gave them the first Test 

"SIR, YES SIR!" Their Voices Filled with Duty and Initiative, ready to Face the Grimm 

"Then Get out there and Get Those Grimm out of the city like True Heroes!" They went Charging out as the threat was faced with open arms and fire power  
Meanwhile, where Whitesworth was manning Cannons on the rooftop 

"Brimming with envy are you, I think not!" Kalitas fired and killed 12 Grimm in the same blast. 

"Focus! This is a Serious threat and I don't know when it'll end, could be this evening, heck it could even be a 2 week wave" I remarked cunningly, taking 18 out with a steady blast  
"So we're helping them? Good idea, a little less for the students to work with" Jenkins said as he continued to take out many hundreds of these flying Grimm  
On the grounds of mantle, The Grimm were being taken out by the second.

"Good work everyone!" Ruby said as she took a shot, just then, a Grimm was approaching behind her  
"Watch Out!" Aran Switched the Wind Dust Cloth for a Fire Dust Cloth and launched an Arson Fire Sized Sweep with his dagger as the Fire Dust got onto the blade, Killing the Encroaching Grimm, quickly turning around, Ruby saw the Burning Grimm, a Shadeskuller, Ruby Thanked Aran for the assist  
"Any time, You would have Done the same for me, now let's clear the area"  
Just then, A Grimm Slashed Ruby in the leg, making the rest of the students concerned, and by then was when I ordered a pickup. 

3 Hours later 

"Clear the way, I have things under control for now, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Xiao Long, with me Please!" They nodded as they followed me to where we were holding Ruby, a Hospital bed style layout with a View of Atlas from outside, unfortunately from Ruby's Position, she only saw the occasional Passing Airship.  
"She's wanted to see you for a while, but I have arrangements so that you can all see her all the time, therefore, I'm moving you in with Ruby to help her recovery, she needs tri weekly PT and company to keep her spirits up, and to help her, you will set up PT activities for her, Any water events required you to change her into a standard issue Swimsuit, I trust that you can help her this way, which is why you will be moved in, effective immediately." I explained.

"But who's going to be in our place while we're Gone?" 

"Signet's Team, Team SCLD (Scald)" I replied 

"Thank you...Whiteswo-" Ruby was about to say 

"Save your Energy, Ms. Rose, You're going to need it for the PT, The Wheelchair you will have is always to be wheeled to you whenever you're able and ready to get back in, and Yang, being her Sister, you will need to tend to her every need like you might have when she was Younger, the area here is a part of a Compound of Gym based areas, a swimming pool and a Rock climbing wall, and though you will be confused, here is your schedule" a Schedule popped up on each of their scrolls. "Your first day is Tomorrow at the pool" I remained calm as I explained it, but that didn't last and I knew it  
"I hope this doesn't get worse..." I worried to myself, this thought kept me awake for hours after the students turned in, Jenkins knew all too well that something was bothering me, as he lived with me for a good 29 Years prior to this, Giving me...comfort and security.

"Look at me, Alec..." I did so 

"It wasn't your fault, You meant well and you failed to jump in sooner, but you made up for it by administering the necessary care she needed, you put her teammates before your own cares, Don't beat yourself up for it...You are a good chap when it comes to it." Jenkins explained to me, his pep talk cheering me up significantly.  
Ruby was in a now Constant State of Apathy, her eyes as Glazed looking as Fogged glass. 

"I don't feel like getting up..." She groaned, her tears as frosted as Atlas is 

"You have to" Yang said as she looked her sister in the eyes, the sight of those Glazed eyes was painful to watch and less than Acceptable, so they lifted Ruby into her Wheelchair and Wheeled her into the Pool Changing Room  
"Now then, You need to Change into this Swimsuit" it was just the right Fit and type for her.

A Few minutes later 

She was in the Pool, her assigned PT Assistant helped her get started  
Hours later, at an outlook from the Academy's Balcony, "Jenkins...it's never been easy for me to accept that things in life will never be the same, and sometimes I think to myself that there's no escaping 'death knocking at the door' so to speak, my point is...I don't need to lament on everything, it's that I choose to... Let me tell you a Story, It was 1957 for me, I had already killed 4698 people I didn't want to, I was gone for a few years then...you remember that 2 years without me? I was here on remnant, I promised I would come back one day, and so I have, I protected Summer Rose with an eternity Spell that would keep her alive as long as my soul lingered" I explained, assured that nobody was around  
"Well, you know what I think? I think that you need to take a load off and get some rest" Jenkins suggested  
"Perhaps that's the best course of action for the time, but I need someone to stand in for me" I brought up  
"I'll take over, Vallius there can take my position, just until you stop worrying" Jenkins said, delegating in my place  
"Right then, I'm off to Rest, see you in a couple hours" I said, my C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack carrying me to my room. 

With Team RCNA, enter SCLD Briefly 

Rhea and Catherine were Playing a Mugen while Aran was Polishing his Dagger's Blade, hoping it would Gleam, and Nicki...let's just say she was just as Tired as she always was, she was suffering Due to Sleep Deprivation of a Long term, but as the door opened, she woke up to see 4 unfamiliar Faces, Signet, whose weapon was capable of causing chemical burns at its most dangerous, Ceres, whose weapons were 2 Hooks and a Tether Connected to a Fishing Pole, Lucy, whose weapon was a Cannon that Doubled as a Jetpack and finally Diamond, whose weapon was the Sharp end of a Harpoon Welded onto a Lance Shaft, the Blade from there was Double edged.  
"Well then...Looks like We're your new Roomies" Ceres remarked as the scene faded to Black...

A/N: Sorry 'bout not making it longer, I was having some ups and downs, (blame my mum for it) but I guarantee I will make the next chapter much longer, I appreciate that you've read so far in. See you then


	16. Light of Hope part 4/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Kalitas's POV 

The Academy was Working double time on training, since then I had already began Demanding Redoubled Efforts with Bigger challenges, Effective immediately and without Failure, Everyone else was making Redoubled Progress and Powerful Advances on Grimm, Training Droids and even me, Yes me, Kalitas Ashwood, I was making the Huntsmen and Huntresses All the Stronger, And with a Graduation ceremony coming up, I couldn't afford to let Whitesworth Down, And since its been 4 Months, Progression was at 90% Increases everywhere, they were higher in Marks than on Any Weak Points. 

Whitesworth's POV 

Ms. Rose was Handling her recovery just fine, her legs were getting better by the day, I suppose the Regiment was all the way into its last 2 Steps, "Ok, Ms. Rose, I expect to see your Progress, Now try to Stand!" I explained as she tried her best, doing much better than she was a few weeks ago, Yang reached for Ruby, Giving her a Nice Pat on the back for support, being met with a Bubbly smile and a wink, showing me that she was making progress, Shyly, Weiss was hesitant about whether Ruby could make it up  
"You can do this, You're Strong, Fierce as a Burning Flame, Persistent!" They Cheered Ruby on and Caused such a Spark in her aura that she got up instantly  
"Impressive!" I clapped with a satisfied Smile on my face, they were Happy at all the Progress she made  
"Will Alec J. Whitesworth Senior Report to the Front gate, something's outside for you." Jenkins said as I Rushed over to the main entrance, only to spot a sight many would say was centuries old.

"Why Great Dickens's Crudgel, It's.... The Irvin's Ghost, Oldest Treasure Ship in Any Neck of the World, but however did it get here?" I pondered, Hearing Larsenger's Voice, "Aye! Look at the Nick I Found Stranded in Vacuo's Desert!" He said, "You Lucky Bastard you" I remarked, sounding Happy 

Many hours later, during which a repair Job and a repurpose was made 

"I'd like to ask all Students to report to the auditorium for a special announcement" I announced 

At the Auditorium, where a large stage was set up 

"I see before me, Talent and Skill in terms of Combat, You have Come a Long way from this 6 month period and I just want to say how Proud I am of each and every one of you gifted Students, And for that I reward you all with this. Lovely Graduation Ceremony, And amongst all of you, I will call the person or persons who rise above the rest in each category, Strength, For overcoming their Unfortunate Past, I award a Boy with such Mental Strength, Come on up, Aran Ghost!" He came up to the Left of the stage, where a Purple Pedestal Lifted him. 

"Willpower, for Showing their Free will was strong and their Mind was sharp, Give it up for Heather Windstrider" A woman in Mint Clothing and Pink Circuit Board Patterns on her Clothes walks up, a Blue Pedestal rose higher. 

"Brainpower, for Solving problems even her teammates couldn't solve, Sorrel Shadow" a Man dressed in Brown walked up, a Green Pedestal lifted him even higher than the others.  
"Speed, For Breaking her own Land Speed record 57 Times in a row, Need I introduce, Ms. Ruby Rose!" She walked up and was lifted on the yellow Pedestal as High as Sorrel.  
"Ferocity, Only one man deserves this more than I would, Grey Pewter, the Former Huntsman and Better Half of Team GRVL" grey walked up, His orange Pedestal was as high as Heather's. 

"And Finally, Toughness, not in Strength or attitude but a Bulky kind of Toughness, Alexandre Obsidian" he walked up, Tecton and Brasher were Withdrawn as he rose as High as Aran Did. 

"And As An Honourable Mention, Will Cress Shoal, Greta Robyn, Kafka Brown and Hector Ghoulhurst Please Come Up!" They all Came up, "Now as you know, this Academic Trip was a way to Sharpen your skills and your minds...oh, Another Honourable Mention, I almost forgot about Weiss Schnee!" She came up, Standing to the Right of me. "As I was Saying, All manner of Combat training can be performed here, but for now, Everyone else, Give each other a Pat on the Back!"  
They were all Transported Back to their Academies, just in time to see off their Graduating Peers. 

A/N: This was a Long one to Write but also, A lot of Fun, See you soon


	17. The Things We Remember

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

We had just landed back in Vale and I wasn't looking forward to reporters or paparazzi on arrival so I Waited until I knew there wasn't anyone wanting an interview and just a welcoming committee arranged by Ozpin. 

"Welcome Back, were there any hints of trouble?" Of course by then I had to say something 

"To save Summer the panic, I'll tell you over evening tea" 

Later that evening 

"So, What didn't you want Summer to know?" Qrow asked 

I gave a deep sigh then began, "Ruby's Leg got Pierced by a Grimm's Claw Severely, luckily I was on the scene after it happened, unfortunately not during, I arranged for" I was cut off 

"You've got to be kidding me" he was outraged 

"May I continue please? Good, I arranged for her to go through some physical therapy, in climbing difficulty, a way to get her back on her feet when the puncture wounds healed, I made sure there was a way to boost her aura, so I administered some numbing medicine on the wound on the 5th week, I didn't know how Summer would react, I plan on telling her but... Part of me is hurting severely at the end result." I finished on a mixed emotional wreck "Thank you ever so much for listening" I said as I put my vintage tea set away to be washed later. 

"What am I going to do..." I thought to myself, dreading the worst possible situation in my head. The fact of the matter was that I could only see the worst of a bad situation. 

"No... I must try to Attone for my Sorrows" was all I could say with what the given situation was. 

A few hours later, in Summer's Presence

"There's something I want to report in..." I was Cut off 

"You don't have to...Ruby has been telling me about how you've been beating yourself up about not being there to save her sooner..." I was dreading the words that would have followed, but to my surprise. 

"You really are a true hero" she had me at hero, I collapsed to my knees, "I'm...so happy I didn't disappoint you..." I said, tears running down the side of my head and onto the carpet, some were mixed with bloodshed but the point was that she wasn't angry. 

"That's All I needed to hear" Summer said, wiping the half-bloody tears from my eyes, "I'm just glad you aren't mad at me..." I hugged her 

"Why would I be mad at you of all people? You saved my daughter from being killed" she said, happy. 

"I guess work has me wound up for nothing" I went out the door, relieved by the situation 

Hours later, in Team RWBY's Dorm, I went onto my rocker, which while it was still rickety, was still the reliable rocker I know and enjoy, "I'm sorry for my deep sorrow, I just never wanted to make you worry and therefore, I made it up to you by administering project Achilles heel, it was able to help and more than repair your leg, this...wasn't one of those secrets, but rather a PT that would be administered quad-weekly, I even arranged Aran to visit every once in a while, and had you gotten into these injuries...id shot myself if I could die, the sorrow would be too much, I'm horrid for that, but what I make up for is better for me...I remember when Jenkins took care of me when I was nearly killed by a grenade going off, my skull had to be repaired with a metal skullcap." I removed my top hat and revealed the metallic cap, that's when the shock came into Play   
"What....is that?" Weiss Finally spoke up.

"My Skullcap, the blast may as well killed me that day because Jenkins, Harold and Pierre were...worried about me, And they knew that I wasn't a quitter, so my science team got to work on restoring my head, the cap was the best way they could help me, but my memories weren't the same until my companions helped jog it, telling me the things I had forgotten, horrible business it was." I explained what had happened on that fate less day.

"Wow...I...I'm so sorry you went those long months without your memories...it must have been painful" Weiss responded to my explanation 

"Don't be, I made a sacrifice for my soldiers, my spirit will never be broken, and it was but an unfortunate event, the important thing is that I'm alright now" I reassured Weiss 

"But how did you know that you were going to be fine?" Blake asked 

"Intuition my dear, and that intuition caused me a great deal of luck, and that'll never change" I answered 

"How is it that you were so reckless in the past? It doesn't make sense" Yang chimed in 

"Reckless? no, Courageous? Yes, I made more than enough sacrifices for the greater Good" I responded, raising my head high 

"And your arrival? Was that something you needed to happen?" Ruby asked 

"Well, I'm not sure, but what I am sure of is that I'm not leaving, and that's final!" I answered, persistent to carry on my work 

"That's good, because Remnant needs all the help it can get" Kalitas said as he walked in 

"Kalitas? Aren't you supposed to be at Haven?" I asked, Puzzled by the manner of the visit 

"That's what I want you to come with me for, It's urgent according to Leonardo" He said 

"Well girls, I hate to leave you wondering but I have to go now, get a good night's rest, You'll need it" I said, walking out with Kalitas.   
Later, at Haven we arrived and to my surprise, Grimm were being Fended off constantly, "Looks like I'm bringing out Red Death" I drew my scythe out and started attacking them one by one, ripping them apart 

"What the Hell happened? These Grimm are massive and everywhere" I asked 

"A break in the wall! Apparently the worst thing that could happen was the wall you built would be breaking, It's not your fault, it just began to buckle" Kalitas explained 

"In any case, we must clear the area!" I responded as Red death made mince meat of all of the Grimm it made contact with 

"Phew, Now we just need to see Leonardo about this" I walked in and consulted Leonardo 

"Ah, Whitesworth, I need to see you...in private" Leonardo Said 

"Ok, but so much as an offensive term and I will behead you" I was referring to anything about possible flaws 

"Salem's Grimm have gotten stronger and stronger by the day, I fear she might destroy Haven..." He stated 

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse the fact that they attacked you first" I responded 

"It's about the Relic" I flinched 

"You mean the Lantern of Knowledge? I'm Isolating a Solution, The Relics of Remnant will be guarded on Command of my Graduates, If you recall my program" I offered 

"I'm glad, but how will you do this?" He asked me, Puzzled 

"I've had Students Deployed from Each academy" I responded, Voice Strictly Commanding 

"Oh my, You certainly aren't anywhere near joking, are you" he Complimented 

"Please, if I was Joking then I would have lost everything" 

34 Years ago 

"Do you remember my Promise?" I asked Summer 

"Of course, Like the Quote you had given me to say to Tai, What was it again?" She asked me 

"Its better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all, that was an oldie but a goodie" I said 

"You remembered that we would leave a Treasure At your monastery, I certainly haven't forgotten" Summer said, Adding to the Sentiments, i gave her 3 Rings with Runes on them. 

"The Rings each have Corresponding Runes that fit together to Create a Spellbound Page" I hid the Rings so that they would reveal themselves on the Precipice of Dawn 

"There, That way when we come back, we can fit the Rings together and Create the Runes as they were" the scene faded and Whitesworth was standing at Summer's Monastery 

Present 

"Summer, I think it's time we take the Rings off of the monastery, Now then, I'm Not Going to do this alone" We gathered the 3 Rings and went to Beacon. 

"I have this" I pulled out a Rod with a Notch in it for the Rings 

"It's a Tool I created for the Rings, each has a Different sized Key Points, The Ring with a Heart Key Point First" the ring in question was put on, "Needle Now" the ring was put on, "The Cog Tooth Now" The runes Lined up, Creating an Exile of the Damned Spell on the Paper on the Desk, Blank other than 9 Remaining Runes   
"Two Death marks and a Shadow Mark, i can Clear this up" I drew A Grave Mark on each Death marks, and the remaining had Dark Marks on them   
"There, It's Done, I swore I would use this spell once in my existence, and the time will come eventually, Go hide the rings back at the monastery, They'll be needed again one day soon... But this spell might be needed soon enough, My father would be proud of this." I put the Page in my Records 

"But...What could have caused me to remember this..." I pondered, then I looked up at the aftermath of the Eclipse, a Shadow of the memory I saw was in the Clouds.   
"The Eclipse of time...it must have known I needed this" the cloud shifted, revealing the shape of the Shadow Locket, "Damn! That'll be ages before I find it, but Whatever does this mean, I need the Shadow Locket and a final Catalyst, but what?" 

A/N: Remembering the Past is fun, but seeing it for the future is best, But that's for a later chapter, For now, we're going onto another advent, see you then


	18. Long Lost

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs   
Quickie: This won't be part of last chapter, It takes place a few months later 

Continuation of Whitesworth's POV 

Months after my revelation, I was finally at peace with my life, Even if I am Immortal, it doesn't mean I don't have to accept Death, I was walking to Grey's for a Tea   
"Your best Atlesian Blend, Hold the Bittersweet" I said as I waited, Aria walked in, Nonchalant as ever. 

"Typical, Do you always come here?" She remarked 

"Sometimes I'm over here, other times I'm at Markus Sorrel's Joint Across the way" I remained calm as I took a sip of my newly prepped tea, "What Brings you here? Urgent Matters? Funeral? Grimm attack?" I Added 

"Actually, Father wishes to Talk to you about something, he said he'd explain when you got there" She responded with a sense of duty   
"I see...Well then, once I'm done, I'll certainly join him" I said, taking the last sips of my tea. 

Later, at the Valentine Residence 

"You Beckoned for me?" I asked as he let me in 

"Yes...It's about time I told you this, but...Aria's Cousins: Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long aren't aware that I'm famous, they think I'm just a household Husband, I need your help"   
"Say no more, All you need is a good Fake out, Make them believe you're just a divorced Husband of one, And I have just the way, Tell them that your wares are just Cosplay for someone you resemble, Oh! And don't give them your name, Tell them you're Vermillion Goldeneye, Until they reach into your heart, or just act calm, tell them that you are whom people Claim you are, Not whom you want to be, Now! Let's invite them in" I said, letting Aria, Ruby and Yang in on queue. 

"Daddy Dearest has something to Confess to you." I said, stepping aside 

"Now...Begin" I added 

"I...Am Writer and Self inserted Film Star Locke Valentine, and Your Cousin's Father" A silence Blew through the area   
"...wedontcarejustaslongasyouraisedourcousin!" They blurted out 

"Slow Down Girls, Start over" I advised 

"We don't care if you are a DJ, or a writer, just as long as you brought up our Cousin...Mom respectively Likes your books if it's all the same for you" Ruby Started   
"Yeah, I'm Surprised you even Raised her this well, I'm proud of you either way" Yang Finished. 

"Good Job girls, And you, Locke, what say you" I asked 

"I'm very happy to hear that...it's something I don't often hear from even my own adoring fans" He responded with glee   
"All part of Growing up you know, Even I'm growing" I said Happily. 

Hours later 

"Jenkins, Go get Arcavius and Harold, I have something to announce at Vale Square later, it's of utmost importance!" I requested, keeping a cool head   
"Did you call?" Arcavius asked, arriving in the office   
"Yes, The holidays are coming and this year, I want to make this Ms. Schnee's Time to host, and I will be decorating the Gymnasium, only a few days left and I want this to be modelled after the Vanterwell Christmas Banquet" I explained to them "and so, Weiss Schnee will be our hostess, I'll let her pick the decorations, meanwhile I have the general options in place. 

"Good idea, she will be a good hostess, and you...have a great idea!" Harold said. 

2 days before Christmas 

"What?... You want me to be the...but what about last yea-" 

"Don't worry, We can decorate in the night, Follow me" I whispered as we went over to the Gymnasium"   
"Now, Snow White or Robin's egg Blue?" I asked, holding up tablecloths 

"Mm... Robin's egg looks more like Ice, We'll use those" 

"Alright, Good choice, Snowflakes, Snowmen or Snow Angels?" I have her options of 3 Christmas Coloured Table Decor   
"Snowflakes and Snow angels, They'll compliment each other" 

"Good point there...Alright! Ice Mix or Christmas Mix?" I asked, Holding up 2 tubes of Decorative Plastic Gemstones   
"Ice Mix, But put the Christmas Mix in the centrepieces" She offered 

"Alright, That works" 

We started Decorating the Tables, Sprinkled the Table Spread once the Tablecloths were on, Put 3 Glass Jars full of a small amount of Decorative Gemstones and the Vases were filled to the first inch with the Christmas Mix, And soon, everything, even a glass ceiling with the Schnee Logo on it   
"Perfect, How do you feel, Hostess" I offered a question   
"I feel Good about this but what are the Foods-" 

"Already ordered, and it'll be a surprise" I replied before things could get confusing   
"Thank you, Anything good" I nodded as we snuck back to the Dorm 

The next day 

"The decorations turned out nicely, she even knew what complimented what, even before I realized it" I explained to Jenkins and the others 

"Excellent, Now did you lock up" Pierre Said, adding that I may have forgotten 

"I did, and nowhere is there an entrance until 4 PM this eve" I remarked 

"Correct, which is why I've rigged an automatic system, the doors will open up" 

Later at the party, (to which Weiss asked me to welcome everyone in as the doorman) it was an impressive sight to all, and since the Schnee emblem looked like a snowflake, it fit well 

"Attention, i would just like to say how grateful I am for all of us to be celebrating together on this lovely day" she proposed a toast to a successful Christmas Party .

"And I would like to thank Professor Whitesworth there for helping me set this up in the time we had" She gestured to my seat (to which I was already in just my tailcoat and wearing Gloves) 

"The pleasure was all mine, after all, I did want to give you a chance to host this year, Thank me later" I stood up with a straight figure "And for now, Let us Enjoy this wonderful occasion, Merry Christmas!" I proposed as a perfect assortment of Christmas Themed foods were splayed across the serving Table   
After the Party 

I was standing at the door, seeing everyone out for the end of this lovely occasion, "Have a merry Christmas, there will be a present in each dorm for every Dormmate, don't forget the season to give and receive cheer" I said as everyone went on out 

"Thank you for everything, Here, it's a gift from me to you" Weiss said as she left 

"Thank you...I will cherish it always" I said as I opened it, finding that it was a set of cuffs 

"These are Great, And just my Coat's Size, Thank you again!" I patted her head in approval 

A/N: This was something I thought I'd never Find time to do, Support me as well as JDrizzle, He helped inspire me, Cya soon


	19. The Finality only We Know

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Another year marks the Dawn of a new age, but there will be a time where Salem will strike, But that's another story for another time, My power in this world, my protecting hand 

"My life has been but attempt after attempt at protecting this world, but I will prevail one day, one day soon, I just don't know how yet" I puzzled 

"Don't stress yerself, it'll come naturally old boy, I just know it" Jenkins commented 

"Yes, But if you keep stressing like this, you'll never get the job done." Harold Says 

"They're right, you need to relax, Judging from your drones, everything will be A-Ok for the time" he added 

"I suppose, but I didn't establish the failsafe, A master code I've dubbed "Project: Excalibur" it's designed to help my drones fight off Grimm at a more effective rate than ever before winning the fights that are too dangerous for humans, but the code isn't done yet, Frankly I haven't gotten word from Edelweiss or Alucard about the progress" I explained 

"That is big but there's a time when you need some time off, and right now, that time has certainly come for you" Jenkins recommended me taking a break 

"I suppose that's right, but answer a call from either Alucard Ghost or Scia Edelweiss, That'd be about Project: Excalibur" I said as I left, only to be hurled halfway across the courtyard by magnhild (To which I was almost killed, thank my aura) 

"Oh my, Are you alright?" Nora asked 

"Mm....Yes I am, Thank the Gods for that" I said as I struggled to get up "Thankfully my Skullcap absorbed any potential concussion damage" I added as I walked off my injuries with my cane to keep me upright 

"Skullcap? Hm, at least he's fine" Nora was a bit puzzled 

After that splitting headache subsided, I was back on track, keeping a keen pace, "I wonder if I told her I have a metal skullcap" I pondered  
"There would be a lot of things I'm thankful for, and my mirror touch anesthesia is one of them" I said to myself as I walked down vale's streets soon as I could  
As I was walking, the people seemed more interested in me than anything else. 

"Alec, do you think about your ideas or are they naturally occurring?" A man in sorrel asked 

"Look, I'm very busy right now so please don't bother me, and no, my ideas are built over a period of time." I responded as I walked off, I was polite about the matter  
Just then, I say Penny and Ruby, both entering Grey's...but why "Peculiar and uncharacteristic...And Penny there is just even less characteristic"  
"Alec!" A Woman in Greyish Blue approached me, it was Maria Calavera, the Grimm Reaper,  
"What Brings you around Vale?" I asked 

"Ruby still needs training and she's been tough to get a hold of" She responded 

"Well...she's in Grey's Pub, to hell of I know why, It's been ages since we've seen each other though" (They met during the Light of Hope arc)  
"Yes, And well... let's just say repairs on my eyes took longer than expected so there's that" She Explained 

"Ah, Understood, I'd probably have a better handle on it myself, I am a machinist after all" I joked a bit then lead her into Grey's, service was slow and there was no smoking allowed so that was good for both me and Maria. 

"Grey?! You in? I have to talk to you" He came from behind his dingy old counter 

"Yes? What is it?" He asked 

"Why is Ms. Rose in here? I thought minors were illegal?!" I said a bit brashly 

"They only come in on ice cream Saturday and Karaoke Wednesday, I never said this was a bar 24/7, Hope you understand that" 

"I do, sorry if I got a bit hasty with you" I responded, calming down 

"They're in the Ice cream lounge upstairs, They're wearing matching sweaters and are sitting at the far end" I acknowledged the information and went up with Maria, the stairs were rickety but we made it up 

"Ms. Rose, there you are, Maria here would like to speak with you for a spel, spare some time" I explained as I stepped backwards, keeping even footing  
"Alright, Penny, can you give me a moment?" She turned to Penny asking 

"Yes" she responds 

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have my own business to attend to" I went out, going towards a rendezvous point. 

"I'm here, now what do you want from me, in exchange for the crystal scales?" I grunted 

"Easy, 3000 lien and a grant to work alongside you..." The voice sounded very familiar. 

"Greystone...if I give you this, you have to promise you'll Atone to your misdeeds and leave them behind, because you and I both know that whatever bad blood we've had between each other's vendettas, can be buried, Do you agree?" I extended a hand  
"I don't like you, but if I want to make it up to you, I guess this is going to have to be the point of forgiveness for us... Alright! I'm in" he dropped his weapons and handed me the crystal scales. 

"This grudge has had me in a terrible mood lately anyway, let's start over, as business partners done right" I said, happy for once in my life instead of overworked. 

A few hours later 

"You...actually managed to make amends with that Cheater?!" Jenkins said as soon as he heard my day 

"Well...he's promised to put the past behind us, in exchange for these" I flashed a bag of crystal Scales, Crying obsidian Bases, the very material looked matured and armor worthy 

"Whoa, Heck then he must've been sorry then!" Harold was shocked 

"He was, and he agreed to work with the KDP for 3000 Lien" I explained 

"Well, how do you think the others will react?" Jenkins asked 

"Already told them, A week advance notice" I responded 

"Well then, I hope he really has changed" They both said 

A/N: That's what you need to do in life sometimes, A grudge is never worth the reason, Anyway, the next chapter will be seasonally easy, See you then.


	20. Heresy

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Beforeword: This chapter marks the 60th overall chapter, And writing more is my life and always will be, at least until I finish the main stories, I'm looking forward to seeing you at my 120th chapter Beforeword, On with the Chapter!  
———————————————————————————————————————   
Whitesworth's POV

Things were uneasy but Greystone deserves a second chance, naturally so that we can patch things up, meanwhile getting crystal scales helped us greatly   
"Alec, I just want to say I'm very grateful, I feel like we're back at 1925 England when your father employed me and my company, Please accept as many crystals as you want" William was sincerely thankful.

"Any time, And I'm still doing the honours of Reinforcing my current Defenses here, then I'm going to the other kingdoms and doing my part, reinforcing their Defenses, And you...you're not so bad, you may have been misguided but I can't say I hated you when I killed you back then, in fact, I wanted you to come to your senses back then, My hopes are that now that your antiquities shop is here in Vale, You can see to your regular business, old man" I explained my feelings   
"Correct, And though I didn't have the integrity to admit it, I hadn't made my afterlife any better, Thanks for the second chance" He responded, pleased   
"I wanted to kill you, but due to my own lingering feelings for our partnership in London, I didn't want to let you fall down onto that bed of spikes, despite how far you went to get rid of me, part of me felt agony in more ways than just pain, I burned that murder mansion just to erase evidence of your vendetta, I did it so you would know how sorry I was for it in the afterlife" increasingly old timey explanation.

"I know...in a way, before going into postmortem, I knew you were a good guy, a right lucky bastard indeed" I stopped him there   
"Yes...but it wasn't too long before I accepted my father's death, He was buried in grave plot 1928 And wasn't given anything but the words "Blood rains in my absence" on his headstone, and I was buried on an unmarked plot, never to be remembered for my sins, I quoted "I will rise from the grave and redeem myself" in my own words" I explained   
"I don't want to keep you from your work, go on" William dismissed me.

Hours later, In Team RWBY's Quarters 

"I can't believe you would employ an old enemy of yours, you bastard" Yang hissed at me 

"William wasn't an enemy...just misunderstood, He promised he would drop his hypnosis method...You'd know that, had you been in my shoes" I responded in a somber tone 

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"...He threw his weapons on the ground and destroyed them" I responded, a wee bit ticked off 

"Ok, But I'll be watching him" Ruby said 

"If any of you try spying, I'm going to have to place you under house arrest, for 1 Month, Is that Clear?" I responded slightly more angrily 

"Ok!" They responded, scared of the consequences 

The week wasn't bad, Greystone racked up some lien for his assorted trinkets and thingamabobs and whatstits, some of the items were nicely filled and mended up, my drones patrolled my general vicinity, looking out for spies, of course they caught Cardin and his team trying to prank me (to which I thwarted them), this week kept me on my feet, even the night classes were rough as 30 people tried getting the slip on me, only to be the laughingstocks of their families, the days that followed were stressful but not unusual.

After the end of the semester

"To all of the seniors I see as well as the people I don't know, I see greater potential as huntsmen and Huntresses, And so, Will the 4th year Night class of 20XX come up and take a moment to express your opinions on the atmosphere" I explained as I walked off stage, allowing each class member to express their deepest opinions on the school's conditions and their fondest experiences (to which the most notable statements will be said)   
"My time at Beacon has given me a very broad learning experience, And I thank Professor Whitesworth for arranging this class" Lock D'or stated 

"I cannot thank beacon enough for accepting me into its doors, I've been waiting for the day ever since Signal Academy." Vance Grout Stated 

"Locking Eyes with our professor has been the finest thing that could happen throughout our days, he would always teach us to be ourselves and unleash our semblances in all out combat training" Valerie Geist Stated 

"My Days at this academy used to be boring, but after the opening of night classes, our Days have gotten a Lot better, Me and My Sister cannot thank you enough, Professor" Graham And Sol Eon Stated in unison, naturally 

"Now, I would like to announce that the Night Class of 20XX has successfully Graduated and has been passed full time huntsmen and huntress Licences. I pass the Microphone to Professor Ozpin" I walked off stage in the opposite direction to the night class graduates   
"Students at this academy as professor Whitesworth stated, have a greater potential, and I will continue to see to this untapped potential for years to come." Ozpin stated as he left as soon as he arrived.

"Graham and Sol, What are your semblances" I asked 

"We have the ability to Control Magnetism, and if one of us loses their aura, our semblance fades, we also have Mirror Touch Anesthesia, We feel what each other feels, from Burns to Pleasure, so even the disgust even one of us feels, allowing us to understand each other better" Graham Ansered 

"It's also useful when we're holding hands, it's better to do it that way, otherwise our magnetic fields become aimless and open circuited" Sol Added 

"I see, You're a team of siblings, You might be good for a team of 4 then, Feel free to assign whoever you trust in your graduating class, May our paths cross again." I walked off after stating my opinion (to which they're likely going to stay in vale, Looking for their ideal recruits) 

It wasn't long before all of the 4th year students were graduated, I was proud of them for doing their best to keep up with my and the other professors' Lessons, this was a day to remember 

A/N: So yeah, Not the best of my chapters but hey, at least we've seen off the newest generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses, Sol is a reference to the Sun and Graham is Graham as in Graham Cracker, And though they seem different in many ways, they are very much similar, And who knows, maybe we'll see more of them and their recruits. See you then


	21. Return to Peace

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

It was a few weeks after graduation but here's who comes to visit with a team 

"Professor, are you in?" Graham Asked as he came in with Sol and 2 other people 

"Come in, Come in, You're always welcome here any time, Now then, I hear you've assembled a new team" I responded as I came to my study desk 

"Meet them why don't ya, The guy in Dark Green here is Forrest Hemlock and the Girl in all Silver is Aurora Borealice" He introduced us 

"Very nice to meet you both, So what's your team name?" I pondered 

"GAFS, or Coffers, I'm the leader and my sis here is my teammate, Aurora and Forrest came to us together" He explained the whole way through 

"Nice to meet you sir, Graham here has told us all about you, is it true that one of your allies can tear a Grimm in half with his bare hands?" Aurora Asked, Enthusiastic about me 

"Yes, then again, not entirely true, He wears Bracers that connect to metal gauntlets he uses, So I'd hardly call that bare handed" I responded in truth 

"Well then, I suppose the guy needs more weightlifting then if he needs them" Forrest hissed, a bit more disbelieving of him than I was 

"Nonsense, I could only have done that with my own brute strength, those gauntlets are Fingerless and will never break, And who says I need weightlifting, I can already hoist a ship on its side with ease." Larsenger walked in 

"That's who you should be asking about his skills, I know how ornery he gets at times of disbelief so I wouldn't test his temper, he would have you tossed out in a harder landing than an airship crash" I flinched at Larsenger a bit.

"So...you're the ones who doubt my blasted skills? Come with me and I'll show you just how brutal I can be with this strength of mine" he took Team GAFS out to the Emerald Forest   
"That was close" I was at the verge of a heart attack.

A few moments later, Larsenger's POV 

"Now then, Let me show you just how Strong I am!" I went towards a tree and completely rooted it from the ground then hurled it away, "That was child's Play, Now who wants to watch me crush a beowolf under a boulder?" I asked them, They were frozen at my strength.

"I think we've had enough shows of power for one day Mr Larsenger, sir" Forrest said, the boy practically as scared as a sissy of my surprising Strength   
"Yeah...Eep!" They ran away, I'd have sworn they had yellow bellies just looking at them.

"Ah Who Needs ya, You better run, you Cowards" I shouted 

Hours later, Whitesworth's POV 

"You were right! He isn't joking about that strength of his, He rooted a tree in an instance, he was intimidating" Graham Said, Adding That he and his team ran away 

"Yes, even I'm afraid of him when he's this determined to prove himself, but he'll come to his senses and calm down, he just needs to let off some steam" I responded 

"So...he's not angry?" Sol said 

"Oh no, he's pissed, Anyone who doubts his skills are shown firsthand how dangerous his life can be, He was and still is a Sailor you know, and a sailor like him gets the heaviest loads this side of Vale" I responded 

"So he's gotten to be that strong to be such a hardy fellow?" Sol Asked 

"That's Right, and without that, he'd have died years ago" I answered with a Crestfallen look on my face 

"Now I see why he's so determined to prove himself" Forrest remembered the team being Called Cowards 

"Anyone runs away from the guy are considered sissies and cowards, weaklings if you may" I said promptly 

"Ouch, Never get on that guy's nerves again, noted..." Aurora jotted down out loud 

"Now then, back to questions, assuming you have any others." I pressed on 

"Your Comrades seem tough, But who takes the most initiative out of you and why?" Aurora asked 

"Jenkins Witherspoon, He takes more initiative than even me, and on top of that, a fine example of dedication at its finest, heck sometimes he doesn't sleep for days until he's accomplished what he's wanted to, With him, it's all about the field test results and precise modifications, he's designed some of beacon's best Defenses: the stealth bombs" I explained with extensive details 

"Interesting, must be quite the successful man to have accomplished something like that, eh?" Aurora asked 

"Heh, you have no idea." I answered in a surprised tone 

"Where do you operate most when you're not being our professor?" Sol Asked 

"Atlas military base, and I do maintain the Defenses I set up, all 5 waves, All the better for Anti-Grimm Defenses, and when I'm not only there, I'm just around like a mild mannered man, Walking around, looking for somewhere to spend my breaks" I explained 

"So you're saying your team is specially picked for their individual attributes, is that right?" Forrest asks 

"Yes, They're either chosen out of millions or good friends of mine with time to spare" I answered 

"So statistically, hundreds of millions of parties were sifted down to a few people, or is it more than a few?" I cut Aurora Off 

"371 People in 8 Parties actually, many of the people I select are trustworthy and deemed able-minded, took many years for me, Long Before you were even 3rd years" I explained   
"Are all of these books...archives of your work?" They asked in near unison 

"All 4 million 967 Thousand 884 of them, Don't ask." I was out of breath when I finished my answer 

"We won't, but now for the real reason we came back" Graham Said 

I coughed a bit, "Spit it out, what's on yer mind?" I managed to say before just barely collapsing 

"We want to join your armada, We want to work alongside team RWBY" Sol came out with it 

"Oh, Well you need not ask me" I hacked "Ask Jenkins..." I was barely able to stand or breathe, Aurora activated her semblance: Air Stream of Maelstrom, Blowing the air into my study, Allowing me to catch my breath properly. 

"Thank you, Aurora, My study isn't very well air conditioned, I always end up having to Open my door or Plug in a Fan" I said as I managed to completely Catch a breather 

"You're Welcome, You're not the first man I've helped this way" She remarked to me 

"I can tell, Although the draft is cold, I enjoy having the space and venting to breathe" i said, putting the positive side of the 2 degrees wind 

"Glad to hear it, I'll have to buy you an air conditioner one day" Aurora Offered 

"Thanks, but you shouldn't trouble yourself over it, I can-" She cut me off 

"I Insist, no trouble at all, You need it and I'm willing to help in any way I can" She said, Sincere to the letter 

"Alright, but just this once, I don't want you to feel used and like a slave, never good for my reputation" I responded, surrendering to her charm 

"Ok, I won't ask you for anything unless you want to help me, deal?" She asked 

"How about I'll do you a favour in return" I corrected her 

"Yeah, That" She responded, feeling a bit undermined, but couldn't stay mad at me 

"How about I treat you out this weekend, I know a great Atlesian Restaurant" I offered 

"That Sounds lovely! What day because we have a search and destroy on Saturday" Sol Was star stricken 

"How does Friday Sound?" I asked 

"Excellent, We'll meet you there" Graham Followed 

A/N: This was a filler chapter, Nothing major so if you don't like fillers, Skip this chapter or wait till next time, See you then.


	22. The Pact that I Formed Part 1/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

Quickie: I've been inspiring myself through other fanfics, so im using similar elements to other fics, nothing copyrighted by authors, and even if they are, I use the A/N to Give credit, But if I forget, lemme know and I'll see what I can do

Summer's POV 

I was Gathered along with Qrow, Jenkins and Harold in Whitesworth's Office   
"I'm quite sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you here, I had Operative Camera Drones On Salem's Castle, and she's Plotting to kill me, And destroy Beacon, I fear that even I'm not gonna be enough this time round. So I'm relying on all of you to assemble an army I can trust on my Dredge Ships and Skyships, I will be commanding lead in the army to reason with her, if all else fails, Then attacks will be made, In heavy Volumes too, no less than a full out Attack and if she retaliates, Strike harder, And since my drones and such are destruction proof, you will be fine behind twelve layers of titanium Sheets" 

"12 layers?" I was confused 

"But how does it fly?" Jenkins asked 

Whitesworth's POV 

"Engines powered by 37 Plasma core generators embedded in the hull, And 3 Directional Thrusters, one in the back and 2 in the front, Loosely Able to maneuver through even the more twisty turns, on one hand, I'm able to pilot it initially but I want people to be able to pilot them in my absence or when there are more than a single vehicle in the fleet, I want to ensure that my efforts aren't going towards senselessness, that you can be sure of" I explained, referencing to Grim Shadowwood's Book "the Goodwings" 

"What's your plan?" They asked 

"I don't know yet, But what I do know is that we have a common ally. Remember the Shagra I introduced to Remnant all those long Months back? Well I guess you could say they're our frontline now, As for our wave, We need Pilots, Who has their priorities straight enough to help find some pilots?!" I asked   
"I do, But I will need airlifting to the Atlas Military Base" Jenkins Declared 

"I have a skyship ready for you, go use that!" I instructed 

"I think I know a few guys back in Mistral's fleet who could help us" Qrow said 

"Excellent!" I responded with a salute 

A few moments later, in the absence of Qrow 

"Never in my days have I spent so long on a project I had archived long before I came back, it's a masterpiece in itself, Jenkins, you know what? I'm making you head of the training regiment, since you are the best and most capable of doing so" I Explained with a straight face   
"Aye, and it's going to be the most important regiment this semester" He responded with pride 

"Indeed, Dismissed!" I declared as everyone but summer left

"Why are you so content on taking her down?" She asked 

"Because, I have to fend her off, Until the Dimensional Guard is assembled on Psychrone Tower, Hagras Entrusted me with this Mantle and I prefer it if I was entrusted this mantle and not to die, justified by faith, I have utmost respect for Hagras' Wish, that's why I want to see to it, fending off dangerous threats is in my bloodline, that and Heretic Beliefs, Vampiric Design and a Knightly Lineage, explaining how much I know about fighting off the darkness, my great grandfather was known as "Ill damned by design" meaning he had no weakness in his bones and he was always vigilant according to father's books" I explained without leaving out a single detail 

"Nobody is Perfect" Summer attempted to say. 

"I know, Even my own Body remains unscathed but I still feel the pain, as much as I'd like to feel painless" I cut her off 

Hours later, in the main study 

I was writing in my Unfinished archive, letting the memories out, prepared for the day that I start on a new chapter of memories 

"Alec, There's a Reason why you're my friend..." Jenkins started 

"Oh? Do tell" I accepted the offer 

"It's not because you're kind, but because you've always believed in me, you've accepted the fact that I'm a worthy ally" Jenkins Continued   
"And in doing that, I often doubt myself and I never find time to appreciate my own accomplishments, you out stage me at times, not that I mind, because I admit I didn't do all of this alone, I had all the help I would otherwise choke trying to ask for, You...taught me that I needed to swallow my pride and ask for help, You are the reason I don't attempt fate by myself" I explained "You and I...are an unbeatable team with compatible personalities, It's like fate brought out the virtues in both of us" I finished 

"I know, you're too predictable to stay mad at, since I know you have a self destructive tendency to feel inadequate" Jenkins responded 

"Yes, But in times like this, i worry that my masterpiece of a plan to protect Remnant from outside Threats would Backfire, killing us all, And if I see that, I won't ever have forgiven myself..." I didn't hesitate to say the worst 

"That won't happen on our watch, you right lucky bastard!" Jenkins encouraged me 

"Yes...Yes! Because we won't ever give up on this plan!" I rose from my seat   
Nothing could stand in my way now, I may be old, but I'm still a spry dog surprisingly 

Later, at the Defense Force Briefing 

"Listen up, We have a Wave of Grimm coming in from the west and one from the south, I expect all of you to Take care of them, in the meantime, I have Business" I explained before going off 

Later, at Evernight Castle 

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this but-" I knock on the front gates, Only to have them open 

"I wish an audience with Salem if you may know why I've come around." I explained my reasoning, Tyrian Cackled before Dr. Watts escorted me to Salem's Meeting room 

"Mr. Whitesworth says he wishes to speak with you, the reason behind it is beyond-" Watts was cut off mid sentence 

"That's all I need to hear" Salem remarked before Dismissing Watts 

"I have business with you, the type of business that I've had with the dead, I'll explain soon enough" I spoke 

"Go on" she responded 

"I wish to make an agreement, On the day of a Blood Super Moon and an eclipse, which is 3 weeks from now, your power will be weakened, so why don't we battle by then, The reason I want to take you on then is because your temporary weakness will give both of us even standing, and another term, neither of us is to bring help, Moral support or anything that may serve as a distraction for either of us, and being in your castle, which looks nice by the way, I don't have the authority here, so both of us must agree to the terms explained, the only other question is, are you willing to agree?" I explained. 

"Even standings eh...alright then, you have a deal" She exclaimed as she shook my hand 

"A pleasure doing away with this plan, now then, if I win, you are to withdraw any and all future waves for the rest of my stay on remnant, but if you win, I lift the curse I placed on your hand by making contact with my own hand: a Grimwood shadow demon's seal." I went over the stakes before seeing myself out. 

"The demon associated to that is capable of ripping you apart with thousands of arms and tens of thousands of Claws, it's name is Bre'z hathvalg, and you're soon to see some of the evidence, I suggest you don't unleash your anger too often" I said as soon, every footstep I took formed the same seal on Salem's hand 

"A word of advice, keep an eye on her mood, the seal you see me leaving can tear the place apart as well as herself." I said briefly before finally leaving 

Hours later, As the Grimm were all slain 

"Professor Ozpin, I've negotiated a match with Salem, under a condition, if I win, she's forced to call back all Grimm activity, but should she win, I lift a curse I set on her, but here's the thing, it takes place the night of a Blood Super Moon, which I've found kills Grimm instantly but will weaken Salem to my level, In any case your problem is that you can't or won't kill Salem, so I'm counting on the seal to do it anyway, otherwise this battle should decide it." I explained 

"Decidedly foolish, however, you might be onto something there so perhaps I can condone your choice, how weak are we talking?" Ozpin asked and was intrigued about it   
"Too weak to command the Grimm, and with the seal, increasingly weaker" I responded diligently 

"Then there shouldn't be too much of a problem" Ozpin said 

"The drawback, no support so don't think of coming, I'm very serious about this" I strictly advised 

"Understood" Replied Ozpin as I went down to the courtyard to train 

A few hours of gritty Training later 

I struck the targets intended and called it a day   
"I see you're not going easy on those, Very bold" Raven complimented 

"Why thank you, I see you're getting over that attack, bravo" I responded with a smile   
"Salem's going away for good, I made a wager, 2 weeks from now, on a blood super moon, that'd make things even because anomalies like this block out magic" instead of being furious, Raven was intrigued by my timing 

"Are you sure you can beat her? Under this condition?" Raven Asked me 

"I have honestly no idea, but I'm certain with enough training, I can defeat her" I said with a powerful vigor 

"Alright then, you better know what you're doing" she walked off 

A/N: More soon, I just hope you have the patience to anticipate it, and if not, I understand. See you then.


	23. The Pact that I Formed Part 2/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

'Twas a small work day, the usual suspects, meetings, Grimm attacks and sheer need to not exist, but sometimes it's just as well I don't make public speaking, what with how things went 3 weeks ago, But back to present day. 

"Whitesworth?!!" Yang Shouted about my office, expecting I'd be in, which I was...unfortunately for it 

"For the umpteenth time, what is it?" I came out, my head throbbing like a sore throat 

"I have something to show you!" She tugged me by my now unraveling bandage covered arm 

"Easy on that arm, I just had that patched up!" I groaned in utter agonizing pain 

"Here!" There was what seemed to be nothing important 

"So let me get this straight, you dragged me out of my office by my broken arm down 3 flights of stairs and through 4 locked doors for a tarp, is what's under it going to help me? Because I can handle myself out there during an eclipsed Blood super moon, it's not like I haven't been unleashing my raw bloodstained strength for-" I was taken aback at what was under the tarp, it was a statue made by Team RACL, me over 50 Slain Grimm.

"I take that back, this is amazing craftsmanship, I...honestly can't believe me eyes" I was absolutely Starstruck by the sight 

"Soooooo?" Yang asked, clearly wanting my opinion 

"This is the finest statue I've seen in history, And even Venus DeMilo pales in comparison to this...this masterpiece!" I replied, still eyeing the statue 

"Was there ever a time where you couldn't feel anything?" Weiss asked 

"Yes, In fact for weeks now I couldn't feel pain, even wanting to feel the sensation of pain was something I longed for, It was rather unusual but I know how I...used to be, it was a temporary genetic change, And Ms. Xiao Long, Please don't...pull my arm next time, it nearly popped out of it's socket" I remarked.

"That'll hurt in the morning" Weiss wise cracked 

"More like in 2 weeks and a day, I'm experiencing that painlessness, I'm Not gonna just feel that but every part of me will get a surge of shocking pain, it's Congenital insensitivity to pain and it's Dangerous" I explained, they were indeed shocked 

"Well we can guarantee it won't happen again" Ruby said, ensuring I was safe from that Vice grip on my arm   
Later on I was headed down to the East yard to enforce the security measures. 

"All huntsmen report in!" All of the units on the premise reported to me and claimed their security hours to me, all of them worked the whole week so I gave them the say so to initiate Project Shadow: A Group of Huntsmen and Huntresses who attended my Night Seminars in full. 

14 Hours later, the next morning was a Day off and as usual I arranged morning Tea for me, Jenkins and Kalitas to enjoy, And a Coffee for Iliad Drosselmeyer, By then I was setting the Tea tray down and pouring the Coffee for the staff, regardless of my Day off as a way to thank them for my Acceptance into Beacon 3 years ago, by now Team RWBY were regulars in the staff room, Yang, Blake and Weiss were 21 and Ruby was 19 and a half, At this point, I loved remembering the time i arrived, mow unprepared I was for my life here, but hey, you take what you get. 

"Tea's on old chaps!" I shouted out as I came with the Tea Tray with a Keg of Tea rather than a Teapot. 

"Excellent job you lucky Bastard!" Jenkins Cheekily Remarked 

"Coffee's coming too, Just wait there, Team RWBY" I remarked, looking over to the Group in question. I brought out the Coffee Pot first, following the Sugar cubes and Creamer   
"Thanks!" They said, save for Blake who was always so partial towards my Blackberry Tea. 

"Now, there's a reason for my doing this, and I'd like to share that reason after all these months together, It's not just out of kindness, I like to keep people happy, it's also to commemorate my first day here 3 years ago, and I'm still getting used to how things work here, but I'm certainly not getting any younger, neither are all of us, But I will say that I don't plan on dying today or any day after tomorrow, because I for one feel that it is my solemn pleasure to announce the opening of the extended years, and I know what you're thinking but this'll be fun and yes I discussed this with Ozpin, from now on, this academy will be extending its school years by 4 additional years, not everyone can agree but I will say that once it is instated, I will not be Teaching those additional years, Team RWBY, this is where you come in, All of you are going to Suggest people who can become staff." I explained in Detail. 

When I dismissed the meeting, I managed to get myself together and planned out well enough, I went through the front gate and prepped a care package for them all using elements from across Remnant. 

"Whitesworth, Wait... I might know who can be one of the new staff" Weiss Made a proposal to me about the new staff member 

"And this person is?" I asked 

"Wilkstrom Van D'or" She answered 

"Hmm... The Big shot Institutions manager or his son?" 

"His son, He always used to tell me how he wanted to impress his father and I think he would be a perfect member" Weiss explained, remembering something, a memory that he had a strong tie to. 

"Perhaps, and I already am going to ask another someone to join the staff myself, to be a substitute honour roll teacher if I may" I explained 

"If i had to guess... Vern!" She assumed, to which she was correct 

"Correct, she's been in the honour classes and even had training from Leonardo himself" I explained my reason short and sweet 

"How do you..." I cut her off, "I have access to Beacon's records, Her mother was the last person to put her into Beacon for 4 years, she's a Smart kid, A great huntress" I answered as I headed towards my airship 

Meanwhile, Back with the others 

"Jenkins?" Ruby Came over to him 

"Yes, Ms. Rose?" He responded with a question 

"How long have you and Alec Known each other?" She asked, wondering 

"Well, if I had to say out loud, 87 and a half years" He answered with a pause 

"So... You know his conditions?" Ruby asked 

"Yes, His Bloodlust phase back when he explored Vampiric delights, of course, he was known for his sense of adventure, he also has a strange condition where whenever he's trapped in a hard situation where he'll negotiate his way out, when instead of drawing his weapons, he's learned to hear things out, he's also a frequent bookworm as he has written all kinds of archives depicting every year spent living, like a diary, but much more extensive." Jenkins explained that and much more for hours on end, and finally Ruby had the right understanding to understand me. 

"Alright, Hope to see you tomorrow sometime after Class, oh and tell him I have an idea about who should become one of the staff" 

"Alright then, Ms. Rose, I'll let him no as soon as I can" he waved her off as he got back to. 

A few hours and 24 Minutes later 

The fact that I went to the same block in Argus by airship had been fortunate because of a stroke of luck that seemed to have come to me unusually quickly. 

"Vern, Are you around?" I shouted out at the abandoned streets 

"Yes, But could you please keep it down?" She responded, quite near me 

"Oh?! You Scared me there, anyway, I have a business proposal to make, I want you to be one of Beacon's Honour Roll Teachers" I gave my proposal in full. 

"Alright, you have yourself a deal, just help me with this Grimm problem" she pointed towards some Cavegrazers and the Apathy 

"You're lucky then, My semblance made me immune to the Apathy and impervious to the Cavegrazer's Venom so this should be easy, Take my hand" I extended a hand, then when we were holding hands, I tapped my cane twice, Activating the Schrodinger's Effect, allowing the both of us to slay the Apathy and Cavegrazers 

When we finished, I tapped again and we were once again corporeal, that said, we shook hands at the proposition 

"Your Mother must have been quite the Huntress for you to inherit her abilities" I commented 

"Yeah, she was quite the Huntress." She responded, happy at the compliment 

A/N: That's Part 2 done, but let's not forget that there are 4 Parts, and the 3rd part is coming soon.


	24. The Pact that I Formed Part 3/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

After I got back to Beacon with Vern, she was able to walk some because she used her parasol, She didn't have full leg paralysis, but she couldn't walk like a normal person, Anyway, Jenkins told me that Ruby had a suggestion for Staff, so I went to RWBY's Dorm

"Ruby Rose, I would like to see you in private if you will, It's about your suggestion for Staff" she followed me outside 

So she explained the whole thing before saying "I elect Penny as Beacon's Newest staff member" Ruby said, obviously calling penny for their friendship   
"Hmm, That's gonna be tricky, A lot of strings to pull and even so, I don't have the best plans right this moment, however, I will try my hardest to do so" I replied

"Yay!" She shouted, nearly Deafening me, even though it was ear splitting with my new hearing aids anyway

"Damn these new fangled Hearing aids are sensitive, damaging and very horrid" I cursed to myself as I left   
I was walking through Vale Park, Daunting as ever, My crash landing area was where they put the new statue of me, and though I couldn't feel much else but the pain from ages ago, I could have been killed had I not been caught that day. 

"You know... When I first arrived here...I was scared, unfamiliar with the surroundings, the first visit was to retrieve my father, and my 2nd was to keep a vow for Summer all those years ago, Yep, I swore I would come back again, And Jenkins...you would have loved to see this place sooner, so I brought you back from the year you would die, then I would give you the gift of a spell called hagras's Immortality" I was speaking to nobody but I felt like I was confiding with Jenkins.   
Hours later, I went to atlas to see Penny, only to have her blocked by guards. 

"By order of your superior and one of the highest council seat holders, I order you to let me through or I will have you eat maggots in front of me!" I ordered, making the most gruesome threat and punishment possible. 

"Ms. Polendina, I have something to ask of you and I require your utmost attention" I gave my proposal on behalf of Ruby's request.   
"She wants to recommend me as one of the academy's Professors for the new measures? Sen-" I stopped her there "Please don't finish that sentence, I've already had my ears blasted with enough loud noises" she complied, following me to see Pietro 

"Well sir, I have a proposal I would like to go over." I explained the same thing I explained to penny 

"Alright, but keep her safe, she's a delicate girl" he responded, concerned 

"I promise that no matter what, there will not be a single scratch on her when we arrive in vale" I reassured Pietro 

2 hours later 

"Here", and not a single disturbance in Penny's Skin or Clothes aside from some wrinkles in her clothes.   
I landed and had penny lead towards the Staff office. 

"We have 4 of the five people, Elise Fern, Penny, Wilkstrom Van D'or and Vallius, whom had some grudge dropped against me, Volunteers Helen Van Houtte to be one of the staff, we need a 4th teacher for the 8th year, And since Ms. Belladonna hadn't come out with an idea yet, she gets say on the last Member." I exclaimed. 

"Oh... I haven't decided yet" she replied 

"I see... Well then, I'm confident you can make the right decision" I said as I patted Blake's shoulder 

"I...need time to think, time to myself, ok?" She asked me 

"Alright, take as long as you want" I replied as I made progress with the schedule 

A few hours later, when classes were officially over, I took Blake to see Grey, as he's given me a lot of advice "This visit might help you in your alone time, Grey's given me more advice than I can even give" I said as we entered the pub, luckily on a slow evening. 

Blake explained to Grey her problem in full, "Ah, Well the first thing to do is take a deep breath and clear your head, That'll help you when you're thinking of the answers, but if you're distracted, it's gonna be difficult. Just breathe for the time being" she did as Grey asked of her, letting her breaths out gradually until.   
"I know someone who might be able to help, Onyx Vanna Helsing, Her semblance is somewhat Beneficial in Class, as she can manipulate Gravity and Move things with her hand, an invisible hand and her mind so a lot of people say." She Suggested 

"True, but I remember her, she's been a strict Teacher before and I never saw her smile once" Grey said 

"I would have went with Crim Glumgot, but this is Ms. Belladonna's Decision, so I'll allow it" I answered 

"She died 7 years ago." Grey said 

"I have someone else in mind... Brass Schild, less strict and turned out more humans and Faunus than any teacher I've read about, with an IV tracker that maps out a certain mental aptitude test he uses after training regiments" Blake said, according to the record books she read 

"A senior Academics director who knows Alucard Ghost, his family and himself have quite the partnership between them, I'll ring him up" I said as we left   
A few hours later and I had gathered everyone in question, "Greetings, New staff, you have been specially selected from a roster of my contacts to become professors and head staff amongst all else for my new Measures, making all academies host 4 more years of training for future Students, Salem is still out there, however due to my arrangements, We have agreed to keep to ourselves, now, the Grimm and Salem's Underlings don't know this yet and are still trying to take down the academies, I have opted in my absence to have all of the academies to get new staff members immediately." I explained with pride 

"Excellent news, sir, now where am I placed?" Wilkstrom Asked 

"5th year History, since I hear you really enjoy reading Remnant's History, and fittingly so that you find yourself able to manage a classroom as efficiently as possible, and I presume that this won't get in the way of your plans?" I explain the situation at hand 

"Of course it won't, however, why choose that subject based on my interests?" Wilkstrom asks strongly   
"Well, I don't have a set method, I simply looked into your likes and dislikes, and history was the only class the fit all of your mental aptitudes, henceforth your interest in history will benefit you strongly in that position, Wilkstrom" I explained with greater extent than I may have intended. 

"I'm flattered you believe so... But...don't you feel like I'm holding you back?" He asked 

"Oh... For heaven's sake no, I'm simply looking out for remnant's Future." I was taken aback at the statement. 

"And the rest of you were chosen by recommendations by my other students to be Professors of beacon for your unique skills, Penny for your attention to detail, Brass Schild for his technical know how, Wilkstrom for your fondness for accuracy, Vern for her ability to fight and train, Elise for her Eye for talent on the battlefield." I explained 

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, it's just... Busy with Discord and things like that, my own situation was interesting, but I hope you enjoyed my fic and I hope you look forward to what lies ahead. See you then...


	25. The Pact that I Formed Part 4/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs 

The Classes Resuming as normal, My lessons were usually learned by means of acting, which I had picked up from a personal friend, Violet Masque, or as she's really called, Opal Bianca, "Now, does anyone know the effects of a Ritual Circle drawn in Blood?" I questioned, to which a young lad: Jaune Arc raised his hand. 

"Yes Mr. Arc?" I Asked 

"A very bad rash?" He guessed 

"No, that isn't what the effects of a ritual circle drawn in blood include" I responded, letting him down semi easily, A girl: Aerialia Malady raised her hand. 

"Yes, Ms. Malady?" I asked 

"Blood poisoning, Bad headaches and Horror flashes from the very next thing you see!" She responded 

"Correct, that nails down all of the effects of the ritual of false dreamscapes." I praised happily 

"Now can anybody tell me how much time there is left in the class, I seem to have misplaced my eye glasses somewhere..." I grumbled, Pyrrha answered promptly   
"They're around your neck, on the chain you're normally wearing!" She answered the question of where my eyeglasses are. 

"Ah yes, Thank you for that, Now then... Since we've finished this lesson early, I am giving everyone an early dismissal, but be back in 5 minutes, Ok?" I dismissed the Class and took my leave so that Professor Ooblek could teach this next class. 

3 hours later 

I was walking around the Campus, Minding myself when suddenly, I was called to Atlas on an urgent meeting with General Ironwood and General Nikos on the airstrip.   
Not too long after, I was met by the suspicious looks of Ozpin and Jenkins, so I signalled them that I'd be gone for a long meeting.   
3 and a half more hours later   
I arrived finally, but My C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack's wings were frozen open, "At Last, I was experiencing some minor Jet lag" I Explained. "Now, what is this about, James?" I asked, Cross beyond belief.

"I've gathered both of you here to Discuss how you've been doing, Alec, You're up first" James turned to me, I was silent, "I have been... Conflicted lately, I've been in a Scatterbrained position... Even my archives say nothing about how I resolved this problem if any point in history it's happened to me" I explained hesitantly as I bowed my head slowly, ashamed of myself. 

"Honour takes Sacrifice, however big they are" James said, that made me frown   
"You don't understand, I have to choose between those I protect and those I call comrades!" I shouted suddenly   
The Shock was less than bearable for them.

"You heard me, The sacrifice is too great for me, and until I can get around that, you're just going to have to Deal with Facts, you selfish Dullard!" I said as I stormed away, My C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack no longer frozen as I flew off. 

A/N: My writing isn't gonna be the best but I assure you that I've been practicing a lot through this fic. I hope I get more support, I've worked hard on this, see you in the next Chapter


	26. Silver Lining

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character 

Whitesworth's POV  
T'was the end of the day and I had been walking down Beacon's Dead Silent Halls, everything was calm for the evening, no reason I couldn't go to Grey's Pub for a Tea.

Later, at Grey's Pub 

"A Black Tea, lightly stirred, 1 sugar and 1 cream, and the usual Mint leaf" I ordered 

"Coming right up, you know, havin' my team back together for that reunion made me remember why I'm not dead yet, they've had my back ever since beacon..." Grey told a story while making the tea. 

"A similar thing happened to me once... It was a hard time and well, without Jenkins... I'd be dead set on killing myself before midnight as an omen" I explained after taking the first sip of tea. 

Ruby's POV 

Me and Penny had just come into Grey's for an ice cream sundae 

"Ah yes, you two can't seem to stay apart can you? What's it gonna be?" Grey asked

"An ice cream sundae" I answered 

"then get ready girls, because I've already made it 3 hours in advance, you girls want the upstairs lounge, we grown ups tend to drink like it's nobody's business" Grey cracked wise, knowing we always go up 

"And Ms. Rose, Tell your mum I'll be late... I promised I'd take her to the theatre and long story short..." We were there a bit longer but we finally went up. 

Whitesworth's POV 

"Well... I wasn't expecting that, what next?" I got up when I finished my tea and left, only to get side bashed by Yang's Bumper. 

"Oi! Watch it! I'm not getting any younger." I stormed off in a huff 

Yang's POV 

"I should have guessed it... What's it gonna be?" Grey Asked me as Blake and I took a table 

"Strawberry Sizzlers with an extra spike to our drinks" I answered 

"Ouch, if that won't kill you, then thank the gods above I made drinks even you girls can handle" Grey wise cracked to me, feeling much better than when we last met him. 

"Well Grey, I'm digging the new 'Tude, what got you so happy?" I asked 

"You lot, it's been years since I've felt this joyful working, and I can't thank you enough for helping me get to terms with the gang... It's actually lifted a weight off my shoulders to see that somebody cares... Regardless of how much hate and depression i received back then... You'd be surprised what's going on" he pointed out the window a large preparation for a big celebration, "The Arclight Cup, sometimes I wish the guys were here to enjoy this..." He told a long,rambling story.  
"We get it, you're looking forward to opening your doors to bar goers from other kingdoms, but we're Huntresses who need to work" me and Blake got up and left.  
"Wow, and they say I'm crazy... They're stoned" Grey said as we left. 

A few hours later, Whitesworth's POV 

I was walking back towards Beacon when I spotted a banner. 

"The Arclight Cup, Now I remember what I was doing earlier when I was heading towards Gris's office." I headed towards Vale Square where Cyrus was feeding the birds  
"There you are, I wanted to run a schedule by you, Here" I handed my schedule Over  
"Hmm, seems in order, The management can help everything here, confectioners from Markus Sorell's Place and Grey's Pub, that can be arranged... Ah, you took my suggestion, that's good... Poetry slam? I suppose but it's a bit late notice" She exclaimed. 

"Ms. Xiao Long suggested it at Grey's... As much as I was against it, I kept to my word and scheduled it... Anyway, hopefully you understand"  
"This is ingenious! Absolutely outstanding planning" Cyrus was astounded 

"Well, instead of dreaming of it, why don't we put this preparation in motion" And so, we had prepared absolutely everything as we had a lot to do through the day, it was before tomorrow's opening of the Arclight Festival that we were finished. 

"We did excellently, don't you agree, Alec?" Cyrus asked 

"I agree, and none of this would be possible without your assistance." I replied cheerfully 

A/N: This will be the turning point between Whitesworth and his excellence, hope you enjoy the fic still. Cya in the next chapter.


	27. Silver Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my chapters are gonna take longer now, i'm at the end of chapters I completed before now

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character 

Summer Rose's POV 

I arrived at the Arclight Festival with Ruby and Yang, my eyes glistening, Whitesworth's planning was very keen on how he instructed President Gris.  
"Why hello there, Mrs. Rose and Young Ms. Rose, welcome to the Arclight Festival, a celebration of the success of Project: Arclight." Illiad, one of Whitesworth's Colleagues greeted us. 

"Why thank you, Mr. Drosselmeyer" I responded with utmost respect. 

"Come on in, The Arclight Festival is for everyone, Enjoy your day here, for it's one of 3 planned" Iliad mentioned as we came straight into Main Street, where the block was lined with various shops and kiosks selling various souvenirs. 

Whitesworth's POV 

Today was Packed with guests, hundreds of people walking and street shopping. 

"Whitesworth?" Summer approaches me 

"Hm?... Oh! Greetings, Summer, what a pleasure for you two to come, how are you doing today?" I responded to the approach. 

"We're doing fine, but what's with Illiad? He seemed off" Summer asked 

"Oh, don't mind the way he's been today, it's just that he greets people with a nice 'well hello there' to everyone, he doesn't mean to be awkward, that's just how he greets people." I explained with some degree of Detail. 

"Oddly specific but hey, it's a good day, we shouldn't fight." Summer responded quite uneasy about my answer  
"I see... Well anyway, hope you enjoy your day here, I have something to prepare for the Opening ceremony speech I'm making today." I was on my way towards a big stage in front of the fountain. 

A few hours later 

"What am I going to do?... I can't just say welcome, I need something attention Grabbing, Pierre? Have you finished my speech?" I asked  
"Why certainly... Almost... I need something that means 'I'm extremely privileged'" Pierre replied  
"Why not just use that? It sounds good, you're a good writer... I know you'll succeed" I comforted Pierre with a simple statement. 

"Thank you, that's just what I wanted to hear, ol' chap!" Pierre was perked right up. 

A few more hours later, at the ceremony 

"Ladies and gentleman, I am humbly thankful that all of you were able to make it to the festival, and without further delay, your hero and mine! Alec Jack Whitesworth Sr.!" Gris introduced me. 

"Thank you, now I'm going to say that all of this couldn't have been possible without all of your support for my hard work! I know it doesn't sound like much but... I've been waiting on an opportunity to express my deepest gratitude for you allowing me to protect you in this dark time... The Grimm, The now disbanded White fang, now reborn as an organization solely for Goodness, peace between Humans and Faunus, but enough about what I supported, I just want to express how your kindness and gratitude has touched my heart..." I began to tear up  
"It's been a long few years, and having such support from the kingdoms, Aaltos, Patch, Mantle and all of the like for so long means every single minute of hard work paying off to me... I am humbly Privileged to announce that today is a day of dedication to the Project this festival is celebrating, and not just that, I'm talking about all of you, yes, your everyday lives have helped me keep Vale safe, your money is just the beginning, but the true meaning of this project is for your support in positive thoughts about the future and hope that Remnant, not just Vale, but all of Remnant will be safe, peaceful and free of the Grimm! Let us celebrate the unity of every Man, Woman and Child on Remnant, myself included, Welcome to the Arclight Festival!!!" I made my speech with a burning passion, everyone was Clapping, applauding my speech as I exited the stage. 

"Mr. Whitesworth everyone, now get out there and enjoy the festival!" Cyrus Closed. 

Summer was Extremely happy about the speech that she nearly broke out crying. 

"Thank you for that... I couldn't have relayed my message of gratitude without you, Mr. Von-Kreidler." I thanked Pierre  
"Thank you for inspiring me... I could never have written such a good speech without your kind words." Pierre Hugged me tight  
"Not so tightly, these bones are still delicate" I hugged the man back with passion. 

"7 Years you come to sleep, all in all, my soul's to keep, a shadow under cover of dusk, your soul to take" A stranger put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Perhaps one day it will be to keep, but I have lessons of my own, thou shalt sow your losses but never to the bitter end." I turned around and said.  
"Ah, a fellow Poetry Slammer?! Nicely said there, formidable" she replied.

"Not quite, however I am well read in some poetry genres, but anyhow, I've got to get going" I was off towards the fountain. 

A/N: That's a wrap for now, the conflict was implied that summer was gonna have to have a chat with Whitesworth eventually, Cya in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again, I promise my chapters wont take overly long, but hope you enjoy anyway


	28. Trust Issues

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character 

Whitesworth's POV

"For fallacy in its clutches, a man once sacrificed himself to save the ones whose lives mattered more than his own... That was me...." I confessed to Teams RWBY and JNPR. 

"I...I never knew how much pain and suffering you've put yourself through..." Ruby was almost at tears 

"I wasn't about to let Jenkins go up in a fiery explosion caused by a frag grenade" I was calm 

"How can you be so at peace with this, you could have been dead for good!" Weiss was cut off 

"But... They managed to repair my body, my bones, replaced my organs and helped me by preserving my brain in a jar, now, moving on, after I was brought back to life, I wasn't quite the man I used to be... Far from that actually... I'm at peace with the best parts of myself now but the demons I need to face have to present themselves... I remember this because my spirit helped preserve my memories, and I'm still the man I once was in spirit, in body is what I'm not." I explained my story. 

"So... You sacrificed the only thing you had, just to save a friend?" Weiss asked me 

I nodded "That wasn't the end of my life Clearly, as I was saying, I was never the same, but that didn't change the fact that I was as merciless as ever, and that still never stopped me from doing what I did best: Make Bloodsteel" I explained. 

"I see... So you can make the outer casings of your technology strong enough to take battle damage?" Blake asked   
"That's what I use for the casings for every component, if I can make technology that's durable, then I can cover it durably too" I explained. 

"We need to talk" Summer exclaimed, calling me over 

"Correct... I've been meaning to have a chat with you about this for a long time..." I dismissed the others and took summer aside to my room. 

Later, in S-29 

"I don't know what Hagras had in mind when he sent me to remnant, but if it were to save you from getting killed, that was reason enough to vow one day to come back and continue serving you and all of remnant... But here's what brought me back, a time space rift, I'm immortal but even I could never have survived such madness that followed the events that day when I fell from the sky..." I explained everything 

"Then why did you leave?!" Summer asked 

"Personal matters... But now that they're gone and in the past, I wish to be remnant's protector for as long as eternity shall last..." I answered "understand that I never meant to leave you behind, it's not like me, I know but there's nothing more that I've thought of since meeting you and your teammates, kind of reminds me of me and my own friends..." I explained some more... 

"Stop!" Summer shouted, "you said you were going to come back, but you never came, I waited and waited until I finally lost hope... You never wanted to prove to me that you would come back!!!" Summer was furious 

In that moment, i was close to drawing a dagger, my hand on the handle, ready to draw it. 

"Stop!" Summer was Sacred, but then, I moved my hand away 

"I can't end myself... I couldn't commit suicide if I wanted to anyway..." The thoughts summer sparked were fresh in my head 

"Wh...Alec, what are you saying?!" Summer asked, concerned 

"That I've always wanted to end my life... The things I've done, and yet... You still welcome me here, despite my sins, I've just been confused... Why did you accept me, even knowing what horrific things I've done...?" I was at depression 

"Because... You cared about nothing but the good..." 

"I've learned to see the good in people..." I replied 

A/N: Thanks for your patience, I'm trying to think a lot about the chapters, and for once I want to have help, Jdrizzle can help me whenever he can


	29. Righteous ties

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character 

Whitesworth's POV 

The day was crisp and warm, however, my technologies were not immediately available as the heat was triggering the cool down functions. 

2 hours later, in Class 

"The Creatures of Grimm are Dangerous Creatures without your weapons, so you must be familiar with the maintenance of Weaponry, which is what your next assignment is, Repairs and maintenance to your weapons, you have 1 Week to complete this task in full, after that, I take you aside for weapon tests, Strength, Cutting Strength for Bladed and Rifling for Guns, Cannons and Lazers, and finally, how Durable your weapons are! Class Dismissed!" I explained for the remainder of the day's class. 

I was out before they left, simply because I didn't have papers to mark 

Later that Night, Blake's POV 

"Students, you will be pitted against each other in a 10 round Combat regiment for tonight's class" I explained. 

Later that weekend, Whitesworth's POV 

"Oz, I don't think you're seeing the point of my agreement with Salem, I've seen your Efforts, If the Kingdoms still need protection, I'm the frontline, if all else fails, my shagra will take down the Grimm in seconds where huntsmen and Huntresses can't reach." I explained. 

"I see your point but Salem is still sending Grimm away to attack the Academies!" I cut him off 

"And don't you think that I've covered that parameter last week?!" I shouted 

"Look, all I'm saying is that your army won't always stop the Grimm" he calmly explained. 

"I'm aware of that, I've been waiting to unleash a new wave of C.U.T.T.E.R. Drones and Assemblies, if a One man army cannot kill the Grimm, then a thousand Huntsmen and Huntresses can, in my absence, I want you to follow Mr. Von Senton's Orders, he's as resourceful as Jenkins and his planning is extensive..." I explained myself before seeing myself out. 

Date: A few days ago, With Summer 

"I don't know what to do... I've been trying my best to keep peace but the Grimm are still coming..." Whitesworth fretted worriedly   
"Perhaps you should just let the huntsmen and Huntresses take care of them and take a vacation... It'll do you some good because you look terrible." Summer suggested.   
Whitesworth's sigh was deep. "If you think it'll help me, then I'll do so, I must agree that I've been on night watch for many days straight..." He agreed with Summer and started planning his first Vacation in 21 Years. 

Date: Thursday, 23:00 

He arrived at a hotel, his eyes open as the day he left 

Whitesworth's POV 

"Welcome, Mr. Whitesworth! Might I interest you in our deluxe Suite?" The manager ushered my welcome. 

"Thank you, but please don't overdo yourself, I should know, I've been in dire need of a vacation..." I answered as I payed the manager in full, "And while on Vacation, please call me by my first name, Alec." I calmly stressed. 

"Thank you for saying so, Alec." The manager called a bellhop to my luggage. 

"You are most welcome my good sir, and might I add what a beautiful place this is." I followed Suit with the bellhop.

"Got any good stories?" He asked me 

"What of?" I replied, baffled 

"Your toughness, I hear you were quite a man back in your day" he jabbed my hip 

I held back a wail at how sharp his elbow was, "Well, if you insist, I was intimidating even to bystanders, it was a misty day, I walked into my home city's wharf, a stocky man bigger and stronger looking than me walked in front of me." A flashback was due 

Date: 1923, London Wharf 

"You look too weak to even come into this wharf" the man, whom I knew as Blackbeard 

"Watch it, I've made people scarce and don't think I won't make you regret saying I'm very weak in the first place" I hissed as my right eye glistened on the light of the lanterns that were hung on the main building 

"Wait a tick... Are you?..." He was growing angry 

"Yep, Alec J. Whitesworth" I replied, my grin growing slightly 

"You... You're the bastard who killed 15 people in the pub last night!" He was beyond pissed off 

"Killed and drank from their necks, actually I just killed them, and I even lacerated their hands before delivering the final blow, not that you've ever seen a man drop dead in front of you the moment you walked in... They were drunken bitches to deal with without getting violent." I stressed, he charged into me, I dodged and landed a flurry of bullet punches... 

"Is that all you've got?! So much for being a strong man!" I said as I cupped my fist and landed an uppercut, knocking one of his teeth out... 

"You're worthless to this world if you can't fight like a man, the same goes for the rest of you sissies! And don't think of engaging or I will stomp old Blackbeard here's heart out and cut his arms off!" I threatened as they all Scattered, I grabbed Blackbeard by his collar 

"Remember my words and fear me, for the next time you see me will be your last..." I let him down and left, my fists bloodstained, as for the tooth, I was wearing it soon after as a necklace... 

Present day 

"And that is how I beat a man whom was stronger than I was, the bigger they are, the harder they fall... But without any adieu, that was the end of my story..." I finished 

"Well, that's certainly bloodier than I expected" the bellhop said 

"I don't if not ever whitewash my stories, in fact, there were times when I remember that man and actually found some strength 21 years thereafter, I was respected from that day forth, no scraps, no bloodying, no blackening, nothing but respect where respect was due." I explained the bright side 

"That lightens things up, say, have you killed anyone recently?" He asked, concerned now 

"For Heavens sake, no, if you count the Grimm yes but no people..." I answered in an upset tone 

"Ok, anyways here's the deluxe suite, enjoy your stay here as the Goldcrest Inn Hotel and water park. 

A few hours later 

"This is an interesting experience, perhaps I've been too wound up lately and uptight... I should make the best of this." I said as I went down to the water park, my 20th century one-piece swimwear on 

"No need for formalities, I'm just here to relax after years of commanding a one man army." I climbed into the hot tub, after a while, I got out and started climbing to the top of the water slide which I went down, having fun 

A few days of my stay later 

I was wound down enough to relax, but not lazy, so I packed my things and left, I tipped the manager, "I feel like a new man because of this place!" I said as I went out and flew back to Vale from Vacuo. 

Some hours later, Summer was outside with the rest of Team STRQ to greet me 

"Welcome back, old timer" Qrow welcomed me 

"Thank you, Thanks to my vacation, it looks like Oz managed things in my absence." I remarked. 

"Good to know, but how was your vacation?" Taiyang asked 

"It was excellent, I feel like a new man!" I was excited to get back but even more so relieved to see nothing bad happened. 

"Maybe you can share with us your new plans" Raven Suggested 

"Over tea, perhaps if I can remember what the plan was, maybe I'll leave you to fill in the blanks." I said, enjoying the idea. 

"Summer, I'm sure you of all people are quite curious to know what I have planned, but that's a story for another time" I said as I began to head to my personal quarters. 

A/N: little known fact, he used RWBY's dorm as a temporary living arrangement, keeping neatly the whole time, this is the beginning of the grand design, cya in the next one.


	30. Unending Misfortune

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character 

Whitesworth's POV 

I was coming to one of Atlas's supporting families, the Whitestone company and something came over me, almost spectral 

~Leave this place~ 

"What the? Who's there?!" I was looking about, even putting the geistseer's Glass on 

~you will be cursed!~ 

"What? How?!" I asked the apparition 

~the man of the house owns an old book! A book filled with a shadowy presence~ the spirit wasn't lying, I did feel the presence... What did this mean? Was this live energy or a curse...? 

"Warning heeded, I shall leave..." I turned back and headed back to beacon. 

Later, back in Vale 

"Mr. Valentine, the Whitestone Company has an overwhelming Curse. 

"Is that so? I've known Rowan to be a bit of a sudden speaker but he's been quiet about this lately" he replied 

"A spirit told me, lucky for you I knew what he said" I took out my red glass 

"Intriguing, but that's besides the point, I have to go, tell Oz that I'm going to be late to our next meeting, which is placed on top of my next movie shoot." Mr. Valentine said, going off in a hasty manner. 

A few hours passed and I was at Grey's, Ms. Xiao Long hadn't bumped me this time so I had that going for me  
"Grey, You've always been there for me when I needed time to vent, but now... It's a day I've dreaded, the Eclipse of time's ending, and after that, every single unstable rift opens, three months of unusual happenings are upon us..." I said, my hand shaking in fear, my tea quivering with the motion. 

"Well... Seems to me that you have a problem outside of Remnants Concern..." Grey replied 

"That's just it... Remnant will be affected, all the planets will be affected, The Stars have aligned for an unnatural event in history... The unstable awakening." I begged to disagree on the matter, when there and then, Team RWBY came in after hearing our conversation... 

"You Bastard!" Yang said, Ruby agreeing with her 

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Blake angrily asked 

"You Dunce!" Weiss shouted 

"I'm sorry... I didn't tell you because I knew you would overreact and call me a bane to your existences... I never meant to have things go this way but..." I paused, there was a tremor judged by the ripples in my tea 

"If I have to sacrifice myself to get through to you, then let this be my first catalyst..." I took out a dagger and plunged it into my left arm, my coat was bloodstained by the time I fainted from blood loss. Everyone was shocked by what just happened 

"Did he just..." Ruby was the most shocked, everyone else was simply scared stiff by the manner of my unconscious body. 

Hours later, at beacon: Room A-28 

"Whitesworth..." Yang hadn't seen me in such a state before, the apathy clear in my body 

"The events of the Eclipse of time passed... I just saved you lot 60 days because of the blood I gave up, so do you think I'm a bastard and a dunce after saving your butts from such a matter before you knew how to handle it?!" I was ranting, my dagger wound closed now 

"I have my reasons for everything, and if you can't accept it, then I may as well not exist, you fools!" I got up and supported myself with my cane 

"And those reasons are because I care for your safety, so can you really blame me for having to stab myself back there? No, because if I didn't, hundreds of time space rifts would have opened up and who knows, maybe one of them was oh I don't know... A demon's keep!" I set myself down and sighed deeply. 

"If you can't survive an attack... Then how will this translate to you being fully fledged Huntresses, that's why I'm going to help you prepare for the coming doom..." I lead them to a Vault in the open, I twisted the lock and opened a secret chamber. 

"This is a rift wake, an inter dimension that's been in stasis for centuries, even before I was even born... The creatures from this rift aren't nearly as powerful but they will have to do for the time you have to train... Good luck, Girls" I stepped back as I opened the rift from stasis, releasing many small draconic cratures 

"Fight against them like your lives depended on it! The only way to beat the larger threat is to face smaller ones, these don't go down as easily as the Grimm so keep Fighting!" I cheered them on 

A few hours passed and I closed the portal. "Alright, That's enough Training for one day. Let's get some rest for you lot." I praised their work. 

"Ok, but remember, if you're going through what we think you are, then you're gonna need all the help you can get." Summer said, coming off a bit hurt 

"Oh my... Well yes I do need help, and a lot of it... I'm sorry if I neglected to tell you this..." I defended myself 

A/N: That's a long 3 weeks I'm not getting back any time soon, hope you didn't think I died, have a good time reading it.


	31. I Never Meant to hurt you! Part 1/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character 

Whitesworth's POV

It was a day like any other... But with Summer witnessing the fiasco yesterday with my training session  
"James... I fear that I've made a grave mistake... But now I have no choice but to confess that I don't have a plan..." I told him 

"I'm sure you'll have an idea sooner or later, if I know you, you always have a grand plan for everything" James attempted to reassure me 

"This might just be the one time I don't... I've never faced anything like this, but I must try my best... I can't believe that I'm saying this but, I have business to attend to with Hagras... I have something to ask him about" I exited the room and flew away from the balcony, little did either me or James know, Summer was eavesdropping in on our conversation.

An hour later, after entering Psychrone tower, I was in Hagras' Front gate.

"I request guidance from Hagras, it's urgent..." I said to the guards, the gate opened 

"Enter!" Hagras's Voice Echoed 

"Hagras, There's an instability in time space and I can't believe I'm asking this, can you close all the rifts in your effective Range?" I kneeled 

"I cannot close all of the rifts, however, I can provide temporary safety until Revixis, God of Spacetime can fix it, until then, you must fight the creatures that emerge from the rifts... Is this understood?" Hagras Explained 

"Understood, My Lord..." I exited the tower and arrived at Remnant finally 

I suppose I could say nothing will be the same again...  
Summer! I never meant to hurt you!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I never meant to hurt you! (Hurt you! Hurt you! Hurt you!)  
I saw her and we were linked, a gentleman and a delicate flower But when the time arose, we were in a Dark hour... I swore I would see her again when I left...  
I never thought I'd be spending years on end thinking about how she's doing in that Dimension...  
Yours truly, Alec Jack Whitesworth Sr.


	32. I Never Meant to hurt you! Part 2/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character 

Whitesworth's POV 

The Day had only seemed to get worse, I kept seeing what seemed to be the worst case scenario everywhere i went, first I block a high five accidentally when the vision of a punch crossed my mind, then I almost trip and imagine breaking the rest of my leg when Ruby Catches me, and now I imagine a fog even I can't navigate, and I have a compass in my pocket and some lantern oil in my left coat pocket. 

"I swear, if I see one more bad thing, I'll be off my rocker and absolutely scared stiff as a board..." I mutter to myself as I walk down the sidewalk, my coat tattered from me snagging it on a stop sign and an assortment of fish hooks, which also cut me 

"Alec!" Weiss came to see me, the vision I saw was a raised sword, however this time I payed no mind to it. 

"Good afternoon, Ms. Schnee, what's the ruckus about?" The vision vanished 

"There was a Dust explosion in your quarter, but when I came to check on it, you weren't in..." She explained 

"Drat! I told the others to watch that vial periodically... Very volatile stuff I told them and what happens? A dust explosion without a provocative trigger... Sorry but I've been asked to keep a close watch on the vial I've been given by Winter..." I said as I mistook my non alcoholic spirit for the canister of lantern oil in my pocket   
"Wait!" Weiss shouted, to which I realized I wasn't holding my Lantern oil canister. 

"My goodness, thank you! I've been having such an off day that I don't know my hat from my arm, meaning I've been seeing things I've been haunted by everywhere... Now, it's not easy to explain but I've been having these random terror flashes, I don't know why but they started happening when the rifts began forming..." I explained my day to Weiss in full, unadulterated detail. 

"That's terrible, so that's why you were acting strange lately?" Weiss asked, Ruby walked over to see what was happening   
"Aye, I'm afraid so, some say it befalls even the sharpest of minds... But with me, I began seeing these terror flashes when the rifts started appearing... And well after I stabbed meself in the pub... Aye, this is what they call a loss of reality, or maybe I'm fine and the rifts are what's causing these accursed visions!" I answered with a ponderous explanation.   
"Weiss, Alec... What can we do?" Ruby asked... 

"I'm afraid this isn't a matter that can be solved by conventional means... I need to see this through until the web of timelines is mended by Verunius and Xothos, Gods of time and space..." I was scared of this, but if I were to face this, I would need Team RWBY's support 

"But I'm going to need help from you and your teammates... If this is going to keep happening, I'm going to need to see this through with friendly embraces."   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I hadn't slept in weeks, my mind beginning to succumb to the madne-- 

The t-me is nigh, something must be done to expu-g- this evil...

The only way to fix this is to fix t-me and spa-e...


	33. I Never Meant to hurt you! Part 3/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character 

Whitesworth's POV, 5 weeks later 

The area was becoming a bleak wastelands in my eyes, however what everyone else saw was normalcy, maybe I was tired but I knew something was bothering me...   
"Summer, I apologize for the neglect to say what I was doing... I couldn't let time and space fall into ruin, I do hope you forgive me..." I apologized 

"Geez, for the 20th time, I forgive you!" Summer hugged me. 

"Well... I know, but I can't help but see the same happening from another reality, and let me say I've been unable to focus." I said, hugging back...   
The day pressed on like a movie but I was unnecessarily tired the most part...

"Ok, Class... We have a surprise guest, a former Huntman, put your hands together for Grey Pewter!" I straightened my coat and bow tie as Grey Entered the room   
"Hello, Students... I never thought I'd be here to make a difference but here I am... Now being a huntsman comes with danger, adventure and furthermore, a challenge, the Grimm and even some criminals are dangerous to deal with alone, but I can remember a day when I myself was a danger to my team, so I used the bad luck to my advantage against the Grimm... But that's not all we did, we also escaped a criminal cartel so widespread that vale was constantly being run for their money..." He explained above all else his life in team GRVL. 

"Alright then, thank you for that, does anyone have any questions?" I asked 

"Why'd you quit?!" Yang Asked 

"Well... It all started after Vern Sr. Died, her daughter was a legacy of her former glory... They say like mother, like daughter, but Vern had something extra... Psychokinesis..." He explained

"I couldn't forgive myself, and even a few months ago, I almost ended it... But it was thanks to the aid of Whitesworth and Team RWBY who helped me realize I still had it in me to live long and prosper!" Shoutout to Team RWBY and Professor Whitesworth!!!" He cheered... 

"I never said that I wouldn't help you... They wholeheartedly agreed to help you and your team reunite with nothing less than effort, time and now..." I writhed in pain as my heart almost stopped, luckily for Jenkins, he saw me and helped me back to life 

"T-t-thanks... Where was I... Oh yes, and now, the kindness of others whose lives had a hand in keeping you alive for a full lifetime..." I exclaimed the rest.   
"What happened?" He asked... 

"Oh... Just a small heart attack, nothing quite as serious as my bones..." I answered. 

"The world is full of new and unusual life every year... But if an immortal man can make it in the world, then he must stay alive long enough to see that through, that is my own definition..." I got up from my seat, feeble breaths but still strong enough to keep going. 

"Class dismissed..." I said feebly before exiting the classroom 

A few hours later, in the staff break room 

"I really don't know how I almost got that heart attack! But here I am, what am I to do... Maybe I should see a doctor about this..." I said 

"That might be, but you need an escort, you don't want to end up with another heart attack..." Jenkins was genuinely concerned for me... 

"Thank you, you always were there for me in my time of need, you didn't expect anything in return for it but you appreciated my trying..." I explained 

"I know, old friend, I know" he said with a smile 

"Now then, what do you say we have some tea before we head to bed, I've booked the appointment for 2:33 PM so I've got plenty of time to sleep, and Oz understands that my condition is dire... But you know, I'm just now realizing I'm not the untouchable man I used to be, and I accept that..." I explained 

"Good night." Jenkins wished me as I headed down to my quarters 

"See you tomorrow as always..." I said, turning my head to say as I opened the door and went into my quarters. 

A/N: Dramatic change in pace, however Whitesworth's life is many years farther from over than he leads on... Hope you enjoyed the grim side of Whitesworth's life and struggles, cya in part 4.


	34. I Never Meant to hurt you! Part 4/4

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character 

Whitesworth's POV 

Me and Jenkins were sitting in for Teatime 

"It's not normal, but if I know anything, I've seen a lot of people with my problem..." I was feeling a grim feeling for my health 

"You're going to be fine! Believe me!" Jenkins reassured me, the jolt causing me to splash my tea unexpectedly... 

"Ok, alright, but please don't give me such a start, now I have to change out of this... I'll be out in a tick..." I went into my room to change 

2 hours later, at the Doctor's 

"What's the Verdict...?" I was as worried as Jenkins was 

"Good news, you're just going through what we in the medical community call Overworking Stress, You just need to take some medicine that will help that for 4 months!" He handed me the Prescription for 4 Months of Blood Sugar medication 

"Um... How is this going to help?" I asked 

"You're not going to go through frequent starts that may cause you to become too stressed... Now 1 Tablet before bedtime but today you can skip, I'll send this to the Pharmaceutical desk downstairs." He took the Prescription and Faxed it to the Nurse Downstairs working the Built-in pharmacy. 

"Thank you for that, I'll be down there in mere moments" I got up, struggling because the chair was so low. 

"Thank you for your time, Doctor" Jenkins said, grateful for the diagnosis 

Mere minutes later, I was downstairs and picking up my Meds for the fist month

"Thank you" I said as I waited for Jenkins, who took an elevator on the other side of the building 

"So... How have you been lately?" I asked the nurse 

"Peachy, the cases have been putting me under pressure..." She seemed quite stressed and apathetic 

"Aye, I've been there... Ever wonder how many times the Grimm attack a military base every day...? 15 times, 5 in the morning which the night watch have been doing away with, 8 in the afternoon and the rest at night... All of them are terrible" I explained 

"Sheesh, no wonder you need those..." The nurse was shocked in an instant 

"Yep, no other way to command other than a firm command barked loudly, and that gets through to them in an instant..." I said, making certain I was clear 

"So that's it, You're getting older and therefore can't command yer men, I hear ya!" She was more understanding 

"If you want to hear, I can demonstrate it, assuming you're willing to muffle some of the volume" I offered 

"No thank you, I'm against ear splitting noise" she cleared up 

"Right... Well still I'm not going to disturb anyone with this-" Jenkins arrived

"Oh, that would be Jenkins, He and I go way back... He's like a father to me, but more so a friend" I said as we exited the building 

"Interesting chat, I heard you talking from halfway across the building" Jenkins was surprised what a gossip I was making 

"This is interesting, since when have you been an eavesdropper?" I teased 

"I've listened to your Mumbling in your office, I don't mean to be nosey" he said. 

"I understand, but I always have a reasonable doubt about this... I mean, what will we do until Xothos and Verunius seal the wormholes." I explained my reasons 

A wind blew 

"What's that... Oh goodness..." I was shocked to see what was before us, a wormhole 

A/N: The Power will encroach, but I've seen worse, he's seen worse, as if to say I am one with my acting and my character portrayals. Cya soon.


	35. Unwilling to be

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.   
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character 

It was a few hours after my first Blood Sugar medication dose and I fell apathetic, I had no energy for 3 hours, but I had eventually regained energy, it was off setting that Jenkins willingly waited for me to wake up... 

"Jenkins... What is in this Medication?" I asked, weakly 

"Oh! The doctor told me that you'd be feeling tired after taking it, he meant to mention that but you left before he had the chance to say so" Jenkins Replied 

"So that's why I felt tired... Alright" I got up, my legs asleep as I yawned and got onto my feet... 

It was about as unusual a day as yesterday, when I had used my psychic powers to seal a wormhole or 2... 

3 hours later, at Patch 

"Don't mind me, I'm on my Break" I said to Taiyang as I walking further into the woods 

"As if I didn't have enough trouble... Hang on, I'm going too!" He said as he ran in after me, catching up without much effort... 

"Why are you... Never mind, maybe i do need another set of hands on this walk, it's been so long since I got here... This was where I landed when I first got sent here... Salem would have killed summer had I not been here to defend her years after that... Hagras's Immortality reaching the rest of the team... You lot would be dead without me, I'll tell you..." I explained 

"But... How did you not go insane?" He asked 

"I've been known as a Home Body, but without Father's guidance, Jenkins offered to help me through the hard times... It's complicated to explain, believe me..." I responded in more than a Grim tone. 

"I suppose you've surrendered worse..." Taiyang thought to himself 

"Yes, I've taken a Direct Frag Grenade Explosion and took 3 months to be put back together again, repaired and given new life, my memories in tact." I said, replying to Taiyang's thought 

"Oh right, you can read minds..." He said, disappointed by his efforts to hide his thoughts, "wait, did you say a direct explosion?! No way, I am not believing that for a second!" He scowled 

To that, I showed him a Scar and then my metal Skullcap "Yes, it was tragic but it was me or Jenkins, and I sure as hell didn't want him to take the blast..." A tear ran down my eye   
"But you know... That's life for ya, you never truly feel pain until you've had a near death experience like the ones I've had..." I added, remembering such a horrible time 

A/N: cliffhanger, I will be writing until the end of this and as such, I'd like to say that I will write all 4 parts without much delay.


	36. A Gentleman's Regrets

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character

When the Dust settled, a Demon Giant arose

"Agora, the shadow demon king, I should have seen you coming, then again, Remborem did trap you in Grelos, what brings you around after the pardon?"

"The rifts... Many of my subjects have been sucked into the wormholes, so if I must, I have come to seek your allegiance..." Agora spoke in a grim tone

"Certainly, if you can help fight the Rift creatures, then that would be much appreciated... I'm the first to admit I never saw this coming..." I explained

"I will assist you... But unto my path of destruction, only then shall I be shown as useful." He was referring to destroying the Creatures of the rift.

It was a good day for a walk, despite the fact that what happened earlier was a hitch in my plans...

"I wonder... No, I must stay certain, the fate of the world rests on my shoulders..." I contemplated.

"Perhaps you could use this time to think, you haven't been at ease in ages... I fear you might make a mistake and drag everyone down with you when you fail..." Jenkins explains briefly to me

"Perhaps you're right... As much as I want to be wrong, you have a point..." I surrendered to the logic.

"Now then... What was that about mistakes?" An irritated voice shot in, nearly causing me guilt.

"Yes... Jenkins did say mistake, but only if I made a very deadly decision..." I explained to Ms. Rose as she walked in, uninvited no less...

"I knew it!" She said, I feared the worst

"You're afraid of making mistakes that drag others down with you!" I sighed in relief...

"Yes, Ok, I am terrified that something might happen that drags you down... Are you happy now?!" I was huffing over nothing

"Actually... I would say I'm relieved to hear you admit that." Ruby was able to tell I was stressed out.

"I've been at a loss of plans, I've exhausted every possible option... I even went to Hagras for Guidance, and he had told me we can fend off the rift's creatures with some powerful help, and as soon as Demonlord Agora showed up, he offered to help us." I explained...

"I... But... How?! How do you associate with Demons!" She was silenced by an answer from Illiad who had recently overheard everything

"It's because the Shadow Demons that originate here are Trustworthy and are even known to destroy the threats we would otherwise face, in short it's an unconditional duty." Illiad certainly knew his Psychronian Demonology

"I see you've been quoting my notes? Excellently might I add." I was impressed.

A/N: There's nothing better than the feeling of accomplishment, I have Backlash here and there but then, I take note of things and keep a greatly appreciated schedule without much of a rush. See you in the next one.


	37. Heckled in Sorrow

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character

Chapter 37: Heckled in Sorrow

Jenkins's POV

It had been a few months since this started and I'm ahead with plans to build up a new armada of C.U.T.T.E.R. Flagships

"Jenkins, Report in, how is the metalwork coming along?" Alec said over an intercom

"30 out of the 42 Frameworks are being shipped to the Assembly plants as we speak." I answered as I sent off the unfinished flagships off

"Excellent, The process will take time but eventually I'm gonna send the finished products to the other Military Bases, they will serve as a defense measure against any and all rift creatures... And one more thing, How are you holding up today?" He exclaimed, closing with a sentimental question

"I'm holding well, I've taken a few weeks off but let me say I've been trying to keep in touch with you, Alec..." I explained

"Well, I hope you're having a great day, Whitesworth out!" The transmission ended.

Meanwhile, at the main quarters, Whitesworth's POV

"1982, the final crusade... 1863, the first of Crimsley anyone's seen in 80 years... That covers everything in my archives..." I said in a stark contrast...

"Mr. Whitesworth? Someone's here to see you" Darcy Said

"Let them in" I said, promptly stowing one of my books away in the proper section as a familiar man walked in

"I haven't seen you in 75 Years" that voice could only belong to one man.

"James Montaguire Crimsley?! Why as I live and breathe, it has been ages, hasn't it?" I was shocked to see the one man who could crack the secret of eternal life.

"Who else would you expect? I'm 722 years old and still kicking aren't I?" The question was rhetorical

"Yes, well... I thought you were dead after 621, but I suppose I should be commending your life." I said, shaking Crimsley's hand...

"You know him?!" Darcy was surprised

"Know him?! He was famous for outlasting any man, woman and child in the world, he has the secret to eternal life in that brain of his." I explained

"That's right, miss, I've been around since 1420, and all I did was preserve myself in a block of solid ice, then I pulled a good old fashioned blood bath, one that kept my body decay free and perfectly preserved, due to the many millions of Platelets I bathed in, my skin was better able to replace itself." He explained

"I've heard he froze himself in a block of beet juice to keep himself healthy in the 500 years he was frozen" Darcy Explained

"That's incorrect, first of all, it was a mixture of Plum and Eggplant... Second of all, it was 650 years, not 500" the good Professor explained.

"Perhaps we need an experienced anatomy professor..." I said, offering Crimsley a Job

"Thank you for your kind offering, but maybe I can be the Academy's Librarian...?" Crimsley came to an agreement.

"Alright, I've alphabetized the books and chronologically sectioned out my archives for you to read." I explained as I agreed

A/N: Crimsley is a character who used unconventional and frankly impossible means of eternal life, hope you enjoy the rest of this... Cya Soon!


	38. An Unusual Kindness

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character

Quickie: This chapter takes place during Amity arena's ascent into space.

Chapter 38: An Unusual Kindness

It was the day of Amity's Airlift, Penny has been upgraded to airlift the structure into space

"Listen up! We are about to achieve something we have never achieved before, we shall see Amity's time in space" an odd aura resurfaced

"Neverbranch... The Unhallowed withering tree of reanimation..." I thought as Penny began her ascent into space

"Thy shall be reclaimed!" A voice echoes to the wind as roots burst out of the ground and Chase after Penny

"Oh my... Jenkins, Unleash Project ARCDINE!" A mech rolled out on some rails, I Airlifted myself into the command centre.

"C.U.T.T.E.R. Drive cast Mech, activate!" The mech started up and corresponding to my Movements fired off and destroyed the Branching Roots

"Alec!" Penny Shouted, finally referring to me by my first name

"Don't worry, just continue with your task, if you become too weak, I shall complete the voyage!" I said as I held back as long as I could.

Hours of laborious working and Penny Successfully completed her task and went back down to the ground on Whitesworth, drained...

"Don't worry, lassie, I've got you" I said as I was descending to the ground.

“As you can see, The C.U.T.T.E.R. Arcdine Mech is Capable of feats of strength nearly 1000 times greater than a hydraulic press” Jenkins demonstrates his point while I was up there.

“Correct, and it also contains one of the strongest power cores of any machine I’ve ever circulated for the Atlesian army all at once.” I explained as the mech lowered Penny down to the ground.

“Penny!” Pietro rushed as fast as he could to hold Penny in his arms.

“I’m… Alright, Dad…” Penny Collapsed in Pietro’s arms, tired as ever.

“Everyone! I have an announcement; as you all know, Remnant is healing, but it will never be safe from criminal acts or the Grimm, so I’m reopening Atlas Academy under my ownership!” I explained with a renewed sense of hope.

“Jenkins as my Right hand, Professor Crimsley as our Librarian and Iliad as the Professor!” I announced as I stepped off of the stage.

A/N: When the fic is at its 80th chapter, remember that I’ll be starting up on Part 3 of the anthology. Cya later on.


	39. Dreamscapes Coming to reality

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of its characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character

Chapter 39: Dreamscapes Coming to reality

Yang’s POV

“So, I said, ‘no way’ and Ruby said ‘Lies! Lies!!” I explained to Blake, who chuckled at the impression.

“Will Unit 4G and Unit 5D come to the briefing room? It’s Urgent.” Alec Said over the Monitor in his usual tone of voice and knowing we didn’t have to worry about anything yet, we were safe.

“Probably nothing of our concern…” Blake said as we continued our patrol around the vicinity.

“Yeah, you’re probably right… not like the man’s dying, although… he has been acting rather off lately.” I explained as we started going in on a stray Grimm pack.

“Look out!” Blake pushed me out of the way.

“What the-“ I began to understand what Whitesworth was talking about… seeing terror flashes of the worst possible events and all. “Now I get it… You’re starting to see the same sorts of things Whitesworth has been.” I explained.

“I heard, and the effect has been spreading from person to person…” Iliad explained as he walked by us.

“It’s only a matter of time before what exactly?” Blake asked, Worried for my safety.

“Before everyone starts seeing the events that Alec’s been seeing… he calls it the Dreamscape effect…” Iliad finished his lecture as he turned down the hall.  
“The… Dreamscape effect? I don’t know what could possibly happen-.” Suddenly a flash of a negative future crossed my mind, though it was slight, it wasn’t long before we were interrupted by a certain someone.

Whitesworth’s POV

“I heard… Come with me, I have something to show you.” I said, leading Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna to a chamber

“This chamber is where I go whenever I have to watch over the sky for Time space Anomalies, like this…” I further explained in depth.

A/N: The next chapter will explain some stuff, hopefully everyone’s been enjoying my fic so far. Cya soon at the conclusion of The Rose Family Files: Eclipse of Time.


	40. Endearing Understandings; A Gentleman's Story

Rwby>The Rose family Files: Eclipse of Time by Theoldstone1000.

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of its characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character

Chapter 40: Endearing Understandings; A Gentleman's Story

Whitesworth’s POV

“It all started 1000 years ago, so I’ve heard… Glint-Maw, the first Shagra offered assistance to the gods by letting it populate the dimensions with thousands of species of Shagra… Remnant wasn’t at peace and even so, Xothos and Verunius had stopped time briefly to plant a Relic that would be needed in the event of this kind of Anomaly, the Blind Forge was known for being able to seal rifts in time and space… Rifts too big to contain with just their powers alone… I am the only half-blood Psychronian strong enough to channel its energy.” I explained as I opened an old book.

“What’s this…?” Yang Asked.

“This is the last book of records on the Blind Forge’s whereabouts… Time is of the… AAARHG!!!” I started before feeling a surge of energy.

“What was that?” Blake said as everything began to shake.

“It’s the Blind Forge” Xothos appeared in a rather scaled form to the room.

“Whitesworth, Activate it now!” Verunius said as the very relic he and Xothos had planted had arisen.

“Alright, Neru Vious Ghulda Maxima!” The Relic began to charge power.

“Excellent! Fluiditus Gringael Boritas” Zerunius Chanted.

“Viscera Glosha Balital!” Xothos chanted, filling another quarter of the runes.

“Nevimus Runis Insufferus!” Xothos, Verunius and I had chanted in perfect unison, finally the relic began sealing the rifts shut and the world of Remnant was once again whole, as was the Web of timelines.

“We…Did it!” I had soon collapsed.

“Give him time to recover, Psychronian magic of this caliber can drain even a man of his caliber.” Xothos advised, she and Verunius then left.

A few weeks later, everything was back to normal and I was fit to do my duties once more.

A/N: That’s a wrap for now, I’ll be on Part 3 soon, See you all next time in The Rose Family Files: Raging the Dimensions.


End file.
